Tajemnice wojny
by euphoria814
Summary: Obiad w Wielkiej Sali zostaje przerwany przez nieoczekiwanych przybyszów.
1. Chapter 1

**betowała anga971 :* aż do 8 rozdziału :)**

* * *

Wielka Sala huczała od prowadzonych rozmów. Setki talerzy napełniało się jedzeniem, gdy wygłodniali Gryfoni spożywali posiłek. Ślizgoni celebrowali go, jakby był jakimś czarno magicznym rytuałem. Krukoni we względnej ciszy omawiali najprawdopodobniejszą metodę przyrządzenia, a Puchoni próbowali udawać, że ich nie ma. Wszystko zdawało się być na swoim miejscu. Dumbledore pośrodku w jednym z mniej ekstrawaganckich strojów, z prawej strony McGonagall rzucająca niektórym uczniom surowe spojrzenia.  
Nawet Złota Trójca Gryffindoru siedziała na swoich zwyczajowych miejscach i posilała się rozmawiając o quidditchu, a dokładnie o zaklęciach ochronnych, które mogłyby pomóc Harry'emu podczas karkołomnej gonitwy za zniczem. I właśnie wtedy, gdy Draco Malfoy posyłał kolejne mordercze spojrzenie Potterowi, Hermiona rumieniła się słuchając pochwał Rona, a Dumbledore tłumaczył McGonagall, że pomarańczowy jest jego kolorem, drzwi Wielkiej Sali otwarły się z hukiem, tłumiąc wszystkie inne dźwięki.  
W towarzystwie złorzeczeń Filcha, do środka wpadł wysoki chłopak, prawie mężczyzna, celując przed siebie różdżką i ewidentnie osłaniając dużo niższą i młodszą od siebie dziewczynkę. Oboje byli umorusani, jakby przed chwilą przedzierali się przez Zakazany Las, a sądząc po minie czarnowłosego – byłby w stanie to zrobić. Jego ciemne oczy błądziły przez chwilę po stole nauczycielskim, by zatrzymać się na jedynym pustym miejscu. Puścił dłoń dziewczynki, zasłaniając ją jednocześnie szatą.

\- Gdzie jest Severus Snape? – spytał głucho, mierząc przed siebie końcówką różdżki.  
Dumbledore zignorował szepty, które rozniosły się po sali i wstał podpierając się dłońmi o blat, jak to czynił przez wszystkie te lata wcześniej.  
\- Profesor Snape jest bardzo zajęty, chłopcze – zaczął świdrując błękitnymi oczkami ukrytymi za okularami połówkami.  
\- Nie jestem twoim chłopcem – warknął tamten, cofając się nieznacznie do tyłu. – Wezwij go, natychmiast!  
\- Może usiądziesz? – Dumbledore podjął kolejną próbę.  
\- Nie! Severus Snape, przyprowadź go albo kogoś po niego poślij. – Głos mu się lekko załamał. Z czarnej szaty zaczęły skapywać krople wody. Na zewnątrz musiało padać i to mocno.  
\- Argusie, czy mógłbyś przyprowadzić profesora Snape'a. Powiedz mu, że to pilna sprawa – westchnął do woźnego, a Filch zmełł w ustach kolejne przekleństwo zanim nie minął ociekającego wodą młodzieńca i ruszył w kierunku lochów.

Uczniowie przyglądali się wszystkiemu szepcząc między sobą, a kolejne informacje powtarzane z ust do ust tylko wzmogły hałas. Chłopak stał tymczasem niewzruszenie z uniesioną w górę różdżką, w pełni gotową zarówno do ataku jak i obrony, oddzielając drżącą teraz dziewczynkę od reszty sali.  
\- Jeśli byłby pan łaskaw się przedsta…  
\- Nie – mruknął krótko ucinając kolejną próbę rozpoczęcia dyskusji. – I nie zamierzam was atakować, jeśli nie będę do tego zmuszony – dodał tylko trochę spokojniej. Na bladej twarzy nie zadrżał żaden mięsień. Bardzo ciemne, niemal czarne oczy patrzyły żywo wokół rejestrując każdy najdrobniejszy ruch.  
\- Takie najścia raczej należą do rzadkości – zaczął po chwili Dumbledore, kładąc uspokajająco dłoń na ręce McGonagall.  
\- Jest mi niezmiernie przykro, dyrektorze – powiedział z wyraźnym sarkazmem. – Proszę mi wierzyć, że gdybym nie został zmuszony, nigdy nie zmusiłbym tej zacnej placówki do obcowania z osobami mojego pokroju.  
\- A cóż cię do tego zmusiło, drogi młodzieńcze? – zapytał Albus Dumbledore, wstając powoli od stołu.  
\- Nie podchodź – ostrzegł go chłopak, choć dzieliła ich cała długość sali. Znów cofnął się o krok, wymuszając to samo na dziewczynce. Wyszeptał do niej kilka uspokajających słów, ale śmiertelna bladość na jej twarzy nie zniknęła. Ona podobnie jak on obserwowała otoczenie szeroko otwartymi oczami, choć w jej źrenicach wciąż widać było przerażenie.

\- Może wezwę szkolną pielęgniarkę? – spytał dyrektor, zatrzymując się przy ostatnim schodku. Potem była już tylko płaska powierzchnia podłogi i równoległe przejście utworzone przez dwa stoły. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi i bez słowa skinął głową akceptując pomoc w takiej formie. Niepewnie spojrzał na dziecko, które uczepiło się teraz jego nogi.  
\- Claudia? – spytał cicho, szukając jej dłoni. Uścisnął ją lekko nie spuszczając jednak wzroku z dyrektora, który nawet nie sięgnął po różdżkę.  
Dziewczynka w końcu puściła go, robiąc ostatni krok w tył i usiadła na podłodze, podwijając ubłocone końcówki szaty wraz z kolanami pod siebie. Położyła różdżkę obok, rozmasowując potłuczony najwyraźniej nadgarstek, ale z jej zaciśniętych ust nie wydobył się ani jeden dźwięk. Chwilę potem oparła głowę na kolanach i pogrążyła się w lekkim półśnie. Splątane pasma czarnych mokrych włosów spływały kaskadą pod zniszczonych szatach.  
Uczniowie powoli kończyli obiad, ale nikt nie opuszczał Wielkiej Sali, jakby stojący pod ścianą chłopak odgradzał ich od korytarza. Jakimś cudem determinacja na jego twarzy zniechęcała najpierw do szeptów, a potem do jakichkolwiek ruchów. Odkładali więc sztućce i patrzyli z wyczekiwaniem na to co miało nastąpić. Dumbledore uspokajająco uśmiechał się w kierunku chłopaka, ale ten usilnie ignorował jego starania, choć wszyscy byli pewni, że obserwował go nieustannie, jednocześnie mając na oku resztę sali. I wtedy właśnie, drzwiami dla nauczycieli, wszedł Severus Snape.  
Bez słowa skierował się do miejsca, które zwyczajowo zajmował dyrektor, ale McGonagall powiedział do niego coś, czego nikt prócz profesorów nie dosłyszał. Bardzo powoli, jak w zwolnionym tempie obrócił się przodem do uczniów, zahaczając wpierw o absurdalną kolorystykę Dumbledore'a, a dopiero potem o bladego chłopaka, który spojrzał na niego dziwnie wyczekująco.

\- Ales?! – krzyknął Mistrz Eliksirów, ignorując zaskoczone spojrzenia. Rzucił się do przodu, biegnąc co sił w nogach. Minął równie zdumionego Dumbledore'a, kilka setek oczu wgapionych w niego i omijając zręcznie wyciągniętą różdżkę przytulił chłopaka do siebie.  
\- Durmstrang padł rano, Beauxbatons jest oblężone… - zdawał się szeptać przez ściśnięte nerwowo wargi, ale to było o wiele głośniejsze od szeptu.  
\- Nic się nie stało, spokojnie – odpowiedział mu szybko Snape, podnosząc półprzytomną dziewczynkę, która rozpoznawszy go po twarzy, przyciągnęła do siebie bliżej, a potem kilka łez obmyło jej twarz. – Gdzie Alessa? – spytał nagle, rozglądając się dookoła.  
\- Karkarow poddał szkołę i drasnął ją, gdy próbowała go powstrzymać… - urwał niepewnie nie mogąc wydobyć głosu.  
\- Zabiję go… - syknął Mistrz Eliksirów, przyciągając bliżej dziewczynkę, a błysk bólu pojawił się w jego oczach.  
\- Nie musisz… mówiłeś o klątwach… ja… - urwał. – Ja myślę, że to nie jest jedna z tych… - próbował tłumaczyć, ale język plątał mu się w ustach. – Mama jest nieprzytomna, nie mogę jej położyć… - zaczął po chwili o wiele przytomniej.  
Snape popatrzył na koniec uniesionej różdżki i wyciągnął dłoń, dotykając ukrytego pod peleryną niewidką kształtu. Nagle jakby zdał sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie jest i kto właśnie go obserwuje – obrzucił salę nieczytelnym spojrzeniem, które utkwił w Dumbledorze.  
\- Podasz mi różdżkę? – spytał cicho, próbując wyplątać się z objęć Claudii. Mała zaczęła protestować, więc przyciągnął ją mocniej do siebie, całując w czoło. Chłopak bez słowa przekazał narzędzie mężczyźnie, a ten zainkantował zaklęcie lewitacji.

Obaj odwrócili się bokiem, chcąc uciec nie tylko z Wielkiej Sali, ale także od ciekawskich spojrzeń, które towarzyszyły im od samego początku. Snape przez chwilę wpatrywał się w pustą przestrzeń przed sobą, po czym podciągnął wyżej przytuloną do niego dziewczynkę.  
\- Dyrektorze, proszę sprawdzić osłony zamku – mruknął wychodząc, a tajemniczy chłopak podążył za nim, powłócząc nogami i wciąż niepewnie zerkając na wszystkich zebranych.

ooo

Wizyta w skrzydle szpitalnym nie była zbyt długa. Severus Snape chodził w kółko wydeptując już i tak stare płytki. Raz po raz rzucał ostrożne spojrzenia w kierunku opatrywanych dzieci. Klątwa, którą rzucono na Alessę, nie była skomplikowana. Zresztą, niecelna minęłaby mimo jego interwencji, choć kobieta była wyjątkowo słaba i leżała teraz na jednym ze szpitalnych łóżek, po prostu na niego patrząc. Ales zrelacjonował mu już wcześniej przebieg krótkiej bitwy, a nawet spektakularnej ucieczki. Na samą myśl o tym, co przeszły jego dzieci włosy stawały mu dęba.  
\- Zostaniecie tutaj – wyszeptał w końcu. – Ales, co masz jeszcze do ukończenia? Zielarstwo? Transmutację? – Chłopak skinął twierdząco głową, wypijając dwie fiolki eliksiru.  
\- Tato, dzisiaj wieczorem musimy wzmocnić bariery zamku – wyszeptał cicho, gdy pielęgniarka podeszła do jego siostry, wtulonej w nogi matki.  
Mistrz Eliksirów popatrzył na niego pytająco, ale chłopak odwrócił wzrok. Podwinął tylko rękaw koszuli ukazując kilka podłużnych skaleczeń, z których wciąż ciekła krew. Mężczyzna o ile to możliwe zbladł jeszcze bardziej, ale zatrzymał się przynajmniej na chwilę w swojej nerwowej wędrówce.  
\- Wieczorem będziemy musieli odwiedzić dyrektora, a potem obaj pójdziemy w jedno jeszcze miejsce. Claudia i mama zostaną w moich komnatach. Są dobrze zabezpieczone – oznajmił mu.  
Podszedł do blondynki, która próbowała uspokoić dziewczynkę i położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. Pani Pomfrey spojrzała na niego dziwnie, ale nie powiedziała ani słowa. W tym była najlepsza. Nigdy nie zadawała zbędnych pytań, a nawet jeśli – to nie liczyła na odpowiedź.  
\- Są wyczerpani – zwróciła mu uwagę sucho, opatrując kilka zadrapań na czole Claudii.  
\- W moich komnatach są eliksiry…

\- Nigdy bym nie zgadła – zakpiła, ale nie dodała nic więcej.  
Nagle drzwi się otwarły i do środka wszedł Albus Dumbledore, patrząc ciekawie na nowo przybyłych. Przebrane w szpitalne ubranie i umyte dzieci, wzdrygnęły się na ostry dźwięk, a chłopak niemal natychmiast sięgnął po różdżkę, co nie uszło uwagi pielęgniarki, ani starszego czarodzieja.  
\- Severusie, czy mógłbym cię na chwilę prosić? – spytał, siląc się na spokój.  
Przez ostatnie dwie godziny próbował uspokoić setki uczniów i wydać jakieś sensowne dyspozycje, ale i tak skończyło się na odwołaniu popołudniowych zajęć. Tym trudniej było cokolwiek zorganizować, gdy nie wiedział czy Mistrz Eliksirów zamierza wrócić na zajęcia, ani kim są jego niespodziewani goście.  
\- Wolałbym zostać tutaj, Albusie – odparł spokojnie Severus Snape. Zmiana była łatwo dostrzegalna. Napięcie, które przeważnie spinało jego mięśnie twarzy odeszło w zapomnienie. Pustka z oczu zniknęła przykryta obawą przed czymś o wiele gorszym, niż odkrycie przez Czarnego Pana. Pozbawiony dawnej ostrości głos był niemal przyjemny dla ucha. – Chciałbym też przedstawić ci Alessę, Claudię i Alessandra Snape – Prince. – Spojrzał uważnie na żonę i dzieci, rejestrując zaskoczenie zarówno madame Pomfrey jak i dyrektora.  
\- Nie spodziewałem się… nigdy nie mówiłeś – urwał Albus Dumbledore, niepewny co właściwie chce powiedzieć.  
Tymczasem Alessa usiadła z niemałą pomocą Severusa na skraju łóżka. Jasne loki rozsypały się po jej plecach, gdy spojrzała wyżej na dyrektora. Ciemnoniebieskie oczy prześwietlały go niemal na wskroś.  
\- Miło mi pana poznać, panie Dumbledore – powiedziała z trudem artykułując poszczególne słowa, ale nawet teraz było słychać lekki francuski akcent.

\- Pani… Snape? – Lekkie wahanie w jego głosie zdradziło nerwowość.  
\- Prince – poprawił Severus, krzywiąc się jak to miał w zwyczaju. – Alesso, nie powinnaś mówić – zwrócił się do niej, trzymając ją za rękę przyozdobioną srebrnym pierścieniem w kształcie księżyca w pierwszej kwadrze. Kilka kryształków skrzyło się nieśmiało odbijając światło dnia. – Albusie, ulokuję ich na razie w moich komnatach. Porozmawiamy wieczorem w Kwaterze – dodał już dużo ciszej.  
Dyrektor skinął tylko głową, a widząc, że nikt nie zamierza nic dodawać wycofał się z powrotem na korytarz, który okupowała połowa uczniów Hogwartu o części profesorskiej nie wspomniawszy. Mistrz Eliksirów musiał wcześniej założyć jakieś nowe blokady, które wpuściły tylko jego, bo nawet Minerwa nie była w stanie przekroczyć drzwi, a Filius przez prawie dwadzieścia minut głowił się nad zaklęciem. Wszystkie jego wysiłki jednak spełzły na niczym i jedynym, co udało mu się ustalić było to, że wpuszczeni zostaną tylko ci o odpowiedniej sygnaturze.

ooo

Alessa Prince oparła się wygodniej na poduszkach, które pod plecy podłożył jej mąż. Oddychała z trudem, ale jej stan poprawiał się z godziny na godzinę. Nawet bladość na twarzy poczęła znikać, gdy tylko dostała kolejną dawkę eliksirów wzmacniających. Teraz właśnie Severus podkładał do jej ust kolejną ciemnoniebieską fiolkę. Wypiła bez zbędnych pytań i spojrzała na niego odrobinę zdenerwowana. Nie bardzo wiedziała, co działo się od opuszczenia Durmstrangu. Obudziła się słaba i obolała w skrzydle szpitalnym Hogwartu. Dzięki Merlinowi w obecności dzieci i męża, ale mimo wszystko niepokój jej nie opuszczał.  
\- Spokojnie, połóż się spać – mruczał do jej ucha, gdy obniżał posłanie.  
Widział, że bardzo chciała odpowiedzieć, ale wysiłek był zbyt wielki. Zaskoczony był już tym, że udało się jej zamienić choć kilka słów z dyrektorem, ale najwyraźniej świeża porcja eliksirów podbudowała jej siły. Teraz jednak powieki Alessy opadały coraz niżej, więc pozwolił jej po prostu zasnąć. Claudia przytulona do boku matki spała już od dobrych paru godzin. Nie chciał ich zostawiać na całą noc samych, ale nie miał wyboru. Musiał omówić wszystko z Zakonem, wycofać się, ukryć. Wszystko waliło się zbyt szybko. Był pewien, że w Durmstrangu pod okiem Karkarowa będą bezpieczni, ale to nie była pierwsza z jego pomyłek.  
Odwrócił się jak najciszej mógł w stronę Alesa, który obserwował go w ciszy od chwili wejścia do komnat. Chłopak był tak podobny do niego jak tylko mógł. Czarne włosy, nieprzeniknione oczy i nienaturalna bladość, która bynajmniej nie była wynikiem stresu związanego z ucieczką.  
\- Musimy iść – poinformował go, łapiąc o pod ramię. Byli tego samego wzrostu, choć jego syn nie miał jego wagi. Budowę odziedziczył po matce; drobnej acz ruchliwej kobiecie, której upór potrafił obalać najgrubsze mury.  
\- Wiem – odparł tylko.

Obaj sięgnęli po proszek i sypnęli go do kominka wykrzykując adres Kwatery Zakonu Feniksa. Bez trudu wylądowali na miękkim dywanie. Severus poprowadził ich długim, ciemnym korytarzem do kuchni, która pełna już była pozostałych członków. Kilka osób dyskutowało, a Dumbledore zdawał się coś tłumaczyć Blackowi, ale ucichli, gdy Ales odgarnął niesforny pukiel włosów, wchodząc do środka. Z trudem pohamował odruch obronny, zobaczywszy Szalonookiego Moody'ego.  
\- Witam Państwa – odezwał się w miarę uprzejmie.  
Siedzący w rogu Harry Potter drgnął usłyszawszy młody, przyjaźnie brzmiący głos. Ich wzrok skrzyżował się na kilka sekund, ale podobnie jak w przypadku pozostałych prześlizgnął się dalej.  
\- Witajcie – zaczął dyrektor, wskazując im miejsca. – Severusie mógłbyś? – pytanie zawisło w powietrzu.  
Snape zignorował propozycję herbaty wysuniętą przez Molly Wesley i skrzyżował ręce na piersi jak to miał w zwyczaju.  
\- Dwadzieścia lat temu poślubiłem Alessę, która przybrała nazwisko Prince. Skorzystałem z prawa do używania rodowego nazwiska przez ostatniego potomka i w ten sposób ukryłem zarówno fakt ślubu jak i posiadania dwójki dzieci, z których Ales jest tutaj obecnie, a Claudia wraz z Alessą odpoczywają w moich komnatach. Nie mam ochoty odpowiadać na kompletnie pozbawione sensu pytania o powód tego – urwał, patrząc zimno w oczy Dumbledore'a. – Odpowiedź jest jedna.  
\- Była wojna – wyszeptał Albus. Snape tylko skinął głową.  
\- Alessa i dzieci ukrywali się w Durmstrangu, który padł dziś rano. Beauxbatons jest oblężone o czym dowiemy się zapewne rano z „Proroka Codziennego". Karkarow nie żyje – urwał.  
Odchrząknął lekko, oczyszczając gardło. Siedzący koło niego syn wbił obie dłonie w blat, pozwalając paznokciom zagłębić się w blat.

\- Jeśli nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, chcielibyśmy porozmawiać z Alessem – poprosił Dumbledore.  
\- Jest dorosły, sam o sobie decyduje – odparł spokojnie Snape i popatrzył na syna.  
\- Nie mam nic przeciw, chciałbym tylko wiedzieć dlaczego jest tu tyle osób? – spytał, nie odrywając wzroku od blatu. Czarna szata musiała się samoistnie przystosowywać do sylwetki, bo wyglądała jak jedna z tych, którą nosił Snape, ale pasowała na niego idealnie.  
\- To Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa. Nie widzę sensu powtarzać tych samych relacji kilkukrotnie, chyba, że wolisz, żeby wyszli. – Dumbledore splótł palce przed sobą i pochylił się lekko do przodu, ale nie udało mu się pochwycić spojrzenia młodzieńca.  
\- Nie przeszkadzają mi. O co chce pan zapytać?  
Moody zrobił kilka kroków stając za dyrektorem.  
\- Kiedy zaatakowali Durmstrang i kto to zrobił dokładnie? – spytał szybko, chrapliwym głosem.  
\- Rankiem, tuż przed śniadaniem, a więc przed ósmą rano. Śmierciożercy, było ich zbyt wielu, żebym mógł dokładnie określi ich nazwiska. Nie znam ich z twarzy - odparł obojętnie.  
\- Mówiłeś, że Karkarow poddał zamek… - zaczął niepewnie Albus przypominając sobie mgliście zajście w Wielkiej Sali.  
\- Moja matka i Igor sprawowali pieczę nad barierami ochronnymi, które otaczają… otaczały Durmstrang. Karkarow tuż po tym jak je sprawdzałem, zdjął bariery, dając tym samym wolny wstęp wszystkim… Było za późno zanim się zorientowaliśmy. Matka próbowała podnieść je na nowo, ale została zaatakowana. Nieprzytomną przetransportowałem ją do Beauxbatons, a potem do… - urwał, spojrzawszy niepewnie na ojca.  
\- Hogsmeade – podpowiedział.  
Wbił ponownie wzrok w blat.

\- Hogsmeade. A potem Hogwart – dodał pewniej.  
\- Karkarow nie żyje? – spytał z kolei Moody, łypiąc na niego zdrowym okiem.  
Napięcie stało się niemal namacalne.  
\- Tak – padła krótka odpowiedź.  
\- Jak zginął?  
\- Od Avady.  
\- Kto?  
Severus drgnął, ale nie odezwał się, gdy Ales położył mu uspokajająco dłoń na ramieniu. To było coś dziwnego. Harry był niemal pewny, że to Snape powinien pocieszać syna, ale najwyraźniej się przeliczył.  
\- Zabiłem Karkarowa – powiedział spokojnie, podnosząc głowę do góry i bez lęku patrząc wprost w szklane oko aurora.  
\- Kogo jeszcze zabiłeś? – spytał zimno Moody. Od samego tonu jego głosu Harry dostał ciarek. Ales natomiast wydawał się niewzruszony. Czarne oczy patrzyły na aurora inteligentnie i jakby z groźbą ukrytą gdzieś głęboko.  
\- To nie jest śledztwo, Szalonooki – warknął Snape. – A twoim zadaniem nie jest wsadzić mojego syna do Azkabanu.  
\- Spokojnie, tato. Dam sobie radę – uścisk na ramieniu Snape'a zwiększył się. – Im wcześniej stąd wyjdziemy tym szybciej wrócimy do mamy – urwał, nie pozwalając łagodnemu tonowi zaburzyć całości. – Zabiłem w sumie koło ośmiu osób. Trzy w Durmstrangu i chyba pięć podczas oblężenia francuskiej placówki. Musieliśmy się przedrzeć poza błonie, a nie miałem innego wyjścia. Gdyby nam nie odcięto drogi powrotnej wszyscy byliby teraz zdrowi i szczęśliwi. Jeśli szuka pan mordercy… cóż… - urwał patrząc tym razem trochę zmieszany. – Może faktycznie nim jestem, ale nie zamierzam przepraszać za obronę kobiet.  
Lupin chrząknął, gdy cisza jaka zawisła pomiędzy nimi zaczęła być niewygodna.  
\- Panie…

\- Prince – powiedział spokojnie Ales.  
\- Panie Prince, zatem pozostawmy tę kwestię. Dlaczego udał się pan najpierw do Francji? – spytał spokojnie Lupin.  
\- Uczy tam przyjaciółka mojej matki, poza tym wiedziałem, że Hogwart nie jest całkiem bezpiecznym miejscem – odparł Ales bez chwili zawahania.  
\- Od kiedy szkoła jest oblężona?  
\- Byliśmy tam około godziny dziesiątej i trwała zażarta walka. Nie wiem kiedy dokładnie rozpoczęto bitwę, ale sądzę, że zaatakowano podobnie jak w Durmstrangu. Podaję czas wedle tego panującego na Syberii. – Kolejne rzeczowo przedstawione informacje.  
Zrobiło się odrobinę za cicho. Dumbledore poruszył się niespokojnie na swoim siedzeniu i nim Syriusz zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, zgromił go wzrokiem. Ales tymczasem rozprostował palce prawej ręki i poprawił rękaw, który zwisał do połowy dłoni.  
\- Nie użyliśmy świstokliku. Nie byliśmy przygotowani na taką możliwość. Nie powiem jak przemieściłem się tam z nieprzytomną kobietą i dzieckiem – zakończył, ściskając mocniej ramię ojca.  
\- Severusie czy możesz nam wyjaśnić to ty? – Głos zabrał Albus.  
\- Jak powiedziałem; mój syn jest dorosły i ma prawo do własnych tajemnic. Jeśli nie zamierza czegoś ujawniać nie mam prawa robić tego ja – powiedział spokojnie.  
Syriusz poderwał się do góry, patrząc z nienawiścią na obojętną twarz Mistrza Eliksirów.  
\- Jest takim samym cholernym Śmierciożercą jak ty! – Podniósł głos. – Pewnie właśnie infiltruje… - nie dokończył. Różdżka Alessa boleśnie wbiła się w jego szyję.  
\- Nazwij mojego ojca jeszcze raz Śmierciożercą – zawarł w tych słowach całą groźbę, która teraz zawisła w powietrzu. Ales pochylał się do przodu niemal tracą równowagę, ale nie drgnął nawet o milimetr. Lewa dłoń szeroko rozpostarta oddzielała go od pozostałych.  
\- Jest morder… - Syriusz nie dokończył, różdżka głębiej wbiła się w ciało.  
Snape tymczasem westchnął, przywracając resztę do rzeczywistości.  
\- Ales, zostaw Blacka w spokoju. – Wydawał się tak zmęczony. - Już od dawna nie potrafi mnie sprowokować i idiotyzmem jest samo to, że irytuje ciebie, ale najwyraźniej taki już jego urok. To Gryfon. Zidiociały, zkundlały, ale Gryfon – dodał nie zaciskając nawet szczęki.

\- Skoro tak twierdzisz – odpowiedział tamten, zabierając różdżkę, ale patrząc prosto w oczy Syriuszowi. Pogarda, to było jedyne, co można było w nich odczytać. – Nie jestem zwolennikiem Voldemorta – powiedział głucho, siadając na swoim miejscu i wycierając różdżkę o skrawek szaty. Położył ją w zasięgu ręki, lustrując pozostałych wzrokiem. Syriusz tymczasem został wypchnięty przez Lupina z własnej kuchni.  
\- Z Beauxbatons udaliśmy się również tą tajemniczą metodą do Hogsmeade, a potem na piechotę do Hogwartu, ale…  
\- Dlaczego nie od razu do zamku? – spytała Tonks, zaczynając nową stronę w auroskim notesie.  
\- Nigdy nie byłem w Hogwarcie, a w Hogsmeade odwiedzaliśmy czasem ojca. Nie wiedziałem tylko, w którą stronę jest dokładnie zamek – kontynuował. – Moja orientacja w terenie też chyba pozostawia wiele do życzenia. W którymś momencie musieliśmy zboczyć do lasu, który otacza Hogwart. Potem było już tylko wejście do zamku i skrzydło szpitalne – zakończył, odprężając się lekko.  
Severus Snape poruszył się poprawiając szatę. Potarł kościsty podbródek, wbijając wzrok w Dumbledore'a.  
\- Ales najprawdopodobniej przeprowadził je przez połowę Zakazanego Lasu, stąd luka czasowa – wyjaśnił. – Z tego, co opowiadał mi wcześniej musiał minąć chatę Hagrida gdzieś bardziej na południe. Wieże zamajaczyły mu kilka kilometrów dalej i wracał.  
Harry zaszokowany przypomniał sobie ociekającego wodą i błotem chłopaka. Umorusane twarze, lekko rozbiegany wzrok.  
\- Nie spotkaliście tam czegoś dziwnego? – spytał, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.  
\- To nie jest przedmiotem dyskusji, panie Potter – odparł sucho Snape, nim Ales otworzył usta.  
Zgromiony spuścił wzrok, zdziwił się więc gdy syn Mistrza Eliksirów, odpowiedział na jego pytanie.  
\- Nazwa Zakazany Las jest w pełni adekwatna do stworzeń, które je zamieszkują . Jeśli nie ma więcej pytań, chcielibyśmy wrócić do Hogwartu – zwrócił się szybko do dyrektora, uzyskując poparcie ojca.  
Moody, który do tej pory stał za Dumbledorem, pociągnął z piersiówki potężny łyk. Oparł jedną rękę na blacie stołu, a jego kamizelka niebezpieczne napięła się pod ciężarem dużego brzucha.  
\- Jaki był cel ataku? – spytał szorstko.

\- Nie jest Śmierciożercą, więc skąd ma wiedzieć? – wtrącił się Snape, wstając i ciągnąc chłopaka za sobą. – To bezsensowne pytanie. Muszę podać Alessie eliksir i tak nie było nas zbyt długo – stwierdził z wymuszoną nonszalancją.  
\- Dziwnie się zachowujesz Snape, nie sądzisz?  
Mistrz Eliksirów zatrzymał się w progu, odwracając tylko nieznacznie. Maska obojętności, która spadła z jego twarzy niemal natychmiast ukazała coś, czego Harry jeszcze nie widział. Strach.  
\- Mam rodzinę, Szalonooki.  
\- Zawsze miałeś – zauważył tamten.  
\- Ale nikt o tym nie wiedział. Teraz natomiast są w podwójnym niebezpieczeństwie. Ales, wychodzimy - ponaglił syna.  
Zostawili wszystkich z niejasnym przeświadczeniem o tym, że ta historia ma drugie dno i prędzej zginą, niż prawda wyjdzie na jaw.


	2. Chapter 2

Następnego dnia w „Proroku Codziennym" pojawił się artykuł o zburzeniu Durmstrangu i ataku na Beauxbatons. Z pierwszego z zamków podobno nie zostało więcej niż kilka kamieni, a w miejscu, gdzie dawniej stał, znajduje się obecnie krater. Nie wiadomo było ile osób dokładnie zginęło. Część uczniów ewakuowała się do okolicznego lasu, który nie można nazwać bezpiecznym, więc poszukiwania trwają. Nad gruzami jeszcze bardzo długo unosił się Mroczny Znak, niczym podpis szaleńca, który dokonał zniszczeń. Pierwszą stronę zresztą zdobiła fotografia wciąż tlących się zgliszczy.  
Oblężenie francuskiej szkoły skończyło się niemal tak szybko jak się zaczęło. Bariery Ochronne przetrzymały atak i nawet ukazał się wywiad z dyrektorką, która uspokajała wszystkich rodziców. Dzieci pozostawały pod opieką profesorów i personelu. Nikt nie ucierpiał. Właściwie nie potrafiła wiele powiedzieć o celu ataku, ale sądziła, że powiązany był z tym w Durmstrang.  
Zajęcia z eliksirów do końca tygodnia zostały odwołane. Plotki, które krążyły po Hogwarcie śmieszyły Harry'ego do rozpuku. Podejrzewano, że Severus Snape za swoich śmierciożerczych czasów zmusił jakąś biedaczkę do poślubienia go. Po czym zostawił ją wraz z dziećmi i ukrył się. Druga natomiast donosiła, iż nieznajomi są na pewno potomkami jakiejś jego siostry, tym bardziej, że chłopak był całkiem przystojny. A przecież ohydny Mistrz Eliksirów nie powinien posiadać urodziwych dzieci.  
Sam Severus nie pojawiał się na wspólnych posiłkach, co tylko wzmogło plotki. Jego komnaty rozszerzono o dwa kolejne pokoje, ale Dumbledore twierdził, że to tymczasowe. Harry brał udział w setkach dysput na temat nowoprzybyłych, ale nie zdradził ani jednego słowa z Zebrania Zakonu. Zdziwiony był samym faktem, iż pozwolono mu w końcu wziąć w nim udział, więc nie zamierzał podważać zaufania do siebie i wykazać się w tym względzie wyjątkową dyskrecją. Nawet Ron i Hermiona nie zostali poinformowani o rodzinie Snape'a, a i tak najpewniej w następnym tygodniu wszystko się wyjaśni, więc cierpliwie czekał.  
W weekend jak zwykle wybrali się do Hogsmeade. Hermiona próbowała za wszelką cenę odciągnąć ich od wystaw z najnowszym modelem miotły, ale poległa, gdy Ronowi udało się w końcu wyrwać. Czerwony szalik upadł na mokry chodnik, lecz niezrażony Gryfon podniósł go szybko i machając na przyjaciela, rzucili się uciekając przed rozwścieczoną dziewczyną.  
\- Ronaldzie Weasley! Natychmiast masz stawić się w księgarni! Obiecałeś! – pisnęła, ale nie ruszyła za nimi. Zawróciła tylko w miejscu i poszła w przeciwnym kierunku, będąc pewną, że chłopcy na pewno ją odnajdą po własnej eskapadzie.  
W tym samym momencie Harry zderzył się z wysoką zakapturzoną postacią, która z trudem chroniła się przed deszczem. Przeprosił, podnosząc przechodnia i już miał podążyć dalej za Ronem, gdy poczuł, że szczupła, ale silna dłoń zatrzymuje się na jego ramieniu.

\- Czekaj – powiedział pospiesznie znajomy głos. – Harry Potter? – spytał z dziwną nadzieją nie pokazując własnej twarzy.  
Pewny, że to kolejny psychofan Gryfon wyrwał rękę, szukając wzrokiem rudzielca. Deszcz przeszedł w lekką mżawkę, a mężczyzna w ciemnym płaszczu poruszył się niespokojnie.  
\- Tak, a kto pyta? – odpowiedział podejrzliwie.  
\- Nie wiem czy mnie pamiętasz z pewnego spotkania z pewnymi ludźmi w pewnym miejscu – zachichotał, wyrzucając z siebie potok słów bez wytchnienia.  
\- Mam dobrą pamięć, ale nie pamiętam nikogo w kapturze.  
\- Idiotyzm – sarknął tamten. – A myślałem, że ojciec ma manię prześladowczą. Chciałem w zasadzie zapytać tylko, gdzie tutaj jest księgarnia i miejscowy oddział Gringotta. Ales – dodał na sam koniec, jakby to było westchnienie. – Jak na Zbawcę Czarodziejskiego Świata potykasz się o wiele za często – zażartował.  
Harry otworzył szerzej oczy ze zdziwienia i spróbował zaglądnąć pod kaptur, ale silna dłoń powstrzymała go niemal od razu.  
\- Ojciec prosił, żebym się nie afiszował, więc sam rozumiesz… - urwał.  
Harry nie rozumiał, ale nie zamierzał tego komentować.  
\- Jestem tu z przyjaciółmi i jestem pewien, że Ron wie gdzie jest bank. Ja nie mam pojęcia… Rzadko bywam w Hogsmeade – usprawiedliwił się.  
\- Na pewno częściej niż ja. – Gryfon wyobraził sobie lekki uśmiech na wąskich wargach. Z Alesa promieniował spokój i pewność siebie. – Prowadź, Harry Potterze – poprosił.  
\- Wystarczy Harry – odparł mając nadzieję na rewanż, ale Prince nie odezwał się.

Ruszyli w ślad za Ronem, znajdując go właśnie tam, gdzie Harry miał nadzieję. Rudzielec stał z nosem w wystawie obśliniając się na widok nowego Pioruna14, który dumnie prezentował się na stojaku. Cena, dyskretnie zakryta, zapewne zwaliłaby każdego normalnego czarodzieja z nóg, więc przezornie bali się nawet zapytać.  
\- Już się martwiłem, że zaciągnęła cię do księgarni – mruknął, gdy podeszli.  
\- Nie, ale i tak tam musimy iść – odpowiedział szybko.  
\- Ja na pewno tam nie wejdę… Może i jest moją dziewczyną i może obiecałem, ale… - urwał, kątem oka dostrzegając nieznajomą postać. – Harry? – spytał bojaźliwie.  
\- Nic się nie stało Ron. To jest… ekhm… - Nie był pewien jak i czy ma przedstawić Alesa. W zasadzie wspominał coś o nieafiszowaniu i nie miał obowiązku ufać jego przyjaciołom. Na Zebraniu też nie przedstawiono go, więc jeśli posiadał o nim jakiekolwiek informacje to przekazał mu je Snape, a te na pewno nie były pochlebne. Mistrz Eliksirów nie znosił go prawie tak bardzo jak Harry jego, choć fundamenty, na których powstała jego niechęć zaczęły kruszyć się coraz mocniej, gdy okazało się, że profesor ochraniał swoją rodzinę prawie dwadzieścia lat.  
\- Ales Prince, a pan to? – spytał cicho, wyciągając dłoń na powitanie.

\- Ron Weasley – uścisnął niepewnie jego dłoń. – Eeee… Wielka Sala… w poniedziałek? – zaczął nieskładnie.  
\- Owszem – odparł krótko. – Mam nadzieję, że nie wystraszyłem was za bardzo. Teraz natomiast mam małą prośbę. Potrzebuję znaleźć miejscowa placówkę Gringotta i księgarnię, która byłaby dobrze wyposażona, a wskazówki mojego ojca jak zwykle były tak enigmatyczne, że już po przekroczeniu Hogwartu zastanawiałem się, w którą stronę mam iść – zażartował.  
Ron poczerwieniał przy słowie ojciec, przypominając sobie wszystkie plotki. Dzisiejszy wieczór w Pokoju Wspólnym będzie jednym z pamiętnych. Weasley zapewne nie przepuści okazji opowiedzenia wszystkim o przypadkowym spotkaniu. Gryfon nigdy nie grzeszył dyskrecją.  
\- Ja tak… Gringott - wyrzucił z siebie. – Eee… następna przecznica w lewo i do końca… a do księgarni idziemy stąd w prawo i to taki budynek z napisem…  
\- Niech zgadnę – KSIĘGARNIA? – zapytał uprzejmie, kryjąc rozbawienie.  
\- Wiesz, w zasadzie możemy cię zaprowadzić – zaproponował nagle Harry, ignorując to, że wcześniej się nie przedstawił.  
\- Możemy? – Rudzielec wydawał się zaskoczony.  
\- Możecie? – W tej samej niemal chwili zapytał Ales, z niewielką nutka nadziei w głosie.  
\- Jasne. Zresztą musimy znaleźć Hermionę – urwał. – To nasza przyjaciółka. I na pewno będzie tam, gdzie są książki – starał się zażartować, ale nie wyszło mu to zbyt dobrze.  
Bez zbędnych komentarzy podążyli jednak w kierunku Gringotta, mając nadzieję, że w końcu zrobi się odrobinę cieplej. Zimno potęgowane było przez lekki deszczyk i wilgotne ubrania, które nieprzyjemnie przylegały do ciała. Na szczęście w ciągu kilku minut znaleźli się pod szczelnym dachem placówki banku. Ales szybko zdjął równie przemoczony kaptur i odgarnął kilka przylepionych do twarzy mokrych kosmyków. Wyglądał o wiele lepiej niż pięć dni temu w Wielkiej Sali, a nawet podczas zebrania Zakonu. Rodzinna chyba bladość nie wyglądała już na chorobliwą. Nawet przemęczenie zeszło z jego twarzy, nadając jej dużo spokojniejszy, bardziej odprężony wyraz.

Pewnym ruchem sięgnął po różdżkę i wymruczał jakąś nieznaną inkantację osuszając najpierw ich ubrania, a potem swoje. Po czym zanim zdążyli mu podziękować, poprosił ich o to, by zaczekali w korytarzu, uprzedzając, że nie powinno to długo potrwać. Faktycznie, nie tracił czasu podchodząc od razu do kontuaru i wręczając goblinowi w kamizelce list z pieczęcią. Nachylił się nad niewielkim mężczyzną i wprost do ucha wyszeptał mu kilka słów, po których tamten schylił się do ziemi oddając mu pełen szacunku popłoch. Zaroiło się o kolejnych pracowników banku, którym nieustannie odmawiał, aż w końcu któryś z nich przyniósł mu sakiewkę z galeonami.  
\- Dziękuję – powiedział uprzejmie na pożegnanie, zakładając ponownie kaptur na głowę. – Mam nadzieję, że nie trwało to długo – odezwał się po chwili go nich, gdy Ron zaczął prowadzić w stronę księgarni.  
\- Nie, w zasadzie nie. – Harry nie bardzo wiedział jak zacząć rozmowę, ale ten wyszedł z mu z pomocą.  
\- Jak na brytyjskiego czarodzieja nie jesteś zbyt obeznany z Hogsmeade – zauważył spokojnie, zamieszczając tam zakamuflowane pytanie.  
\- Wychowali mnie mugolscy krewni matki. O tym, że mam magiczne zdolności dowiedziałem się z listu z Hogwartu – odrzekł, odrobię krępując się na wspomnienie ciotki Petunii. Rzadko miał okazję rozmawiać z kimś o miejscu w którym spędził dziesięć lat życia i obecnie każde wakacje. – Co chcesz dokładnie kupić w Esach Floresach? – rzucił w zamian pytaniem, podtrzymując rozmowę.  
\- Książki dla siostry. Zacznie pierwszy rok Hogwartu. W Durmstrangu mieliśmy odrobinę odmienny tok nauczania, więc mam całą listę od podstaw –westchnął. – Zdaje się, że sam też muszę nadrobić kilka przedmiotów.  
\- Będziesz się z nami uczył? – wyrwało się Ronowi, zanim zatkał dłonią usta.

\- Nie wiem czy dokładnie z waszym rocznikiem… - zaczął niepewnie, gdy mijali cukiernię. – Jeśli jesteście na piątym roku to owszem na pewno pojawię się na Transmutacji, Zielarstwie i Opiece Nad Magicznymi Zwierzętami.  
Gryfoni przez chwilę trawili zdobyte informacje. Mieli zbyt mało wiadomości na temat Durmstrangu, by zadać konkretne pytanie. Do tego Harry nie chciał odkrywać kart, których nie powinien. Skutkiem tego milczał uparcie, pozwalając sytuacji rozwijać się po swojemu.  
\- Więc wygląda na to, że będziemy jednak mieć wspólne zajęcia. Wybierzecie Domy? – spytał ciekawie Ron. –Wiesz, skoro zaczniecie naukę to chyba musicie być przydzieleni…  
\- Tak, ojciec wspominał coś o tym, ale zastanawiam się jaki jest sens Ceremonii Przydziału dla dwóch osób. Chyba dużo zachodu z tym jest?  
\- Nie, właściwie to kilka minut.  
\- Claudia na pewno będzie musiała wybrać Dom – podjął po chwili. – Ja jeszcze nad tym pomyślę. Nie wiem jak długo tu zostaniemy, a ja i tak w tym roku kończę naukę. Dzięki za odprowadzenie – odparł szybko w drzwiach, gdy wchodzili. Delikatnie zatarasował im wejście.  
Harry zaskoczony stwierdził, że już dotarli. Hermiona pomachała im przez szybę, gdy zaglądnął ciekawie do środka.  
\- Wiesz, wchodzimy z tobą. Widzę już Hermionę – powiedział Ron niemal całkiem już odprężony.  
\- Ach tak. To do zobaczenia zatem później w Hogwarcie – odparł prawie beztrosko ściągając kaptur z głowy.  
W pomieszczeniach zdawał się czuć o wiele bezpieczniej niż na otwartej przestrzeni. Harry wcale się mu nie dziwił, przypominając sobie ludzi, którzy gapili się bez ogródek na jego bliznę. Nie było to ani przyjemne ani pożądane. Ales co prawda nie posiadał znaków pochodzenia czarno magicznego, ale ewidentne podobieństwo do ojca też nie należało do całkiem pozytywnych. Niemal natychmiast pojawił się przed nim sprzedawca i Harry zdążył tylko zobaczyć listę, którą chłopak mu podał zanim Hermiona wciągnęła go między półki o eliksirach.

\- Gdzieście się podziewali?! – syknęła. – Myślałam, że będę musiała was siłą odlepiać od tych przeklętych mioteł!  
\- Mionka, my tylko pomagaliśmy – zajęczał Ron, ale dziewczyna tylko prychnęła.  
\- Musimy wybrać przynajmniej dwie przydatne pozycje z tych, które mam w swoim spisie. Nie zdajecie sobie nawet sprawy, że musimy się przygotować do OWUTEMów i to jak najszybciej. Zostało niewiele czasu, a wy go marnujecie na quidditch! – pisnęła zdenerwowana i odrobinę zniesmaczona ich nieodpowiedzialnym zachowaniem.  
Harry nie słuchał dalej, przyzwyczajony do jej ciągłych tyrad. Kątem oka zauważył czarną pelerynę, która zniknęła za którymś z regałów. Targnięty nagłych impulsem ruszył w tym kierunku bez trudu rozpoznając Alesa przeglądającego książki do transmutacji. Chłopak mruczał coś nieskładnie, gdy przeglądał poszczególne strony. Najwyraźniej część z zaklęć opanował w starej szkole. Potter złapał się na tym, że zastanawia się ile chłopak w zasadzie ma lat. Nie mógł być wiele starszy od nich, zamierzał przecież uczyć się wraz z nimi. Różnił się ewidentnie patyczkowatą budową. Bardzo wysoki i szczupły, o pociągłej twarzy sprawiał wrażenie dużo starszego, ale przecież Snape nie mógł mieć ponad dwudziestoletniego syna. Był przecież rówieśnikiem Jamesa Pottera, więc teraz liczyłby sobie czterdzieści lat.  
Ales tymczasem przemieścił się w inną część księgarni, ukrytą bardziej w cieniu i Harry zawahał się zanim odbił się od półek, które ukrywały jego obecność. „Eliksiry zaawansowane i ich zastosowanie" głosił szyld nad regałem. Tam młodzieniec czuł się o wiele swobodniej. Przejrzał kilka pozycji uśmiechając się lekko wąskimi ustami. Niemal z czułością pogłaskał grzbiet opasłego tomiszcza nim odłożył je na bok, gdy podszedł do niego księgarz wraz z listą i wybranymi pozycjami. Chwilę potem dzwonek ogłosił jego wyjście.  
Ciekawość nigdy nie była dobrą stroną Gryffindoru. Gdyby nad tym podumać dłużej – to właśnie ona wpychała Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół w największe kłopoty, więc gdy tylko poczuł chęć przeglądnięcia dokładnie tych samych półek, co Ales był pewien, że nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie. Nie mógł na to jednak nic poradzić. Tak jak na to, że chłopak niezwykle go intrygował. Miał wokół siebie tę samą dziwną aurę, którą roztaczał Snape, ale nie była tak nieprzyjemna… Raczej interesująca. Przyciągająca. Podszedł więc do regału i sięgnął po gruby tom, który jeszcze chwilę wcześniej spoczywał w dłoniach Alesa.  
„Magia krwi. Jej wykorzystanie w eliksirach. Prawdy i mity" Loki z Asgardu. Złote litery zabłyszczały w słabym świetle. Przejrzał kilka stron, ale nie zrozumiał z tego ani słowa. Ales jako syn Mistrza Eliksirów zapewne o wiele lepiej orientował się w tej kwestii. Może Snape nawet poprosił go o sprawdzenie tej pozycji?  
Rozmyślania przerwał mu rozwścieczony krzyk Hermiony, która zdała sobie sprawę, że od kilku minut mówi do siebie. Ron musiał w końcu zbiec do działu o quidditchu, a to nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

ooo

Poniedziałek zapowiadał się jako najbardziej ekscytujący z dni. Już podczas śniadania dowiedzieli się, że nie odwołano zajęć z eliksirów i chyba po raz pierwszy oczekiwano ich z zapartych tchem, a nie krańcowym przerażeniem. Harry szybko połknął grzanki i sok dyniowy, zabierając po drodze torbę z podręcznikami. Nawet Ron wydawał się podekscytowany, cały wczorajszy dzień nie mógł przestać mówić o Alesie, choć relacja jego rozmowy wyglądała na dużo żywszą niż w rzeczywistości. Dziewczęta już od pewnego czasu plotkowały już nie tylko o wielkim wejściu Alesa, ale także o jego egzotycznie bladej twarzy i delikatnych rysach. Nawet determinacja wydawała się im interesująca i podczas rozmów padało najczęściej słowo 'przystojny', więc Harry zaczął mu już współczuć.  
Nie kłopotał się tym jednak długo, bo przed salą do eliksirów ustawiła się kolejka uczniów Gryffindoru i Slytherinu. Szepty wzmogły się po obu stronach, gdy drzwi bezszelestnie otworzyły się na oścież, a w środku stał Ales Prince, który marszcząc lekko brwi czekał na wejście uczniów. Usiedli na swoich miejscach robiąc więcej hałasu niż to konieczne, dodatkowo niemal cały czas zerkając na stojącego w ciszy chłopaka.  
\- Cóż, nazywam się Alesander Prince – przedstawił się, ignorując szepty, które tylko się wzmogły. – Nie zamierzam ukrywać, iż moim ojcem jest Severus Snape – wypowiedziane spokojnym głosem słowa wzmogły hałas o kilka dodatkowych decybeli. – Nim zburzono Durmstrang uczyłem tam Eliksirów i możecie być pewni, że mimo młodego wieku znam się na rzeczy nie tylko przez pokrewieństwo z Mistrzem Eliksirów. Tymczasowo będę zastępować mojego ojca, więc proponuję nie tytułować mnie mianem profesora, ponieważ będzie to raczej krótka przygoda. Dzisiaj zaczniemy od Eliksiru Wiggenowego. Jakie jest jego działanie? – spytał kończąc szepty.

Ręka Hermiony powędrowała do góry nim ktokolwiek mógł nawet zareagować.  
\- Pani w drugim rzędzie, proszę się przy okazji przedstawić – dopuścił ją do głosu.  
\- Hermiona Granger – skinęła mu lekko głową. – Eliksir Wiggenowy jest niezwykle silnym eliksirem, który powstaje w wyniku ekstrakcji kory drzewa Wiggen w śluzie z gumoch…  
\- To nie jest odpowiedź na pytanie, Hermiono – przerwał jej nim zdążyła się rozpędzić. Ślizgoni zachichotali, gdy Gryfonka zaczerwieniła się po cebulki włosów. – Jakie jest jego działanie? – powtórzył spokojnie, siadając na krawędzi biurka. Jeśli Harry się nie mylił to Lavender Brown westchnęła i wbiła w Alesa jeszcze bardziej rozmarzone spojrzenie.  
\- A więc Eliksir Wiggenowy – zaczęła ponownie, ale urwała widząc jego lekko karcący wzrok. – Leczy nawet najcięższe rany – zakończyła jednym tchem, onieśmielona.  
\- Dokładnie, Hermiono. Kociołki są przed wami. Śluz z gumochłona i kora drzewa Wiggen w odpowiedniej szafce. Zapraszam do warzenia, gdybyście mieli jakieś pytania, będę przy biurku – powiedział spokojnie i obszedł mebel tylko po to, by sięgnąć po własny kociołek i kilka podejrzanych składników.  
Wszyscy spojrzeli jak na komendę w jego stronę, robiąc zdziwioną minę. Nie tego się spodziewali. Snape przyzwyczaił ich do krótkich warknięć, najwyżej niekompletnych instrukcji na tablicy, a obecnie na czarnym blacie znajdował się dokładny przepis jak krok po kroku przygotować Eliksir Wiggenowy i nawet Neville Longbottom powinien sobie z tym poradzić. Z tym tylko, że obecnie znajdowali się w klasie OWUTEMowej, która skupiała w sobie najlepszych uczniów ze wszystkich Domów. Harry i Ron chwilami zastanawiali się nad tym, skąd się tu wzięli, ale skoro konieczne było zaliczenie eliksirów do pracy aurora, nie zamierzali o tym dyskutować.

\- Ekhm, panie Prince? Co pan właściwie robi? – spytał w końcu Terry Boot.  
\- Warzę. Jesteśmy w sali, która ewidentnie się do tego nadaje. Poza tym myślałem, że jesteśmy po imieniu – uniósł wysoko brwi, ale nie odwrócił wzroku od kartki. – Ja w swoim kociołku będę miał wariację Eliksiru Wiggenowego. Jeżeli wolicie możemy zrobić zawody, komu pierwszemu się uda. Wytworzenie pierwotnej wersji zajmuje około godziny. Mojej wersji… na dobrą sprawę… około dwudziestu minut dłużej, a dodam, że pierwszy raz widzę ten przepis – urwał, ruszając w kierunku szafki z ingrediencjami. – Trzydzieści punktów dla domu, który zrobi to pierwszy i bądźcie pewni, że jeśli nie wymogę tego na ojcu to są inni profesorowie, którzy dodadzą je z czystym sumieniem. – Tym razem popatrzył lekko kpiąco na oniemiałych uczniów.  
Ruszyli niemal natychmiast, przekrzykując się nawzajem. Hermiona z zaróżowionymi policzkami spoglądała od czasu do czasu na pochłoniętego pracą Alesa. Malfoy tymczasem ścierał na tarce zapamiętale większe skrawki kory i dodawał je w równych odstępach zerkając na zegarek nerwowo. Minęło już niemal czterdzieści minut, gdy Prince w końcu westchnął wąchając opary eliksiru, który bulgotał w jego kociołku. Ustawił różdżką temperaturę wrzenia i wszedł pomiędzy ławki komentując półgłosem pracę młodych czarodziejów.  
\- Harry, więcej kory, zmiel ją albo zetrzyj drobniej – usłyszał Potter nad swoim uchem. Skinął bez słowa głową, gdy skrawek czarnej peleryny połaskotał go po dłoni. Podobną uwagę usłyszał Ron, ale nawet nie zareagował. Najwyraźniej zamierzał po prostu przetrwać te zajęcia bez punktów ujemnych, a skoro Ales nie mógł tego zrobić…  
\- Pani z pięknym uśmiechem, tak dokładnie pani – dodał, gdy Lavender podskoczyła na swoim krześle. – Plamy z tego śluzu nie chcą schodzić zbyt łatwo, więc jeśli będziesz miała problem… na to też są eliksiry, a jeden mam w swoich zbiorach. – Gryfonka przytaknęła szybko, uśmiechając się szeroko jakby wygrała na loterii i miała spędzić wieczór z Wiktorem Krumem.  
Nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, bo chłopak był już przy kolejnej ławce i szeptał coś do Malfoya, a ten mimo, że zacisnął zęby skinął potakująco głową i zmniejszył płomień pod kociołkiem. Ales sprawdził czas, po czym wrócił do swojego biurka, dodając najwyraźniej ostatni składnik, bo chwilę potem ostudził całość i przelał do trzech fiolek. Podniósł z biurka nożyk do listów, przeciął skórę na swojej dłoni i nim ktokolwiek zareagował wypił pierwszą buteleczkę. Rana zasklepiła się natychmiast, a na ręce nie została nawet blizna. Podniósł wzrok na zszokowane twarze uczniów.

\- Skończyliście już? – spytał z lekkim uśmiechem. – Puste fiolki są w szafce za wami, ale na pewno już o tym wiecie.  
W tej samej chwili Hermiona ruchem różdżki przywołała pierwszą pustą buteleczkę i napełniła ją eliksirem o idealnym kolorze. Następnie nie dając nawet szansy Malfoyowi odesłała ją szybko do biurka, przy którym wciąż stał Ales.  
\- Brawo, Hermiona! Jesteś z? – spytał zabierając się za pusty pergamin i pióro.  
\- Gryffindoru.  
Zanotował szybko, gdy pozostali uczniowie przelewali swoje wywary do buteleczek. Niektóre mniej niektóre bardziej udane i zasiedli z powrotem w ławkach. Do końca zajęć zostało jeszcze dobre piętnaście minut i Snape zazwyczaj wykorzystywał je do zadawania prac domowych. Czekali więc teraz na to, co powie.  
\- Cóż, czy ktoś wie dlaczego pomimo tego, że powinienem skończyć dopiero za jakieś dwadzieścia minut wykonałem swój eliksir wcześniej? – spytał z zachęcającym uśmiechem.  
\- Oszukiwałeś? – odpowiedział pytaniem Ron.  
Ales roześmiał się dźwięcznie.  
\- Nie. Skorzystałem z trzech innych eliksirów, które w wyniku dają dokładnie Eliksir Wiggenowy, ale wciąż zanieczyszczony. Obgotowanie go w liściach mięty znosi nadmiar śluzu, który ulatnia się wraz z parą.  
\- Dlatego wąchałeś całość? – spytała Hermiona. Skinął potakująco głową.  
\- Ale nie próbujcie robić tego w domu bez nadzoru – zażartował. – Dobrze, więc koniec zajęć. Mam nadzieję, że dorastam do pięt mojemu ojcu. Posprzątajcie swoje kociołki i do zobaczenia za kilka minut ponownie.  
Zabrał pozostałe fiolki rzucając czar czyszczący, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic wyszedł, powiewając czarnymi szatami. Cho Chang odwróciła się zaraz za nim i skrzyżowała dziwnie porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z Lavender, która natychmiast zachichotała. Dziwna epidemia dziewczęcych śmiechów trwała prawie całą przerwę, i nawet Pansy Parkinson, zazwyczaj zapatrzona ślepo w Draco, rzucała chłopakowi powłóczyste spojrzenia.

Zajęcia Transmutacji nie przyniosły wiele nowego. Ales po odprowadzeniu siostry wszedł w ostatniej chwili do sali, rzucając McGonagall przepraszające spojrzenie. Nie zareagowała niczym innym jak ściśnięciem już i tak wąskich ust.  
\- Niech pan siada, panie Prince – westchnęła. – Nie wiem na czym skończył pan zajęcia Transmutacji w swojej szkole – uniosła bardzo wysoko brwi.  
\- Transmutacja z przemieszczeniem w płaszczyźnie poziomej, pani profesor. Jestem akurat na poziomie tego roku. Sprawdziłem to wcześniej i mam już podręcznik – odpowiedział cichym głosem, który przyjemnie wibrował. Spojrzał niepewnie na siedzących już w ławkach uczniów i nie widząc żadnego pustego miejsca wepchnął się po prostu tuż obok Harry'ego pytając uprzednio o wolne miejsce. Ron natychmiast przesunął część swoich rzeczy robiąc mu więcej przestrzeni. I wszystko byłoby znakomicie, gdyby nie to, że przy próbach transmutowania jabłka stojącego na podręczniku w dokładnie taki sam podręcznik omal nie wybili sobie oczu różdżkami.

ooo

Kilka godzin później, gdy wszyscy zebrali się w Wielkiej Sali na obiad, McGonagall weszła na podwyższenie wraz z starą Tiarą Przydziału, której wystrzępione końcówki wyglądały jakby jakiś psiak zabrał ją do zabawy i pogryzł. Natychmiast zrobiło się też ciszej, kiedy do starej profesor Transmutacji podeszła dziesięcioletnia dziewczynka i z lekkim nieśmiałym uśmiechem usiadła na krześle. Za nią w pewnym oddaleniu stał Snape wraz z synem, obserwując wszystko dokładnie. Uśmiechnął się tylko raz, gdy Tiara po dłuższej chwili wykrzyknęła:  
\- Gryffindor!  
I w sali zrobiło się głośno od szeptów. Córka Snape'a w Domu Lwa? McGonagall spojrzała niepewnie na Claudię, ale Dumbledore już jej gratulował i przypinał herb Gryffindoru do zwykłej szkolnej szaty, a współ domownicy najpierw powoli, a potem coraz śmielej zaczęli klaskać. Dwie dziewczynki w pierwszego roku zrobiły jej miejsce koło siebie, gdy siadała przy swoim stole, rzucając ojcu jeszcze ostatnie spojrzenie zanim zabrała się do posiłku.  
Ales natomiast przylewitował sobie krzesło i zajął miejsce koło Hagrida. Rozmawiali o czymś półgłosem, a olbrzym wydawał się tak zainteresowany tematem, że profesor Flitwick musiał go uderzyć różdżką by zwrócić na siebie uwagę.  
\- Widziałeś? – spytał szybko Ron. Wgapiał się w stół Ravenclawu, więc Harry musiał oderwać wzrok od stołu nauczycielskiego.  
\- Co? – mruknął niezadowolony.  
\- Cho, Emily i Hope gapią się cały czas na Alesa i chichoczą. Nieustannie. Nawet na ciebie tak nie reagowały po wygranym Turnieju Trójmagicznym – zdziwił się.  
Hermiona spojrzała na niego z politowaniem i odłożyła powoli widelec.  
\- Ron, popatrz na niego. Jest wysoki, starszy, przystojny, tajemniczy… - urwała nabierając więcej powietrza. – I do tego nowy. NOWY. Nieznany. Kobiety uwielbiają nieznane. A na dodatek odebrał część uwagi, którą Slytherin poświęcał Malfoyowi i ten się cały czas wścieka, co oczywiście umknęło twojej uwadze.  
Cała trójka obróciła się patrząc na zarumienionego z wściekłości Księcia Slytherinu. Siedząca zazwyczaj po jego prawej Pansy, przesunęła się jak najbliżej prawej strony i bez cienia zażenowania wgapiała się w młodego Prince'a, który wymachiwał widelcem pokazując coś Hagridowi. Snape musiał wyjść, bo jego krzesło stało puste.  
\- Faktycznie. Chichoty mają swój plus – zauważył Ron. – Choć dalej nie wiem, co was tak w nim pociąga.  
-I tak nie zrozumiesz – westchnęła ucinając temat.  
Rozmowa została zepchnięta na dalszy plan przez Obronę Przed Czarną Magią, której ponownie zaczął nauczać Lupin. Pomimo protestów Rady Nadzorczej, Dumbledore zatrudnił go na okres próbny, który nieustannie przeciągał się, co niesamowicie wprost irytowało Snape'a. Chociaż nie darli kotów publicznie, czuć było napięcie pomiędzy nimi, gdy przebywali w jednym pomieszczeniu. Jakie było więc zdziwienie Harry'ego, gdy wchodząc do klasy minął wychodzącego Mistrza Eliksirów.  
\- Myślę, że do będzie doskonały pomysł, Severusie – krzyknął za nim jeszcze Remus i zaprosił ich gestem do środka.  
\- Jaki pomysł, profesorze? – spytała ciekawie Hermiona, wyciągając książki na blat. Nawet, gdy mieli typowo praktyczne zajęcia ona nie odpuszczała nawet jednego podręcznika, więc Harry podejrzewał, że pod szkolną szatą musi się kryć niezła muskulatura i na wszelki wypadek nigdy z nią nie zaczynał.  
\- Profesor Snape wraz z żoną zamierzają zrobić wam lekcję pokazową w następnym tygodniu. Szczegóły uzgodnimy jeszcze później, ale znając profesora to będzie naprawdę wielkie wydarzenie – na sali zapanowało poruszenie. Nawet Ślizgoni wydawali się zainteresowani. – Severus był mistrzem Klubu Pojedynków, który próbował reaktywować zdaje się mój poprzednik. Zresztą, chyba mogliście go podziwiać… - Usiadł za biurkiem, patrząc na zaciekawioną grupkę. – Dzisiaj zrobimy eliminacje… Trójka najlepszych zmierzy się z profesorem Snape'em.  
Kolejne dwie godziny zleciały jak z bicza trzasnął, poprzecinane jedynie szybkim atakiem i równie szybką obroną. Niekiedy nieskuteczną, więc na placu boju został w końcu Harry, Draco Malfoy i Blaise Zabini, który złośliwie uśmiechał się w kierunku czkającego bańkami mydlanymi Rona.  
*ooo  
Claudia wracała z biblioteki jednym z pustych korytarzy. Dzisiejszy dzień mogła uznać za udany, choć przeprowadzka z komnat ojca nie całkiem przypadła jej do gustu. Mama wciąż była bardzo słaba i dużo bardziej wolałaby zostać i poasystować jej przez cały dzień, niż zostać rzuconą na pożarcie kompletnie obcym ludziom. I to do tego bez Alesa. No ale skoro on sobie radził, dlaczego miałaby być gorsza?  
Ściskała więc kilka książek, które wypożyczyła jej pani Pince, mając nadzieję, że zdoła przeczytać wszystko do końca tygodnia. Dzisiejsze zajęcia nie odbiegały bardzo od tych, które miała w Durmstrangu. Zresztą nie zdążyła się zbytnio przyzwyczaić, uczyła się tam tylko przez niepełne dwa miesiące. Teraz jedynie Hogwart zaskakiwał ilością zajęć. W starej szkole miała prawo wybrania kilku przedmiotów prowadzących i zdania ich eksternistycznie, więc przykładem brata wybrała eliksiry i zaklęcia, ale tutaj musiała chodzić na wszystko. Nie ułatwiało jej to zbytnio sprawy, ale July i Ally, które dzisiaj poznała zapewniały ją, że nie ma zbyt wiele do nadrobienia. Do tego obiecały, że jej pomogą z najtrudniejszymi zagadnieniami.  
Tak zamyślona ni zauważyła pierwszego zaklęcia, które na szczęście chybiło, rozbijając w pył kilka kamieni w ścianie. Instynktownie upadła, odrzucając książki w bok i sięgnęła po różdżkę, ale w ciemności nie zobaczyła nikogo i niczego.  
\- Protego! – pisnęła, widząc wyłaniający się z ciemności czerwony promień. Zatrzymał się na jej słabej tarczy, która pękła niemal w tej samej chwili. – Protego! – krzyknęła kolejny raz, odczołgując się pod ścianę. Ostre kawałki kamienia poraniły jej lewą dłoń, ale nawet nie zwróciła uwagi. – Ales! Pomocy! Protego !  
Prześladowca nie pokazał się. Nie słyszała też inkantacji, więc zapewne rzucił wcześniej czar wyciszający, co tym bardziej nie ułatwiało sprawy. Starała się wyprzeć z pamięci świeże wspomnienia z ucieczki z Durmstrangu. Zaklęcia szalejące wokół nich, gdy Ales ciągnął ją przez zawalające się korytarze, krzycząc, żeby się nie bała, bo wszystko będzie dobrze. Czuła zapach krwi, jej smak w ustach, kiedy przypadkowo przegryzła wargę, widząc po raz pierwszy martwego człowieka. Profesora, którego zabił jej brat kilka chwil wcześniej, widząc, że na ustach ma już avadę. Widząc, że zamierza zagrozić im i powstrzymać przed ucieczką. Potem było jeszcze gorzej. Setki różnokolorowych promieni. Najczęściej czerwonych i zielonych, które sprawiały ból i zabijały. Pamiętała jak ojciec opowiadał o kolorach. Każdy miał znaczenie. Wszystko zawsze ma znaczenie. Szerokość krojonego składnika. Prędkość z jaką to robisz. Wprawa. Próbowała przypomnieć sobie jego kojący głos, gdy poczuła pierwsze fale paniki.  
\- Protego Maxima! – rzuciła z całych sił jedną z najsilniejszych tarcz, czując jak magia wycieka z niej. Robiło się coraz ciemniej, choć nie powinno. Korytarz był przecież na stałe oświetlony kilkoma pochodniami. Kolejny czerwony promień magii zatrzymał się kilka centymetrów przed jej twarzą i rozprysnął. Tarcza załamała się, a ona po prostu opuściła różdżkę nie czując w sobie już magii.  
\- Protego! – krzyknął ktoś z boku, przestraszonym głosem, gdy zaklęcie przeniknęło przez chroniący napastnika mrok. – Expeliarmus! Expulso! Protego! Jęzzlep!  
I cisza.

ooo

Severus Snape nigdy nie był miłą osobą, jednak była pewna grupa podejrzanych person, której to nie przeszkadzało. O dziwo nie można było do niej zaliczyć żadnego Śmierciożercy. Zwolennicy Czarnego Pana nie potrafili doszukać się ani odrobiny humoru i trafności w jego docinkach, co doprowadzało ich do szału, nie mniej niż to, że nie potrafili też odpowiedzieć na jego ironiczne uwagi. Pod pewnymi względami byli ograniczeni, bo jak wiadomo sarkazm jest domeną ludzi inteligentnych, więc Mistrz Eliksirów nie zamierzał bynajmniej zmieniać swych przyzwyczajeń tylko dlatego, że zaczął przebywać z mniej rozumnymi ludźmi. Wręcz przeciwnie, dopiero teraz czerpał cichą satysfakcję z faktu, że nikt nie był w stanie odbić piłeczki, a nie mówiąc już nawet o zdobyciu jakiegokolwiek punktu.  
Byli też ci, którzy trafiali do bramki za każdym razem. Tablica wyników szalała niemal jak na meczu skacowanych Puchonów i Gryffindoru w pełni chwały. Do takich osób na pewno należała jego żona, która teraz – ewidentnie niezadowolona wbijała w niego swoje jasnobłękitne oczy i żądała wyjaśnień, których udzielić nie potrafił.  
\- Dlaczego, na Merlina, nie chcesz mnie wypuścić? – zmierzyła go groźnym wzrokiem. – Mówię, siedzę, chodzę…  
\- Zrzędzisz – dodał odrobinę gderliwie, ale nie zamierzał przepraszać. Alessa potrafiła go z irytować w ciągu kilku minut i chyba to właśnie kochał w tej kobiecie najbardziej.

\- Z kim się przestaje… takim się staje – warknęła, odsuwając pustą fiolkę od ust.  
\- Rozumiem, że mówisz o swojej zacnej matce, a mojej teściowej? – Jego brwi powędrowały naprawdę wysoko i, gdyby nie znała go lepiej, pewnie uwierzyłaby w szczerość tego pytania.  
\- Nie narzekałeś jakoś, gdy przysyłała ci ciasto czekoladowe na święta – odbiła.  
Zrobił urażoną minę i już miał coś odpowiedzieć, gdy rozległo się pukanie. A właściwie to nawet nie pukanie, ale walenie do drzwi. Machnął na zadowoloną żonę ręką, dając jej znać, że ta kwestia nie pozostanie bez odpowiedzi i poszedł otworzyć. Jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy do komnat wparował Harry Potter spychając go bezceremonialnie na bok. Niósł na rękach, coś co do złudzenia przypominało…  
\- Claudia?! Potter, co się do cholery stało? – spytał, zabierając dziewczynkę z jego ramion i kładąc ją na sofie. Przywołał eliksiry wzmacniające i spojrzał wyczekująco na zadyszanego Gryfona.  
\- Ktoś ją zaatakował koło biblioteki… - wychrypiał. Wyciągnął z kieszeni jej różdżkę i położył ja na stoliku, wraz z książkami, które powiększył szybkim zaklęciem.

\- A pan co tam robił? – ostry ton, przerwał mu w połowie.  
\- Odprowadzałem Hermionę, a w bocznym korytarzu usłyszałem jakiś szmer. Ktoś musiał rzucić zaklęcie wyciszające, bo nie słyszałem nawet treści klątw.  
Stał na środku gabinetu, który teraz przejął rolę salonu, czując się cholernie nieswojo.  
\- Przyprowadź Alesa. Jest dwa pokoje obok, tylko uważaj na Ślizgonów. Mój list żelazny chyba nic już nie znaczy – warknął.  
Gryfon bez słowa wyszedł, kierując się wskazówkami Snape'a. Minęła go nawet roześmiana Lavender, skinąwszy mu głową i chichocząc szaleńczo. To faktycznie robiło się coraz bardziej irytujące. Chłopak stał w drzwiach swojej komnaty patrząc na dziewczynę zmieszany i zniesmaczony jednocześnie.  
-Ales! – syknął. – Twój tata chce cię widzieć – dodał równie cicho, patrząc w obie strony.  
\- Coś się stało? – spytał zaskoczony.  
\- Ktoś napadł twoją siostrę koło biblioteki – zdążył powiedzieć Gryfon. Chłopak ze zdumiewającą prędkością i zwinnością wyminął go w wąskim przejściu, wpadając do komnat Snape'a. Nie zamknął drzwi, więc Harry stwierdził, że może spokojnie wejść do środka, ale został ponownie wyminięty przez młodego Prince'a, który z wyciągniętą różdżką biegł w stronę wejścia do dormitorium Ślizgonów.

\- Kurwa! Ales! Wracaj! – dobiegł krzyk z wewnątrz. – Potter! Jesteś tam?  
\- Tak, panie profesorze – odpowiedział niepewnie, zerkając do środka.  
Snape właśnie wlewał od ust Claudii którąś z kolei fiolkę, patrząc lekko rozbieganym wzrokiem w drzwi własnej sypialni.  
\- Hasło to „…a wrogów jeszcze bliżej" – warknął. – Przyprowadź go, nie musi być przytomny – dodał odrobinę spokojniej.  
Zanim sens słów dotarł do Gryfona, nogi same poniosły go we właściwym kierunku. Ciemny, nieoświetlony korytarz skręcał kilkukrotnie, ale nie miał zbyt wiele problemów z dotarciem do wejścia do dormitorium. Przeklął się w myślach za nie zabranie swojej peleryny niewidki, ale doskonale wiedział, że nie miał na to czasu. Wyciągnął więc tylko różdżkę i wyszeptawszy hasło, które podał mu Snape wszedł do środka. Alesa znalazł bez trudu. Chłopak z rozwścieczoną miną wgapiał się w zebranych Ślizgonów. Stał w rogu Pokoju Wspólnego mierząc w starsze roczniki.  
\- Jeśli dowiem się kto dokładnie zaatakował moją siostrę, przysięgam, że skręcę jego kark tak mocno, że nie będzie musiał obracać się, żeby spojrzeć za siebie. A spoglądać za siebie radzę teraz często, bo tak się składa, że bardzo niebezpiecznie są samotne spacery Domu Węża… - wysyczał wściekle. Pansy Parkinson zbladła, gdy jego wzrok padł na nią. Pogarda, którą można było wyczytać w jego oczach była nie do opisania. Tak nie wyglądał nawet Snape, gdy się naprawdę mocno zdenerwował. – Tak tu u was ciemno… mroczno – ciągnął dalej. – Nawet nie wiadomo kto i kiedy mógłby was przekląć. Mój ojciec nie zna też wszystkich odtrutek… to taki szeroki dział… a z tego, co się orientuję to nawet w Świętym Mungu korzystają z jego rad – westchnął z udawaną nonszalancją. – Byłoby niezwykle przykre, gdyby ktoś z was trafił stanie krytycznym pod obserwację niedouczonych w połowie szlamowatych uzdrowicieli, którym płaci się głównie za wygląd i koneksje, a nie talent czy wiedzę…

Harry patrzył jak zaklęty na końcówkę różdżki Alesa, która zataczała coraz większe kręgi, mierząc to w jednego to w drugiego Ślizgona.  
\- Może powinienem pokazać wam dlaczego nie powinno się mnie denerwować? – spytał retorycznie, celując prosto w zesztywniałego Malfoya. Ślizgon zbladł o ile to jeszcze możliwe przy jego karnacji i obserwował jak zaczarowany w końcówkę różdżki. Jakkolwiek Harry chciałby zobaczyć jak się to skończy, wiedział, że musi to przerwać.  
\- Ekhm – odchrząknął. – Ales… eee… twój tata… cię prosi do siebie – wydukał, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich. – Znaczy natychmiast – powiedział odrobinę pewniej, patrząc w ciemne oczy chłopaka.  
Wąskie usta zadrgały nerwowo, ale różdżka została opuszczona. Ales podszedł do Pottera przepuszczając go przodem i zatrzymał się w przejściu.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że się zrozumieliśmy – warknął na do widzenia.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry następnego dnia obserwował pobladłą lekko Claudię, która siedziała kilka miejsc dalej podczas śniadania. Prócz nienaturalnego kolorytu i równie nienaturalnego zainteresowania Domu Węża nic nie zdradzało ataku na nią. Wątpił, by którakolwiek z jej koleżanek wiedziała, co się stało. Wiedział jednak, że zostanie mu wszystko zapamiętane, bo siedzący przy stole nauczycielskim Snape i młody Prince spoglądali na niego od czasu do czasu. Pierwszy odrobinę zdenerwowany i ewidentnie niezadowolony, a drugi z czymś dziwnym w oczach, co graniczyło z wdzięcznością.  
Poprzedniego wieczoru Mistrz Eliksirów niemal wypchnął go z komnat, mrucząc przy tym, żeby czasem nie wpadł na szalony pomysł informowania Pomfrey o tym, co się stało. Co prawda Harry'emu przez myśl to nie przyszło, ale Snape uświadomił go tylko w swojej prywatnej niechęci do szkolnej pielęgniarki.  
\- Czy mogę prosić wszystkich zebranych o uwagę? Profesor Snape chciałby nam zakomunikować coś ważnego – zaczął Dumbledore, uśmiechnąwszy się zapraszająco.

Oczy wszystkich zwróciły się do siedzącego wciąć mężczyzny, który z ociąganiem wstał. Splótł ze sobą dłonie, by potem szybko założyć je na piersi jak to miast w zwyczaju. Właśnie wtedy poły jego czarnej szaty najbardziej upodabniały go do nietoperza.  
\- W związku z wydarzeniami ostatnich dni – podkreśli ostatnie słowo, patrząc w stronę stołu Slytherinu. – Postanowiłem zrezygnować z opieki nad Ślizgonami. Rozmawiałem już z profesor Vector, która zgodziła się mnie zastąpić na tym stanowisku. Moja decyzja jest ostateczna i nieodwołalna, więc pielgrzymki do moich komnat nie mają większego sensu – warknął odrobinę za głośno.  
Ślizgoni oniemiali patrzyli na jedynego człowieka, który ich bronił przez ostatnie lata. Niemal od razu podniósł się szum nieskoordynowanych szeptów. Wielka Sala ponownie utonęła w dyskusjach, a Harry miał okazję zobaczyć szok wymalowany na twarzy Alesa. Ojciec chyba nie uzgodnił tego z nim, a przynajmniej nie został poinformowany. Claudia wciąż huśtała nogami kilka centymetrów nad podłogą zjadając kolejnego naleśnika.  
\- Stary, ale numer! Ciekawe, co zrobili? – szepnął Ron.  
\- A musieli coś zrobić? – prychnęła Hermiona. – Profesor jest najwyraźniej zajęty rodziną i to logiczny ciąg wydarzeń.  
\- Żartujesz?! Herm, on przecież walczył o nich przez ostatnią dekadę. Niemożliwe, żeby od tak stwierdził, że bierze urlop. Do tego nieodwołalnie. Słyszałaś go?! Wydawał się wściekły… - urwał Weasley. – Znaczy tłusto włosy dupek zawsze wydaje się wściekły…

\- Mógłbyś w końcu przestać być dziecinny – westchnęła. – I nie obrażaj naszego profesora.  
\- Snape'a?! Chyba żartujesz? Nie było go przez dwa tygodnie i nie straciliśmy żadnego punktu! ŻADNEGO! Słyszysz?  
\- Słyszę cię doskonale. Nie jestem głupia ani tym bardziej głucha. Jak tam twoja wypracowanie z Zielarstwa? – spytała z wrednym uśmiechem.  
Ron zakrztusił się sokiem dyniowym. Kilka łez spłynęło po jego zaczerwienionych policzkach.  
\- Z czego? Nie mówiłaś, że mamy wypracowanie – burknął obrażony.  
\- Od kiedy to ja powinnam o tym pamiętać. Nie jestem twoją sekretarką! – warknęła, zabierając teczkę.  
Szata zafalowała za nią, gdy wychodziła z Wielkiej Sali, a Ron patrzył za nią kompletnie ogłupiały.  
\- Kumplu wiesz o co poszło? – spytał Harry'ego.  
Gryfon potarł niespokojnie nadgarstek, kompletnie nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Hermiona i Ron coraz częściej się kłócili, a on nie chciał stawać po żadnej ze stron, bojąc się, że straci któreś z nich.  
\- Wiesz… Hermiona pewnie jest przemęczona tym, że musi za nas wszystko pamiętać – wykrztusił w końcu.  
\- Ale tak było zawsze…  
\- Tak, może dlatego ma już tego dość? –zaryzykował pytanie.  
Rudzielec wzruszył ramionami.

ooo

Ales kończył właśnie wypracowanie o mandragorach, o którym wspominała pani Sprout. Sam przedmiot nie wydawał się skomplikowany, ale miał pewne braki, które musiał jak najszybciej nadrobić. Zresztą zawsze uważał ten przedmiot za przydatny dla każdego Mistrza Eliksirów i nie rozumiał awersji ojca do hodowania własnych składników. Żałował tylko, że nie udało mu się zabrać z Durmstrangu wszystkich ingrediencji, które zbierał przez szkolne lata.  
Claudia czuła się już o wiele lepiej i ojciec wczesnym rankiem nałożył na nią kilka zaklęć ochronnych. Naprawdę współczuł komuś, kto wpadnie na pomysł kolejnego napadu na jego siostrę, bo odbite zaklęcie uderzy z podwójną pomocą nawet wtedy, gdy dziewczynka nie wyciągnie różdżki, a sama przecież też potrafi sobie świetnie radzić jak na jej wiek. Sam trenował z nią zaklęcia obronne i podstawowe klątwy, które nie były na liście tych zakazanych. Nie potrafiła jeszcze rzucać jednych i drugich na raz, ale miała też zbyt mało magii w sobie, by utrzymywać szersze tarcze. Szczęście, że Harry Potter odprowadzał wtedy swoją przyjaciółkę do biblioteki.  
Zresztą nie potrafił zrozumieć dlaczego ojciec nie cierpi tak tego Gryfona. W zasadzie chłopak zdawał się być całkiem rozgarnięty. Może lekko rozkojarzony, z podstawowymi brakami w eliksirach i niezbyt wielkim talentem w Transmutacji, ale jednak inteligentny. Eliksir Wiggenowy mógłby nie przypominać szlamu, gdyby nie zmiażdżył kory i systematycznie dodawał ją do kociołka, ale to nie były na tyle wielkie błędy, by zirytować Severusa Snape'a, który nazywał Pottera głupcem i idiotą na każdym kroku.

Ales spotkał go już kilkukrotnie. Najpierw na spotkaniu Zakonu, gdzie zadał co prawda niezbyt rozgarnięte pytanie, które odbiegało od tematu, ale to właśnie ono sprawiło mu największą trudność. Jak miałby wyjaśnić, że w Zakazanym Lesie byli bezpieczniejsi niż na błoniach? Niebezpieczne stworzenia, które zamieszkiwały ten teren trzymały się od nich z daleka, gdy przemierzali drogę ukryci pod koronami drzew. Świadomie wybrał tą trasę, ale samo uzasadnienie tego wyboru byłoby gwoździem do trumny. Niemal cały czas musiał uważać na słowa. Szalonooki Moody był nie tylko doskonałym czarodziejem, ale także doświadczonym aurorem, który wyczuwał Czarną Magię czy inną jej postać na kilometry.  
Na szczęście ojciec wtedy zareagował natychmiastowo, a kilka słów z jego strony złagodziło konflikt, który wisiał w powietrzu i spotkanie można było uznać za udane. Punktem pierwszym była krótka relacja o Durmstrangu, Beauxbatons i Hogwarcie. Potem zirytowanie Blacka i usunięcie go z zebrania, co również się powiodło. Nawet przystali na to, by nie wyjawiał metody przedostania się do Hogwartu tak szybko, ale zdawali sobie sprawę, że tajemnica wyjdzie na jaw już niedługo, więc zaczęli już przeciwdziałać.  
Jego myśli znów powróciły do osoby młodego Pottera. Wizyta w Hogsmeade i od razu znów trafia na niego. Zdawał się być odrobinę zdenerwowany, rozkojarzony, ale mimo wszystko dyskretny. Najdziwniejsze było to, że nie powiedział swoim przyjaciołom o spotkaniu Zakonu. Najwyraźniej był godny zaufania, co akurat nietuzinkowe jeśli chodzi o Gryfonów.  
Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru. Inaczej sobie go wyobrażał. Na pewno nie widział w nim niewysokiego bruneta, który nerwowo zagryzał wargi, gdy dochodziło do konfrontacji z sytuacją, której się nie spodziewał. Z ludźmi, których nie powinno tu być. Chłopak w zasadzie zdawał się być tak słodko niepewny siebie. Tak niewinny w swej nieśmiałości. Ales kompletnie nie rozpoznawał rozpieszczonego bachora z opowiadań ojca, który nieustannie wpakowywał się w niebezpieczeństwo. Który swoim tupetem doprowadzał go do szewskiej pasji. Wręcz przeciwnie – jego niezręczne próby nawiązania kontaktu podczas przechadzki po Hogsmeade czy lekcji transmutacji przedstawiały zupełnie inny obraz. Do tego to pełne skupienia spojrzenie podczas eliksirów i cicha zgoda na radę od niewiele starszego od siebie chłopaka.

Na domiar wszystkiego wczoraj bronił córki znienawidzonego profesora. Harry nie cierpiał hogwarckiego Mistrza Eliksirów. Można to było wyczuć w każdym słowie, w tonie wypowiadanych słów, gdy mruczał niewyraźnie 'twój ojciec' albo insynuował, że może o niego chodzić. Walczył z sobą, żeby nie powiedzieć czegoś niestosownego. Nie urazić zbytnio nieznajomego, nawet wiedząc, że to nie zostanie odwzajemnione przez jego ojca. Bo nie zostało, gdy Severus Snape bezpardonowo wyrzucił go z komnat wczorajszego wieczoru, grożąc zamiast podziękowań za bezinteresowne uratowanie córki.  
\- Cholibka, tu jesteś – usłyszał za sobą głos, który wyrwał go z rozmyślań. – Znam kogoś, kto może pomóc ci ze smokami . – Hagrid klepnął go po przyjacielsku w plecy, sprawiając, że runął na ziemię jak długi. Siedzenie na niezabezpieczonym oknie nie wydało mu się nagle najlepszym z jego pomysłów. Na szczęście upadł na tę mniej grożącą okaleczeniem stronę.  
\- Jasne, dziękuję bardzo. Jestem niezwykle wdzięczny – wycharczał z trudem słowa podziękowań, gdy pół olbrzym z przepraszającą miną próbował go podnieść.  
\- Ciągle zapominam, że jesteście tacy malutcy i słabiutcy – mruczał speszony.  
\- Naprawdę nic nie szkodzi… - zaperzył się, poprawiając szatę. – Jeśli coś mógłbym dla ciebie zrobić…. – zawiesił sugestywnie głos.  
\- Nie, nie. Tylko czasem wpadnij od mnie do chaty to pogadamy o smokach i innych takich nad szklanką czegoś mocniejszego – zaproponował z naturalną dla niego szczerością.  
\- Jasne, dziękuję jeszcze raz.

ooo

Zielarstwo nigdy nie ciągnęło się tak długo. Co prawda przeważnie stopniem znudzenia graniczyło z Historią Magii, ale dzisiejszy wykład o szkodnikach, które mogłyby zagrozić najbardziej morderczym z roślin dobił nawet Nevilla. Hary podejrzewał, że to przez sam fakt, że to Longbottom wyczytał już wcześniej z książki i teraz przysypiał od czasu do czasu spoglądając tylko w notatki lub, gdy siedzący obok Ales trącił go łokciem.  
Gdy młody Prince zajął miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie z wrodzoną sobie gracją i chyba równie naturalną elegancją skrócił pani Sprout w kilku słowach wszystko, co wie na temat roślin i ich hodowli. Co zirytowało Rona, a jego wprawiło w bezbrzeże zdumienie, oddał też pracę domową, o której dowiedział się całkiem przypadkowo. Hermiona była zachwycona od tamtej pory, czyli od dobrej godziny i wbijała w niego swoje orzechowe oczy, ignorując coraz bardziej zdenerwowanego tą sytuacją Rona.  
Ślizgoni wciąż w niestosownej dla nich ciszy obserwowali każdy ruch Prince'a i Harry po raz pierwszy poczuł się źle z myślą, że tylko on wie o wszystkim, co się dzieje. Złota Trójca Gryffindoru coraz częściej chodziła osobnymi ścieżkami i dopiero teraz uderzyło to w niego z całą mocą. Gdy Ron i Hermiona zaczęli się ze sobą spotykać odsunął się na bok, chcąc dać im chwile spokoju, mając nadzieję, że niedługo wszystko wróci do normy.

Ale nie wróciło. Zrobiło się nawet gorzej, gdy wciągnięto go szerzej w sprawy Zakonu, a Snape dał mu do zrozumienia, że uważa go za zagrożenie dla czarodziejskiego świata. Na domiar tego Hermiona coraz bardziej irytowała się zachowaniem Rona. Harry być może nie był geniuszem, ale traktowanie swojej dziewczyny jak kumpla i półmężczyznę, którego głównym celem w życiu jest rozmowa o quiditchu i odrabianie za niego lekcji nie jest dobry pomysłem. Łapał się nawet na tym, że zastanawiał się czy kiedyś przez pomyłkę Ron nie zapyta czy podoba się jej biust Lavender. Rudzielcowi podobał się na pewno i to widział nie tylko on.  
Jemu natomiast coraz większą przyjemność sprawiała obserwacja. Pozbawiona słów, chłodna analiza zachowań. Wyciąganie wniosków, które pozostawały przemilczane, bo do kogo właściwie miałby je skierować? Kto zrozumiałby, że pani Pince lubi czekoladowe żaby niemal równie mocno jak Ron, a Snape nie ma tłustych włosów odkąd przestał prowadzić wszystkie zajęcia? Kto inny zrozumiałby, że profesor Vector nie potrafi rozmawiać ze Ślizgonami, a każda jej próba kończy się fiaskiem? Draco Malfoy obecnie pełni rolę opiekuna domu i coraz bardziej niknie w oczach? Kto inny zainteresowałby się tym, że Ales nie ma tak krzywego nosa jak Snape i wydaje się bardzo przejęty własnymi stopniami, skoro przygotowuje się skrupulatnie do każdej lekcji?

Właśnie w tej chwili skrzyżował z Princem spojrzenia, walcząc o to by nie zarumienić się pod intensywnością jego wzroku i nie poddać się pierwszy. Nie miał jednak szans, gdy Ales odrobinę zmrużył czarne bezdenne studnie i pozwolił sobie filuternie mrugnąć. Następną rzeczą, którą zarejestrował Harry było ciepło rozlewające się po jego policzkach i blat ławki, w którą wbił wzrok nie wiedząc, gdzie mógłby się podziać dalej.

ooo

Była noc, gdy Mroczny Znak zaczął palić żywym ogniem. Severus Snape i tak był zaskoczony, że podarowano mu tydzień zanim Czarny Pan zdał sobie sprawę, iż zapewne został zdradzony. Rezygnacja z bycia opiekunem Slytherinu była jak publiczne przyznanie się do winy. Jak jego osobisty podpis pod oświadczeniem, że nie będzie już pilnował jego osobistych szeregów. Nie będzie ich szkolił i nie będzie ich bronił przed Dumbledorem. Jakby kiedykolwiek to robił. Żądania Czarnego Pana były nierealne. Chore marzenia chorego umysłu.  
Ból był jednak całkiem rzeczywisty, więc zbudzony ze snu, syknął mimowolnie. Czerwona czaszka i wąż odcinały się nieprzyjemnie na białej skórze. Krwawił. Popatrzył na przytuloną do niego małżonkę i zagryzł wargi, gdy sięgnął po różdżkę. Szybko przywołał Eliksir Bezsennego Snu i wypił do dna. Fiolka bezgłośnie upadła na dywan.  
Ranek nie był najprzyjemniejszy. Obudziło go mocne szarpnięcie i uderzenie w twarz.  
\- Severusie Snape jeśli zaraz nie otworzysz oczu… zabiję cię! – krzyknął mu ktoś do ucha. Wiedział kto i pomimo tego był tak zmęczony, że nie mógł nawet otworzyć ust, by szepnąć cokolwiek na swoje usprawiedliwienie.  
Alessa podała mu eliksir uzupełniający krew i sądząc po smaku jakiś na wzmocnienie. Świat przestał tak bardzo wirować, ale wciąż nie był na tyle stabilny, by się nim przejąć. Właściwie było mu wszystko jedno. Mdlący ból rozchodził się od ramienia i nie po raz pierwszy miał ochotę odciąć sobie rękę. Całą. Bez żalu.  
\- Sev… otwórz oczy, do cholery! – pisnęła kobieta tuż przy jego uchu.  
\- Nie wrzeszcz – wyszeptał. – Alesso, błagam cię, nie wrzeszcz – nie poznawał swojego zachrypniętego głosu.  
\- Nie będę wrzeszczeć, jeśli obiecasz, że nie umrzesz – wyszeptała tuż przy jego uchu.  
Poczuł kilka mokrych kropel na swoim policzku. I nie wiedział czyje to łzy.

ooo

Tydzień minął zastraszająco szybko. Weekendowa wizyta w Hogsmeade nadciągała nieubłaganie i pomimo, iż lało jak z cebra Harry miał zamiar spędzić ten czas z przyjaciółmi w Dziurawym Kotle nad szklaneczką kremowego piwa. Gryffindor zebrał się już w jedną, ciasną grupę i przy akompaniamencie chichotów wyruszył do czarodziejskiej wioski. W oddali majaczyły już pierwsze zabudowania, gdy Potter dostrzegł znajomą sylwetkę przemykającą przez wąską uliczkę. Była prawie ósma rano i zaczął powoli zastanawiać się nad tym, kiedy Ales sypia. Nie dalej jak dwa dni wcześniej spotkał go przez przypadek w bibliotece, dobrze po ciszy nocnej, ślęczącego nad jednym z tomów z Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych. Gdyby nie peleryna niewidka musiałby się zapewne grubo tłumaczyć, choć z drugiej strony, Prince najwyraźniej też nie miał pozwolenia na czytanie tajemniczych pergaminów.  
Teraz natomiast zniknął w budynku, o którego reputacji Ron poinformował Harry'ego już podczas pierwszej wędrówki do wioski. Zniszczona fasada, ciemnoczerwone napisy na szyldzie przywodziły tylko jedno na myśl. I jeśli ktoś pomyślał właśnie o Czarnej Magii miał jak najbardziej rację. Tymczasem chłopak obwinął się szczelniej peleryną i wszedł do środka jakby to było coś najnormalniejszego w świecie. Harry nie miał nawet czasu zastanowić się, co Prince tam robił, bo zanim doszli do Hogsmeade wymknął się bocznym wyjściem niosąc coś podłużnego, co mogłoby od biedy przypominać miotłę. Ale Potter nie byłby jednym z najlepszych graczy quidditcha, gdyby nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że to nie mogła być miotła. Nie w takim miejscu. Zresztą zaraz obok był normalny sklep.

\- Spotkamy się później – rzucił do przyjaciół zajętych rozmową. Minął rozmarzoną jak zwykle Lunę i uśmiechając się lekko, podążył śladem Alesa.  
Chłopak jak gdyby nigdy nic wchodził właśnie do Dziurawego Kotła. Nie namyślając się długo Gryfon podjął trop i przekroczył duże, drewniane drzwi, wnikając do słabo oświetlonego pomieszczenia. Nie bardzo wiedząc, co począć dalej, usiadł przy jednym z pustych stolików i zamówił piwo kremowe. Zanim napój pojawił się przed nim, ktoś stanął tuż za nim.  
\- Mogę się przysiąść? – szepnął wprost do jego ucha. Ciepłe powietrze owionęło wrażliwą małżowinę i przeniosło wibracje wzdłuż kręgosłupa.  
\- Eee… jasne – wyjąkał w końcu Potter, gdy Prince wskazał na krzesło obok.  
\- Czekasz na kogoś? – spytał ciekawie zajmując miejsce.  
\- Właściwie nie.  
Nawet nie zauważył, że jego piwo już jest. Wziął do ręki szklankę i upił nerwowo kilka łyków, chcąc przykryć zdenerwowanie. Ales patrząc cały czas w jego oczy, sączył powoli ciemno bursztynowy napój.  
\- Harry Potterze, nie baw się w szpiega, bo po pierwsze to nieładnie, a po drugie; wcale ci to nie wychodzi za dobrze – westchnął nagle nie odrywając nawet ust od szkła.  
Potter zaczerwienił się wściekle, mając nadzieję, że Prince skończył tą rozmowę. Czuł się upokorzony i zdezorientowany po trosze.  
\- Skąd wiedziałeś? – spytał tylko, wgapiając się w blat.  
\- Uczniowie przychodzą tu dopiero pod koniec wypadu do Hogsmeade.  
\- Eee… skąd wiesz?  
\- Nie ma ich tu teraz, prawda? – Brwi uniosły się wyjątkowo wysoko, a rozbawienie błyskało w jego oczach.  
\- Tak, prawda – burknął jeszcze bardziej zażenowany.

\- Dlaczego więc wzorcowy Gryfon śledzi syna swojego znienawidzonego profesora? – spytał retorycznie. – Powinienem się bać? Podpadłem czymś? Chyba zajęcia prowadzę dobrze? A może to jedna z tajnych spraw Zakonu? – zaczął półszeptem swoje rozważania.  
Harry jak zahipnotyzowany chłonął przejmującą czerń jego oczu. Wąskie wargi rozciągnęły się w lekkim uśmiechu, gdy podnosił szklankę do ust.  
\- Można to uznać za dochodzenie prywatne, jeśli macie to uspokoić – westchnął w końcu Harry.  
\- W jakim celu?  
\- Gryfońska ciekawość – odparował pierwszym, co przyszło mu na myśl i o dziwo to było prawdziwe.  
\- A słyszałem o tej przypadłości. Zdaje się nawet, że mój ojciec próbował cię z niej wyleczyć…  
\- Dużo wiesz. Opowiadał ci o tym, co się dzieje w Hogwarcie? – spytał nagle, odprężony zmianą tematu.  
\- W zasadzie każdy jego przyjazd zaczynał się od tego, że w progu wrzeszczał, iż zamierza cię zabić nim Czarny Pan to zrobi. – Uśmiechnął się z politowaniem. – Musiałeś nieźle podpadać, ale nie znam szczegółów. Świat Mistrzów Eliksirów kręci się wokół jednego, a i to ze zmienną prędkością – zażartował.  
\- Też będziesz Mistrzem?  
Ales spojrzał na niego dziwnie, ale jego odpowiedź przerwało pojawienie się wyjątkowo głośnych Ślizgonów, którzy jednak wycofali się, gdy tylko zauważyli Prince'a.  
\- Dalej się ciebie boją – zauważył ostrożnie Harry.  
\- I mają rację, potrafię być niebezpieczny, jeśli tego chcę. – Zmrużył groźnie oczy, patrząc w ślad za nimi. – Dziękuję za bronienie mojej siostry, chciałem porozmawiać z tobą wcześniej, ale zapoznaję się ze szkołą, a złapać cię bez asysty też nie jest łatwo – urwał niepewnie.

\- Eeee… nie musisz dziękować – mruknął zakłopotany. – Jest Gryfonką to mój obowiązek.  
\- Czyli gdyby była Ślizgonką nie miałaby tak łatwo? – spytał rozbawiony.  
Harry zamilkł, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Popatrzył w czarne oczy chłopaka tonąc w nich i w wesołych iskierkach, które świadczyły o tym, że pytanie nie jest całkiem poważne. Jemu jednak zrobiło się głupio. Nieważne przecież z jakiego domu są. W niebezpieczeństwie powinni trzymać się razem.  
\- Nie to chciałem powiedzieć – westchnął w końcu, gdy cisza przedłużała się.  
\- Draco Malfoy chyba jednak tak, gdy tłumaczył mi, że dodawanie punktów Lwom jest zdradą. Nie jestem Ślizgonem. Musicie w końcu to zrozumieć. Mój ojciec należał do Slytherinu i jest związany z nim przez swoją przeszłość i teraźniejszość. Węże potrafią wiele dać, ale też wiele odebrać, a on był mistrzem tym, żeby zyskać jak najwięcej i jak najmniej stracić – urwał. – Cieszy mnie domowa solidarność, bo wiem, że Claudia będzie bezpieczna przynajmniej w dormitorium. Ale irytuje mnie fakt, że jesteście prawie dorośli, a wasze móżdżki są na poziomie roztłamszonego gumochłona – dokończył brzmiąc jak Snape, ale miał rację. Hary zaczerwienił się pod jego spojrzeniem i uciekł w bok, czując się tak jakby jego oskarżenia kierowane było prosto do niego. Z jednej strony wiedział, że Ales mówi o całym hogwarckim towarzystwie, ale poczucie odpowiedzialności za ogół przytłoczyło go.

\- Spróbujemy się poprawić - powiedział w końcu.  
\- Nie oczekuję tego po tobie, Harry Potterze. – Uśmiechnął się zagadkowo. – Nie oczekuję tego po żadnym z was. Łatwiej was przewidzieć. – Zamówił kolejną szklankę Ognistej. – Zmieńmy temat, bo ten jest bez przyszłości. Powiedz mi, Harry Potterze, jak udaje ci się pogodzić rolę Zbawcy Świata, gracza quidditcha, ucznia i chłopca, który przeżywa tysiące przygód? – Znów popatrzył na niego przenikliwie.  
\- Hermiona się za mnie uczy, a Ron planuje – rzucił półżartem, półserio.  
\- Och, czyli cały sztab ludzi pracuje na twój wizerunek?  
\- Eee… nie wiem. Ja nigdy nie chciałem… nigdy nie miałem na myśli… - zająknął się.  
\- Wiem. Zauważyłem, że nie pchasz się w sam środek i nie rozrywasz koszuli krzycząc, że jesteś najlepszy. Muszę zweryfikować informacje, które mam od ojca, więc wybacz moje dziwne zachowanie. Czy Hermiona jest faktycznie wszystkowiedzącą kujonką? – Harry skinął głową. – Ron to pewnie niezły strateg i szachista. – Kolejne skinięcie. – Dracon Malfoy to honorowy Ślizgon, świetny w eliksirach? – Tutaj Harry zawahał się. Nigdy nie poznał młodego Malfoy'a z tej strony, choć był pewien, że całkiem nieźle idzie mu w eliksirach, skoro nawet Snape go chwali. – To nic. I tak miałem zaprosić kilka osób do pewnego projektu. Wasz dyrektor to najdziwniejsza persona jaką znam. Kolorowe szaty, które nosi sugerują wariata, a wesołe błyski, gorączkę błotną, ale umysł ma jasny. Nie pozwolił mi na samodzielne eksperymenty, chyba że wciągnę w to przynajmniej trójkę uczniów – westchnął.  
\- Eliksiry?  
\- Tak. Widziałeś, co zrobiłem na zajęciach, prawda? Szukam takich metod tworzenia eliksirów. Skracają czas tworzenia i poszerzają możliwości.  
\- Hermiona i Lavender na pewno się ucieszą –stwierdził niepewnie.  
Prince posłał mu zbolałe spojrzenie.

\- Twoja przyjaciółka też jest mną zainteresowana? – spytał z urazą.  
\- Hermiona? Broń Merlinie – zaśmiał się. – Chociaż w pewnym sensie na pewno, bo przyniosłeś wypracowanie na Zielarstwo, choć nie musiałeś. Lavender jest… eee… zainteresowana?  
\- Lavender jest… nachalna… a co do Zielarstwa… jest sensowne. Czy te chichoty, które słyszę na korytarzu, ilekroć w końcu zdecyduję się wyjść, coś znaczą? – spytał, unosząc brwi do góry.  
\- Jesteś nowy. Mnie odpuściły dopiero rok temu – westchnął. – Choć do tej pory, kiedy przychodzą nowe uczennice muszę uważać. Jakbym lubił, gdy ktoś dotyka tej cholernej blizny – sarknął. Prince pokiwał głową, jakby chciał mu powiedzieć, że rozumie. Rozmowa zaczynała być coraz bardziej przyjemna i mniej nerwowa. – To chyba niezbyt fajnie, gdy ktoś ocenia cię przez pryzmat ojca?  
\- Jest całkiem zabawnie dopóki nie napada się mnie w moich prywatnych komnatach – westchnął.  
\- Ślizgoni w końcu się odważyli? – zapytał zaskoczony.  
\- Gorzej, Gryfonka, którą sam zaprosiłem. Czy oferowanie pomocy jest dla was zaproszeniem do zalotów? – Wydawał się całkiem rozbawiony. – Nieważne. Zamierzam rozwiązać ten problem w najbliższym czasie.  
Upił kolejny łyk i uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy Harry zaczął któreś z kolei piwo kremowe.  
\- Miło mi się z tobą rozmawiało, Harry Potterze. Najgorszy szpiegu w historii Hogwartu – zażartował, wyciągając dłoń.  
\- Idziesz już? – Miał nadzieję, że w jego głosie nie brzmiało rozczarowanie.

\- Twoi przyjaciele właśnie zastanawiają się nad wszczęciem alarmu albo zaatakowaniem mnie. Jeśli chcesz pogadać to wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać. Nie próbuj za mną chodzić, bo ani mnie ani mojemu ojcu się to nie spodoba – dodał już całkiem poważnie. Odszedł kilka kroków tylko to by przystanąć i odwrócić się do niego ponownie. – Ja płacę, Harry. – Uśmiechnął się ostatni raz i wyszedł.


	4. Chapter 4

Wytłumaczenie Ronowi i Hermionie, co robił nie było trudne. Wielokrotnie już wciskał im półprawdy, więc i tym razem poszło jak z płatka. Tym bardziej, że rudzielec ponownie nie wykazał się wyczuciem i dziewczyna obraziła się na niego śmiertelnie. Przez kolejne godziny przepraszali się i godzili na nowo.  
Weekend upłynął całkiem przyjemnie. Kątem oka obserwował Claudię w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryffindoru jak z trudem gryzmoliła coś na pergaminie i sięgała po którąś z kolei opasłą księgę. Tak bardzo przypominała mu Hermionę, że mimowolnie uśmiechnął się na widok jej zamyślonej miny i plam po atramencie na ustach.  
\- Mogę się przysiąść? – spytał cicho, nie chcąc przeszkadzać innym.  
Niewiele osób uczyło się, ale zażarte dyskusje też wymagały skupienia.  
\- Jeśli nie znasz czterech podstawowych zaklęć obronnych, nawet do mnie nie podchodź – mruknęła w odpowiedzi.  
Zaśmiał się i bezceremonialnie opadł na kanapę, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę. Zanim jednak zdążył rzucić zaklęcie czyszczące poczuł wbitą w bok niewielką gałązkę.  
\- Nawet nie waż się ruszyć – wyszeptała, dźgając go głębiej. – Och, to ty! – pisnęła, po raz pierwszy na niego patrząc.  
\- Masz atrament na ustach – wytłumaczył się.  
\- Przepraszam, przepraszam. Tak bardzo przepraszam – zaczęła, odkładając książki. Szybko oczyściła się z plam i spojrzała na niego błagalnie.  
\- Nie gniewam się. Chciałem się tylko przedstawić i… znam nawet pięć podstawowych zaklęć obronnych – dodał żartując. – Jestem Harry.

\- Claudia. – Wyciągnęła małą dłoń, na której było kilka ciemnoniebieskich plamek.  
\- Lupin zadał wam bardzo zaawansowane czary – zauważył.  
\- Nie, na Obronie głównie się bawimy. Ales zlecił mi przynajmniej wyuczenie się podstaw. Nie mogę jeszcze rzucać tych zaklęć, ale nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie zapoznania się z nimi. Dziękuję, że mnie wtedy obroniłeś. Powinnam była sama sobie poradzić… - urwała.  
Uśmiechnął się lekko i zabrał jedną z grubych ksiąg, która leżała na stosiku.  
\- Czytałem ją w tamtym roku. Nie ma w niej nic takiego, czego nie znalazłabyś w zbiorze „Podstawy Obrony". – Odłożył ją za kanapę. – Interesujesz się OPCM?  
\- Niespecjalnie, ale tata i Ales nalegają – westchnęła. – Zainteresowanie jednorożcami raczej nie wchodzi w program nauczania Hogwartu, więc pewnie mają rację.  
Wyciągnął dłoń po kolejną księgę i kilka pergaminów. Przeglądał je chwile i odkładał na dwa równe stosiki. Nie wiedział jak przytargała z biblioteki te wszystkie papierzyska, ale był pod wrażeniem. Dziewczynka była naprawdę niska i chuda. To musiała być jedna z ich cech rodzinnych. Podobnie jak blada cera.  
\- W Durmstrangu uczyli was o jednorożcach?  
\- Nie, ale mieli przynajmniej więcej ksiąg o nich – mruknęła niezadowolona.  
\- Znam kogoś, kto wie o nich wszystko – powiedział konspiracyjnie. Miał nadzieję, że Hagrid nie będzie miał nic przeciwko nocnym wizytom.

ooo

Poniedziałek przyniósł kolejne informacje w „Proroku Codziennym". Siedzący przy stole Mistrz Eliksirów poderwał się, gdy tylko przeczytał artykuł na pierwszej stronie i skinął nieznacznie w kierunku syna. Obaj wyszli i nie wrócili na śniadanie. Claudia chwilę przyglądała się im, ale nie dała po sobie poznać i gdyby Harry nie przyglądał się całej trójce, nigdy nie zgadłby, że mają jakiś tajny kod.

ooo

Drzwi pustej sali zamknęły się bezgłośnie, gdy obaj znaleźli się w środku. Mistrz Eliksirów zrobił kilka nerwowych kroków tam i z powrotem, tylko po to by w wyniku tej dziwnej przechadzki, stanąć twarzą w twarz z synem.  
\- Barwinich nie żyje – mruknął ewidentnie niezadowolony.  
Ales skinął głową. Napięte mięśnie twarzy zdradzały mimo wszystko niepohamowane zdenerwowanie, choć na pierwszy rzut niewprawnego oka wydawał się pozostawać obojętnym. To właśnie ojciec nauczył go tej sztuczki. Większość emocji zaczął skrywać za tą maską już dwa lata temu. Wojna jak i sama sytuacja pomiędzy Mistrzami Eliksirów doprowadziła do tego, że nie miał innego wyboru.  
\- Dlaczego? – spytał po chwili milczenia Severus.  
\- Stanowił zagrożenie – odpowiedział beznamiętnie. Zaplótł ręce na piersi, sygnalizując, że nie zamierza powiedzieć nic więcej, a jego ojciec popatrzył na niego jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowany niż wcześniej.  
\- Wiesz co to oznacza? – spytał sucho Snape. – Z wszystkich Mistrzów Eliksirów przy życiu zostałem tylko ja i… - urwał, gdy ktoś szarpnął za klamkę.  
Jednym ruchem różdżki odblokował salę, wpuszczając Flitwicka do środka.  
\- Porozmawiamy później – szepnął tylko synowi na odchodnym.

ooo

Severus Snape przepuścił przodem żonę, zanim wszedł do sali pełnej uczniów i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Spojrzał groźnie na Lupina, który podskakiwał w miejscu niemal jak mały psiak.  
\- Rozumiem, że mam do czynienia z rocznikami od czwartego wzwyż? – mruknął.  
\- Przestań, bo mnie rozśmieszasz – sarknęła Alessa, odpinając pelerynę i kładąc ją na jednym z krzeseł. Weszła na wąski podest powiewając szeroką suknią koloru burgunda. Wyjęła różdżkę i machnęła nią kilkukrotnie w powietrzu, czekając aż mężczyzna dołączy do niej.  
Uczniowie, stłoczeni poniżej przyglądali się w ciszy jak ustawiają się naprzeciwko siebie.  
\- Jest kilka zasad dla prowadzenia pojedynków honorowych – zaczął Snape zimno. – Nie wolno atakować od tyłu, używać Niewybaczalnych, klątw z pogranicza Czarnej Magii. Zawsze atakujemy jeden na jednego i dopiero po sygnale danym przez sekundanta. Naszym sekundantem jest profesor Lupin, który ustawi zaraz wokół podestu tarcze ochronne, które obronią was przed nietrafionymi zaklęciami – zakończył.  
Remus machnął kilkukrotnie różdżką i sprawdził szybko tarczę, która otoczyła małżeństwo półprzezroczystą błoną. Severus obrócił się w kierunku żony i ukłonił się jej uprzejmie. Odpowiedziała podobnym gestem i oboje zajęli dokładnie te same pozycje, które kilka lat wcześniej Snape o Lockhart.  
\- Expeliarmus! – krzyknął Mistrz Eliksirów.  
\- Protego – sparowała cicho. – Ascendio!  
Severus odskoczył z zadziwiającą dla siebie szybkością i wylądował na kolanach.  
\- Confundus!

\- Protego Totalum! – zablokowała.  
\- Conjunctivitis!  
Teraz to ona uskoczyła przed jasnożółtym promieniem. Ustawiła silną tarczę tuż przed sobą i wściekle spojrzała na zadowolonego z siebie męża.  
\- Oślepiającą?! We mnie?! – wrzasnęła urażona. – Deprimo!  
Uskoczył zanim w podeście pojawiła się ogromna dziura, a drzazgi wbiły się w jego ramię. Syknął, ale odparował kolejne zaklęcie. Wszystko potem potoczyło się szybko. Alessa wyczarowała gęstą mgłę, ale Severus rozproszył ją silnym podmuchem wiatru i posłał ją na deski. Upadła, przetaczając się w bok, zanim ciemnopomarańczowy promień zrobił kolejną dziurę w podłodze. Drzazgi sypały się wokół i coraz większe wybuchy wstrząsały cienką błoną, gdy oboje mijali się o kilka centymetrów z kolejnymi zaklęciami. Pot spływał z ich twarzy, gdy kobieta w końcu zdołała złapać oddech.  
\- Impedimento!  
Snape jak w zwolnionym tempie wyciągnął różdżkę, ale rozbroiła go Expeliarmusem i usiadła na resztkach desek, które pozostały. Zakurzona suknia lepiła się jej do ciała, gdy Severus usiadł bliżej i ignorując leżącą nieopodal różdżkę zabrał tę żony i skierował ją na siebie.  
\- Finite – mruknął.  
Przyciągnął kobietę bliżej i pocałował ją w mokre czoło. Złote loki, związane w luźny węzeł nie przeszkadzały podczas walki, ale osobiście nienawidził tej fryzury.  
\- Ściągnij bariery Lupin – mruknął. – To jest nauczka, żeby nigdy nie obrażać kobiety, która zna was zbyt dobrze. Uważajcie na siostry, matki i żony. Nie ma większego zagrożenia –dodał całkiem poważnie.  
Zeskoczył z podestu i ściągnął na podłogę żonę, która przywołała jego różdżkę, podając mu ją szybko.  
\- Za chwilę przyjdzie Ales, jego zajęcia powinny się już kończyć, więc proponuję przytoczyć mu zasady pojedynków i rozegrać zawody.  
\- Myślałem, że uczniowie będą walczyć z tobą i Alessą… - Lupin wyraźnie zawahał się.

\- Remusie, jestem wyczerpana, a Severus wspominał coś o urlopie… - urwała. – Myślę, że za tydzień byłoby miło zobaczyć, co dokładnie robicie na OPCM. Tymczasem życzę szczęścia w walce z moim synem.  
Lupin zgromadził przy sobie uczniów i, choć Puchoni wyglądali jakby mieli uciec, udało im się omówić pojedynek Severusa i Alessy. Z rozrzewnieniem przypomniał sobie Klub Pojedynków, który całkiem nieźle prosperował za jego szkolnych lat i przyniósł Severusowi sławę najlepszego pojedynkowicza. Nie wiedział jakim cudem kobieta pokonała go, ale był pewien, że nie chciałaby nigdy znaleźć się na końcu jej różdżki. Nie zawahała się nawet, gdy rzucała klątwę ogniową w kierunku męża, więc wróg nie miałby szans na nawet odrobinę litości.  
\- Widzę, że pozostała mi podłoga – mruknął ktoś za jego plecami.  
\- Och, jesteś już – ucieszył się Lupin. – Severus wspominał, że trzeba przypomnieć ci zasady …  
Ales skrzywił się, ale grzecznie wysłuchał wszystkiego, co Remus miał do powiedzenia, wyglądając przy tym jakby za żadne skarby świata nie miał ochoty stosować się do zasad. Popatrzył na zgromadzony tłumek i wyłonił w nim Pottera, który niemal pomachał mu na powitanie. Zmierzył groźnym spojrzeniem Lavender Brown i skrzywił się przypomniawszy sobie wciśnięty w usta język dziewczyny.  
\- Atakujemy na sygnał – zakończył w końcu profesor, a Prince zdobył się na uprzejmy uśmiech. – Severus miał stoczyć trzy pojedynki, ale zawsze możemy przełożyć to w czasie.  
\- Poradzę sobie, profesorze. Trzech moich przeciwników proszę o krok do przodu. Różdżki w górę panowie – dodał, gdy Draco, Harry i Blaise wystąpili przed wszystkich uczniów. – Na mój znak rzucacie Lumos. Raz, dwa, trzy! – Trzy różdżki rozświetliły się, a on dał znak, żeby przestali. – Harry pierwszy, potem ten drugi czarnoskóry pan i Dracon na koniec.  
\- Jeśli można spytać… - przerwał mu Lupin. – Czym się kierowałeś dobierając kolejność?  
\- Mocą, profesorze – pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem, gdy podwijał rękawy koszuli. Obandażowany nadgarstek prawej dłoni zaniepokoił profesora, ale Prince machnął lekceważąco głową. – Nic poważnego. Lepiej, żeby mój ojciec się o tym nie dowiedział, bo będę miał szlaban do końca życia – zażartował. – Dzięki Lumos można określić moc danego czarodzieja.  
\- I jestem najsłabszy?! – prychnął Malfoy. – Najwyraźniej to kiepska metoda – dodał obrażony.

Prince zatrzymał się w półkroku, gdy wchodził na sponiewierany podest.  
\- Jesteś dzisiaj najsłabszy z tej trójki – warknął. – Ale jeśli masz wątpliwości, co do metod stosowanych przez czarnych magów Durmstrangu… zapraszam – dodał ostrzej.  
Malfoy z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem, wyminął Harry'ego i nie zważając na szepty, wspiął się z drugiej strony na podwyższenie. Stanął na kawałku całej podłogi i zbadał teren przed sobą, ignorując przygotowującego się Alesa.  
\- Może słowem wstępu – zaczął spokojnie Prince. – Sposób pojedynkowania, który widzieliście przed moim przybyciem to stara szkoła. Kwintesencja szlachectwa – rzucił, niedbale obracając różdżkę w palcach. Ślizgoni przytaknęli mu szybko, najwyraźniej mając z tym więcej do czynienia. – Ja natomiast nie lubię tracić czasu na uprzejmości. Pojedynek powinien być krótki i treściwy. Wykluczający przeciwnika z dalszych działań – zakończył. Podniósł różdżkę i szepcząc niezrozumiale otoczył podest tarczą tak silną, że powietrze drgało od magii.  
Obrócił się przodem do Malfoya i nie pochylając się skinął głową jemu i Lupinowi, który sprawdziwszy czy obaj są przygotowani, dał sygnał do ataku. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. Ales ewidentnie czekał na pierwszy ruch Ślizgona, który z lekkimi wypiekami na twarzy, skrzywił się z kpiną.  
\- Nie potrafisz atakować?! – warknął.  
\- Petryfikus Totalus – mruknął od niechcenia i choć Ślizgon zdążył zablokować, różowy promień przebił tarczę i Draco upadł na deski. Prince podszedł do niego powoli i odebrał mu różdżkę. – Kiedy następnym razem postanowisz się upić, radzę ci nie zażywać eliksiru na kaca, który ewidentnie obniża magiczną moc. Śmierdzisz na mile wywarem z korzenia dębu. Zrobienie tego przed zajęciami OPCM, gdy wiesz, że czeka cię pojedynek z kimś, kto jest dla ciebie zagadką, jest albo kompletną głupotą albo samobójstwem. Gdy daję ci szansę na wyrównaną walkę lepiej przyjmij moją dłoń, bo wyciągam ją tylko raz i drugiej takiej okazji nie będzie – wyrzucił z siebie, robiąc niewielki otwór w barierze. – Odczarujcie go, gdy Harry wejdzie. Młodzian ma strasznie krewki temperament, a nie przerabiacie jeszcze pojedynków z przewagą liczebną – sarknął.  
Harry niepewnie podszedł do niewielkich schodków i wspiął się wyżej, stojąc dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, w którym upadł Malfoy. Jego domownicy najwyraźniej wiedzieli do czego zdolny jest Ślizgon, bo wciąż spetryfikowany leżał na krzesłach z tyłu sali i nikt nie kwapił się ściągać z niego zaklęcia.

Spojrzał z ciemne oczy Alesa, które zmrużyły się oceniając go jako przeciwnika. Remus podniósł kciuk do góry i Gryfon nie czekając na zaproszenie krzyknął ile sił w płucach.  
\- Expeliarmus!  
\- Protego! Petryfikus Totalus! – dostał w odpowiedzi. Zamiast jednak tarczy, rzucił się do przodu, lądują tuż pod zaklęciem i rzucił kolejnego Expeliarmusa, rozbrojonego tak szybko jak poprzedni.  
\- Silencio! – Prince zaskoczył go, gdy z trudem stawiał stopy pomiędzy wyłomami. Tarcza na szczęście wytrzymała, ale zachwiał się pod naporem magii starszego czarodzieja.  
\- Lacarnum inflamare! – Setki ognistych kul, skierowało się w stronę Alesa. Nie wiedział czy to zaklęcie jest legalne, ale tylko to przyszło mu na myśl.  
\- Aquamenti! Incancerous!  
Ominął liny, potykając się ponownie, podczas, gdy Prince nie ruszył się nawet o centymetr.  
\- Expulso!  
Tym razem nie zdążył uciec przed promieniem i poczuł jak coś podrzuca go w powietrze. Zobaczył żyrandol w sali pojedynków i opadając zrozumiał, że ma wielkie kłopoty. Drewniany podest zbliżał się z zastraszającą prędkością.  
\- Immobilus! – Kolejne zaklęcie oplotło go mocno i zatrzymało niemal w miejscu. Powoli opadł na drewniany podest i spojrzał zaskoczony na Lupina, który z całych sił bił brawo. Zszokowani Gryfoni, Krukoni i Puchoni poszli szybko w jego ślady, a nawet część młodszych Ślizgonów.  
\- Harry, to było świetne. – Poczuł pierwsze klepnięcie, zszokowany, że stoi na podłodze, a Ales uśmiecha się lekko w jego stronę.  
\- Dokładnie, Harry Potterze. Bardzo dobry refleks. Potrafisz uczyć się na cudzych błędach. – Popatrzył lekko krzywiąc się na spetryfikowanego Malfoya. – Używasz niewielu zaklęć i są nieprzemyślane, ale jesteś ostrożny. Odrobina brawury nie zaszkodzi jednak od czasu do czasu. Większość czysto krwistych złamałoby cię użyciem czegoś, czego nie znasz – dodał, po czym spojrzał wymownie na Blaise'a, który zagryzał nerwowo wargi.

ooo

Wieczorem ponownie aportowali się na zebranie Zakonu. Kiedy zjawił się tam Harry, Ales i Snape siedzieli już za stołem i patrzyli na siebie obojętnie. Lekkie napięcie mięśni zdradzało zdenerwowanie, ale być może było to tylko złudzenie. Mistrz Eliksirów wyglądał na tak samo lodowato spokojnego jak zwykle, a jego syn stukał palcem w stół. Prawa dłoń, ukryta w fałdach szaty zapewne dzierżyła różdżkę.  
\- Wszyscy już są – zaczął Dumbledore, gdy Moody wszedł do środka i niemal od razu odciął Snape'om jedyne wyjście. Rzucił im nienawistne spojrzenie, kiedy wyciągnął swoją różdżkę. – Alastorze nie sądzę, żeby to było konieczne – westchnął starzec. Ales nawet nie drgnął, a Mistrz Eliksirów wyglądał na znudzonego.  
\- Jestem jedynym, który może z wami współpracować, Szalonooki. Zwiększycie ochronę moich bliskich, a ja dam wam to czego chcecie – powiedział, wyciągając obie dłonie na blat stołu.  
\- Nie będziesz nam rozkazywał, Snape. Gdybyście od razu powiedzieli wszystko – urwał, łypiąc szklanym okiem. – Co jeszcze ukrywacie? Kogo jeszcze zabił twój przeklęty synalek?  
Harry popatrzył na niego kompletnie zdziwiony, chcąc sobie przypomnieć co było w Proroku tego dnia. Remus wspominał coś niejasno, że nie lubią być zaskakiwani, ale zabrakło czasu dla wyjaśnienia powodu spotkania. Jak zwykle Ales i jego ojciec przewidzieli ich ruchy i zdążyli się naradzić, sądząc po spokoju, z jakim potraktowali potwarz. Gdyby był tu Syriusz na pewno skakałby teraz do gardła jednemu i drugiemu, ale Dyrektor zlecił jemu i Arturowi Weasley'owi jedną z tych tajnych misji, o których mówią dopiero po powrocie.  
\- Adam Barwinich zginął wraz z Karkarowem. W Durmstrangu mieliśmy więcej niż jednego Mistrza Eliksirów – wyjaśnił sucho Ales.

\- Mam w nosie to, że zginął… Cholernie bardzo chciałbym się dowiedzieć jak… Aurorzy, którzy byli na miejscu do tej pory badają jego ciało, które zostało całkowicie pozbawione magii – warknął. – Cholerny bachorze to nie jest zabawa w wyliczankę, jeśli natychmiast nie odpowiesz na moje pytania…  
\- To co? – spytał wyzywająco tamten. Podniósł się, opierając teraz obiema dłońmi o blat stołu. – W Barwinichu nie było magii, więc mogła zostać wykorzystana do przeniesienia nas do Francji… Może wciąż ją mam. Nie bądź idiotą, aurorze… - W tym już była ukryta groźba.  
\- Jakie to było zaklęcie? Eliksir? – wywarczał w odpowiedzi Moody, nim Dumbledore zdążył zareagować i uspokoić sytuację. Snape w tym czasie siedział, oddychając równo. Nie odezwał się ani słowem, ponownie pozwalając rozmowę prowadzić synowi.  
\- Odmawiam odpowiedzi na to pytanie – pochylił się, a rękaw podwinął i świeży opatrunek zabielił się pod czarną szatą.  
Moody zrobił krok do przodu i chwycił szczupły nadgarstek chłopaka, prawie pozbawiając go równowagi. Snape po raz pierwszy zareagował z szybkością rozsierdzonego węża. Odepchnął aurora i obaj z Alesem wyciągnęli różdżki.  
\- Expeliarmus!  
\- Incancerous!  
Krzyknęli niemal natychmiast. Zakotłowało się, gdy Moody uderzył w ścianę, a potem już związany osunął się na podłogę. Harry zareagował instynktownie rzucając się w bok i posyłając klątwę zwalniającą wprost w Snape'a, który właśnie obezwładnił Lupina. Dumbledore kończył właśnie krótką wymianę czarów z Alesem i uwolnił Moody'ego.  
\- Dość! – warknął Snape. – Moody, idioto to tylko skaleczenie, a nie rytuał Sanaro. Nie nauczyłbym tego mojego syna. Nie jestem nieskazitelny, ale do szaleńca daleka mi droga! – Usiadł ciężko na krześle, nie przejmując się tym, że wszystko jest w zwolnionym tempie. Ales opuścił różdżkę, oczyszczając swoje szaty i zdejmując z ojca jakąś klątwę. Rzucił rozbawione spojrzenie Harry'emu, ale w jego wzroku można było dostrzec coś na kształt aprobaty. – Pokaż mu tę cholerą ranę i dajmy temu spokój. Nie waż się więcej tknąć mojego syna – warknął, gdy auror podszedł krok bliżej.  
\- Rytuał Sanaro? – spytał głucho Harry, oddalając się szybko od Snape'a, który rzucał mu nienawistne spojrzenia masując nadwerężony nadgarstek.  
\- Rytuał oparty na magii krwi, dzięki któremu możesz zabrać czarodziejowi jego moc – pospieszył z wyjaśnienie Ales. Snape rzucił mu zdumione spojrzenie, ale skinął głową, by kontynuował. – Jest zakazany, bo czarno magiczny. Wiedza, a próby zastosowania to dwie różne kwestie, aurorze – zwrócił mu uwagę.  
\- Dalej chcę zobaczyć twój nadgarstek, chłopcze.  
\- Dalej odmawiam. Zajmijmy się ochroną naszej rodziny. Barwinich jest wykluczony, więc nie ma powodu dyskutować na jego temat. Tydzień temu wzmocniliśmy bariery Hogwartu, ale moja matka zrobiłaby to o wiele lepiej, gdyby dyrektor jej w tym pomógł – próbował zmienić temat, naciągając materiał na nadgarstek.  
Moody skrzywił się nieznacznie, patrząc prosto w oczy Snape'a.  
\- Ty wiesz, że coś jest nie tak i ja to wiem – mruknął. – Widzę to w twoich oczach, Snape. Jeśli dzieciak użył krwi kogokolwiek do uratowania rodziny, nie mam nic przeciw. Mniej o kolejnych Śmierciożerców, ale dobrze wiesz, że nie da rady sam. Cholera, ty też nie dasz rady. Niepotrzebny mi kolejny cholerny mroczny czarodziej – mruknął, wciąż lustrując Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- Niech pan nie będzie śmieszny – odpowiedział szybko Ales. – Przysięga Wieczysta, veritaserum – zaproponował, uniósł wysoko brwi. – Barwinich był w zmowie z Karkarowem. Przybył do zamku ponad pół roku temu i ważyli coś obaj, ale najwyraźniej im nie wychodziło. Często znikali w weekendy i wracali w tak fatalnym stanie, że kolejne dni spędzali w skrzydle szpitalnym. Najwyraźniej Czarny Pan mocno karze niepowodzenia. Nie wiem, co ważyli – dodał niespokojnie i zajął ponownie miejsce obok ojca. Najwyraźniej przeświadczony o swej nietykalności położył różdżkę przed sobą.  
Snape milczał chwilę zanim nie spojrzał ponownie na Moody'ego.  
\- Ales, podwiń rękaw i pokaż to. Powinienem był obejrzeć to wcześniej, ale najwyraźniej popełniłem błąd zaniedbania. Jeżeli nie ja, obejrzy to Alessa – zagroził grobowym tonem, a osiemnastolatek wciągnął głębiej powietrze do płuc.  
\- Wolałbym się nie upokarzać, a wkraczacie na bardzo grząski grunt mojej prywatności do czego nie macie prawa – odbił piłeczkę. – Mam prawo wyjechać w dowolne miejsce na tym globie, ojcze. Dalej zamierzasz nalegać? – spojrzał na niego twardo.  
\- Jeśli nie ja to matka – odparł.  
\- I chcesz grać va bank? – wydawał się zaskoczony. Snape skinął głową, patrząc uparcie w przestrzeń przed sobą. Harry coraz mniej rozumiał. Ales prowadził prywatne gierki z własnym ojcem, a Moody najwyraźniej przekonał do czegoś Mistrza Eliksirów. Jeśli obaj się z czymś zgadzali to musiało być coś niebezpiecznego i czarno magicznego.  
Ales wstał. Lekko drążącą ręką podniósł różdżkę i zdjął z siebie jakieś zaklęcie, które musiało wpływać na wygląd, bo ze spokojnego, skrajnie obojętnego wyrazu twarzy została wyłącznie chorobliwa bladość cery. Czy Snape nosił to samo zaklęcie, które maskowało go przed wrogami?  
Prince tymczasem podwinął rękaw, klnąc pod nosem i rozwinął bandaż. Harry nie wiedział czego się spodziewali, ale na pewno nie był to tatuaż w kształcie węża, który obwijał się wokół nadgarstka. Czerwone oczy gada spoglądały inteligentnie na wszystko dookoła.  
Snape popatrzył na symbol własnego domu z czystym zaskoczeniem i przeniósł pytające spojrzenie na syna, który zaczerwienił się po uszy. Wyglądał tak uroczo niewinnie, zawstydzony. Pozostali z sykiem wypuścili powietrze z płuc, ale nikt nie pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem.  
\- Co to jest? – spytał w końcu Harry.  
\- Obietnica, Potter – warknął zimno Snape. – Ales… Kto?  
Prince przykrył rękę szatą, wbijając oczy w podłogę.  
\- Wolałbym zachować to dla siebie – powiedział niezwykle cicho.  
\- Gówno mnie to obchodzi! Gadaj zanim nie dojdę do wniosku, że należy zabić gówniarza! Czyj to był pomysł! – wrzasnął nagle. – Twój?! Myślałem, że nie jesteś idiotą! Żyje?! – zmienił nagle taktykę.  
Ales chwilę milczał po czym zacisnął dłoń w pięść, mnąc ciemny materiał.  
\- Wiesz, czego najbardziej nienawidzę w byciu twoim synem? – spytał cicho. – Tego, że wszyscy wokół próbują mną manipulować dla własnych celów. Musiałem uważać na cholerne dzieciaki w szkole śmierciożerców, na twoich kolegów, wrogów, przyjaciół… Na własnych przyjaciół, na ludzi którzy podchodzili do mamy i Claudii… - urwał. – Wierz, że mi gdyby mi dano wybór nigdy nie pozwoliłbym na ten cholerny tatuaż. Zabiłem drania w kilka minut później – wysyczał wściekle. – Jednocześnie dowiedziałem się, że prawie pięciomiesięczny związek to podpucha… Wcale nie było mi lepiej, że wieczór wcześniej z nim zerwałem.  
Zrobiło się ponownie nienaturalnie cicho, a Snape po prostu wstał i podszedł do barku. Wyciągnął całą butelkę Ognistej i nalał sobie porządną szklankę, którą wychylił duszkiem.  
\- Czyj to był syn? Karkarowa? – spytał, nalewając drugą szklankę, która poszła w ślady pierwszej. Wiedział, że jego syn jest gejem. Trudno byłoby tego nie dostrzec.

\- Nie – mruknął Ales. – Nie chcesz wiedzieć kto to był. Dopiero wtedy się wściekniesz – zauważył chłodno.  
\- Kto?  
\- Adam. Adam Barwinich. – Moody oparł się o jedną z szaf, gdy Snape walnął z całej siły pełną szklanką. Alkohol rozlał się po kandelabrze nieregularnymi smugami.  
\- Kurwa! Wiesz ile jest od ciebie starszy?! Coś ty sobie myślał!? Jesteś dorosły! – wrzasnął odwracając się z morderczym błyskiem w oczach. Blada twarz wykrzywiona wściekłością przybrała niezdrowych rumieńców.  
Ales wyprostował się i spiął, gdy wciągnął głęboko powietrze do płuc, chcąc samemu pohamować emocje.  
\- Jest od ciebie młodszy – rzucił zaciskając pięści i patrząc w podłogę. – I nie myślałem. Nie myślałem, gdy po raz kolejny odjeżdżałeś, zostawiałeś na mojej głowie całą rodzinę. Nie myślałem, gdy zamiast pocałunku na dzień dobry poczułem na swojej szyi koniec jego różdżki i próbował zabrać mi całą moją magię. Nie myślałem, gdy sam wyssałem z niego resztki energii i zostawiłem go w naszej, cholera! Naszej sypialni! – Poderwał głowę do góry.  
Poeci mogliby napisać, że czerń spotkała się z mrokiem, ale dla Harry'ego nie było różnicy. Mimowolnie sięgnął po różdżkę, nie wiedząc nawet czy miałby szansę powstrzymać cokolwiek. Dumbledore patrzył na nich jak spetryfikowany, ale o dziwo Moody wydawał się całkiem spokojny. Przynajmniej jak na niego.  
Snape zrobił krok do przodu i położył mu rękę na ramieniu, ale Ales strącił ją.  
\- To jest cholerna banda idiotów. Czemu z nimi zostałeś? Ta strona jest przegrana. Nie potrafią samodzielnie myśleć, działać, wykonywać rozkazów. Nawet, gdy Karkarow i Ad… Barwinich żyli, powinni otoczyć cię ochroną – powiedział spokojnie. – Wiecie chociaż ilu zostało Mistrzów Eliksirów w Europie? – spytał patrząc na Dumbledore'a.  
\- Chłopcze… - zaczął dyrektor pojednawczo.  
\- Nie jestem twoim chłopcem i nie wiesz, co przeszedłem. Wiesz może chociaż jakimi ignorantami jesteście? Jedyny Mistrz, który współpracuje z Jasną stroną. Voldemort doskonale wiedział, co robi werbując wszystkich trzech. Barwinich, Karkarow, Snape. Z resztą nie ma i tak kontaktu – warknął.  
Snape usiadł z powrotem na swoim miejscu i sięgnął po kolejną szklankę. Nalał do pełna i wychylił ją jednym tchem, po czym przesunął ją w kierunku syna. Ten przylewitował alkohol i pociągnął spory łyk z butelki.  
\- Chłopak ma jaja – mruknął Moody, gdy Ales nie zakrztusił się Ognistą.  
\- Chodzi ci, aurorze, o liczbę ciał, moje odzywki czy alkohol? Czy coś z tego jest ważne? – warknął tamten w odpowiedzi.  
\- Ales – upomniał go Snape, a ten osunął się na miejsce obok niego. – Musimy najpierw usunąć to cholerstwo. Potem… - urwał i popatrzył na Dumbledore'a. – Wiem jaką ochronę możesz zapewnić mojej rodzinie i wcale mi się to nie podoba. Hogwart ma kiepskie bariery. Wzmocniliśmy je już pierwszego dnia, ale to kamień milowy. Mimo wszystko Alessa uparła się, że zostanie. Ostatnia szkoła magii, której nie ruszyła siła Czarnego Pana, cholerny symbolizm marnej romantyczki… - mruknął.

Dumbledore zamyślił się, krzaczaste brwi złączyły się w jedną, gdy rozważał słowa, które padły dzisiejszego dnia.  
\- Alessa brała udział w wznoszeniu barier Dumrstrangu? – upewnił się. – Oddam całą magię – westchnął w końcu.  
Remus chrząknął ze zdenerwowania, ale dyrektor zignorował go. Snape natomiast skinął spokojnie głową i sięgnął po butelkę, którą w dłoniach trzymał jego syn. Pociągnął kilka łyków po czym po prostu wstał, wyglądając na dużo starszego i bardziej zmęczonego niż kilka minut później. Bez pożegnania wszedł do kominka i opuścił dom.  
Ales dopił resztę bursztynowego alkoholu i owinął rękę resztką bandaży, choć nie szło mu to zbyt dobrze. Moody klepnął go w ramię, gdy sam poszedł skorzystać z kominka, ale jedyną odpowiedzią było niewyraźne prychnięcie. Remus niezdecydowanie spojrzał na Dumbledore'a, ale po chwili i on przeniósł się do Hogwartu. I tak zostali we trzech, choć Harry nie był pewien co tu robi. To nie było pierwsze zebranie, w którym brał milczący udział. Dyrektor chciał chyba, żeby się czegoś nauczył, ale jak do tej pory wiedza ta nie chciała na niego spłynąć.  
\- Proponuję barierę poświęcenia. Nie opuścisz szkoły dopóki nie wyniesiemy się z niej. Harry będzie gwarantem – powiedział wyprany z emocji głos. – Oddam za to moją wiedzę i talent mojego ojca, ale nie wolno ci żądać nic w zamian – stawiał kolejne warunki.  
\- Mógłbym was zmusić do współpracy. – Dumbledore wydawał się równie znużony, a pistacjowe szaty kompletnie nie pasowały do jego tonu i przesłania.  
\- Mój ojciec właśnie zapewnił bezpieczeństwo mojej matce i siostrze – powiadomił go spokojnie. – Cały nadmiar magii zużyłem na podróż i podstawowe bariery, dlatego nie wyczułeś potem nic… niespodziewanego – urwał, patrząc w łagodne oczy dyrektora.  
\- Jedna tajemnica wyjaśniona.  
\- Faktycznie nie trafiłem do Hogsmaede, a we Francji mieszkała moja babka – pospieszył z kolejnymi wyjaśnieniami. – Tyle jestem w stanie ci wyjawić.  
Chwilę potem podali sobie dłonie, a Harry różdżką zawiązał magicznie pakt.


	5. Chapter 5

Dyrektor wszedł do kominka, przenosząc się wprost do swojego gabinetu, a Harry i Ales zostali sami w pustym salonie. Prince sięgnął po butelkę i, ponownie ignorując szklankę, upił kilka łyków.  
\- Czyj to dom? – spytał lekko podenerwowany.  
\- Syriusza, mojego ojca chrzestnego – odparł Harry niepewnie i usiadł na kanapie.  
\- Black, sławetny Black jest twoim chrzestnym – powtórzył zamyślony. – Odkupię mu jutro alkohol. – Dalej wydawał się nieobecny.  
\- Nie powinniśmy wrócić do szkoły? Jutro musimy iść na lekcje – zauważył przytomnie Potter.  
Ales nie odpowiedział, w zamian za to zaczął pocierać tatuaż, który przykrywał nierówno założony bandaż. Nadal był chorobliwie blady jak Ron, gdy zobaczył pierwszy raz Aragoga, ale w odróżnieniu od rudzielca daleki był od paniki.  
\- Masz kłopoty? – spróbował Potter jeszcze raz, nie wiedząc za bardzo jak zacząć rozmowę, a cisza zaczynała mu przeszkadzać.  
\- Kłopoty – powtórzył po nim Ales. – Kłopoty dopiero się zaczną. Nie lubię tego aurora. To on chyba wsadził ojca do Azkabanu – stwierdził sucho. – Co o nich wszystkich myślisz, Harry? – zwrócił się nagle bezpośrednio do niego. – Znasz ich już długo, więc co możesz mi o nich powiedzieć? – Zmrużył oczy.  
\- Zależy co chcesz wiedzieć… - Gryfon nie wydawał się zbyt pewny.  
Nagłe zainteresowanie Prince'a zaniepokoiło go.  
\- Co o tym wszystkim myślisz? Jakimi pobudkami się kierują – urwał. – Nie mów, że Dumbledore jest bezinteresowny. Niewielu czarodziejów może przeciwstawić się jego mocy, a Czarny Pan jest jednym z nich i na pewno dyrektorowi ulżyłoby, gdyby zniknął – prychnął. Harry chciał zaprzeczyć, ale jak sparaliżowany patrzył na krążącego teraz po salonie Alesa. – Lupin chce własnego bezpieczeństwa. Wie, że po mugolach i szlamach przyjdzie kolej na tępienie wilkołaków. –Zmrużył ponownie oczy, zamieniając je na krótką chwilę w dwie wąskie szparki. Harry nawet nie pytał skąd chłopak może wiedzieć o tajemnicy Remusa. W końcu Snape był jego ojcem i co nieco musiał mu opowiedzieć. – Auror… uwielbia czuć, że jest ważny i najlepszy. Jego opinii nie wolno podważać, bo wpada we wściekłość. Czego on może chcieć? Sławy? – Uniósł wysoko brwi. – Co o tym myślisz? – Popatrzył wprost na niego, gdy stawiał butelkę na szafce.  
Harry poruszył się odrobinę nerwowo, ściskając w dłoni różdżkę.  
\- Myślę, że możesz mieć rację. – Przełknął głośno ślinę. Wywody syna Snape'a były lodowato logiczne i chyba to przerażało młodego Gryfona najbardziej. Sucho podane wnioski zapadały w pamięć, ale nie przynosiły spokoju. Wręcz przeciwnie. Zasiały kolejne ziarnko nieufności, która kumulowała się w Potterze od ubiegłego roku. – Ale wolałbym, żebyś się mylił – dodał w końcu z trudem.  
Milczeli obaj przez chwilę, aż Gryfon odważył się zadać pytanie.  
\- Jakimi pobudkami zatem kierujecie się wy?  
\- Chcemy po prostu przeżyć – padła chłodna odpowiedź.

ooo

Przenieśli się do Hogwartu prawie godzinę później. Ales zatoczył się nawet lekko, gdy wychodzili z kominka i chyba po raz pierwszy to nie Harry upadł na podłogę po podróży siecią Fiuu. Podniósł z trudem większego chłopaka, zastanawiając się czy nie użyć zaklęcia lewitacji, które byłoby o wiele prostsze.  
\- Ojciec mnie zabije – wymamrotał niezwykle wyraźnie Prince, gdy oparł się w końcu o ścianę w dormitorium Gryfonów, które wybrali jako cel. Ales upierał się, że Potter nie powinien sam chodzić po zamku w nocy. I najprawdopodobniej miał w tym sporo racji, gdyby nie to, że on też nie powinien tego robić.  
\- Nie zabije cię – odparł z mocą Potter, na dobrą sprawę nie wiedząc co ma zrobić.  
Prince po raz kolejny zachwiał się.  
\- Zabije. Po raz pierwszy się upiłem – oświadczył spokojnie. – Poza tym… Dowiedział się o mnie i Adamie. – Czknął. – Prawdopodobnie zabiłby go, gdybym… go nie uprzedził… - Zachwiał się, odbijając od ściany i zrobił kilka niepewnych kroków.  
Harry gorączkowo myślał nad rozwiązaniem tej sytuacji. Oczywistym było, że Ales nie powinien wracać sam do swoich komnat. Nie dałby rady przejść samodzielnie kilku kroków, a o jego zdolności manewrowania różdżką, Harry nawet nie marzył. Nie miał też ochoty ponownie kłopotać Snape'a, tym bardziej, że syn Mistrza Eliksirów najwyraźniej nie miał ochoty na spotkanie ojca w takim stanie.  
\- Zostaniesz tutaj – zadecydował szybko, rozkładając kanapę w Pokoju Wspólnym.  
Pociągnął Alesa za rękę i, nie zważając na cichy protest, pchnął go na zaimprowizowane łóżko i nakrył kocem, który przywołał z własnego dormitorium.

\- Tu gdzieś jest ta … cholerna… Lavender – wymruczał Prince, gdy zakopał się w poduszki. – Nie pozwól się jej znowu do mnie zbliżyć, Harry – prosił cicho.  
Harry usiadł na fotelu, zastanawiając się czy nie rzucić zaklęć ochronnych na chłopaka, ale skoro ten zdawał się czuć bezpiecznym, nie zamierzał kombinować. Sam był już dość zmęczony. Było dość późno, a on faktycznie jutro musiał wcześnie wstać. Przyszło mu na myśl nawet zapytanie dyrektora czy nie mogliby przesunąć spotkań Zakonu na piątek, by w sobotę odespał nocne wojaże, ale do tej pory nie miał zbyt wiele czasu, by porozmawiać z Dumbledorem. Prince tymczasem ścisnął mocniej różdżkę, przytulając się do złoto czerwonej poduszki i mruczał coś niezrozumiale przez sen. Harry nie wiedział nawet kiedy sam znalazł się w objęciach Morfeusza.

oo

Ranek nie należał do najbardziej udanych. Obudził go dziewczęcy pisk, który do złudzenia przypominał głos Lavender, więc przypomniawszy sobie prośbę Prince'a, natychmiast otworzył oczy. Alesa jednak nie było na kanapie, a Gryfonka wydawała dziwne dźwięki patrząc wprost na niego. Niemal od razu Pokój Wspólny zapełnił się, więc rozespany i nie całkiem przytomny, spojrzał pytająco na Hermionę, która chichotała całkiem nie po swojemu.  
\- Popatrz – mruknęła, wskazując przestrzeń tuż nad nim.  
Podniósł głowę i dopiero teraz dostrzegł niewielki napis unoszący się w powietrzu.

Dziękuję za miłe spotkanie, mam nadzieję, że jeszcze je powtórzymy…  
A. S-P.

ooo

Podczas śniadania nieobecność Alesa była niemal namacalna. Wszystkie uczniowskie hogwarcie głowy śledziły w napięciu wchodzących do Wielkiej Sali, ale chłopak nie pojawił się. Wzrok więc każdego wrócił do pospiesznie spożywającego śniadanie Gryfona, który bardzo szybko opuścił pomieszczenie. Dopiero za drzwiami wziął głęboki oddech, opierając się o zimną ścianę korytarza. Plotki rozprzestrzeniły się z tak wielką prędkością, że zaczął powoli wierzyć w niemożliwe. A nawet w mroczne wróżki nowin, które podobno przekazywały takie informacje nawet na wielkie odległości, niedostępne dla sów pocztowych.  
To chyba jakiś dar – pomyślał Harry, przypominając sobie krótką notkę, która wywołała takie poruszenie. Oczywiście każdy rozpoznał charakter pisma Alesa, a nawet jeśli nie – to inicjały przekonały niedowiarków. I tak stał się kolejnym celem na liście Lavender. Jakby zamierzał z nią walczyć o chłopaka.  
Musiał przyznać przed sobą samym, że Prince był intrygujący, ale wokół niego zbyt wiele się działo, by Harry nadążał. Niemal na każdym spotkaniu Zakonu był podejrzewany jak nie o uprawianie czarnej magii to o zabójstwo kolejnej osoby. Harry zadrżał na samą myśli o potwierdzonych informacjach na temat chłopaka, z drugiej jednak strony nie potrafił przyznać mu racji. Sam nie wiedział jakby postąpił, gdyby na szali wisiało życie Hermiony czy Rona. Byli mu tak samo bliscy jak Claudia Alesowi. Czy zdolny byłby zabić kogoś, by zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo? Czy czasem nie zrobił tego podczas pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie?

Nikt nie mówił o tym głośno, ale pamiętał dokładnie jak Quirrell zamienił się w proch. Więc on też zabił. Też nie był bez winy. Może nie powinien więc oceniać po pozorach…  
Z prochu powstaniesz i w proch się obrócisz – usłyszał raz podczas mugolskiego pogrzebu. Słowa te nagle zaczęły mieć całkiem inne znaczenie.

ooo

Ales Prince zamknął się w swoim komnatach i oparł czołem o drzwi. Wiedział, że na skórze pewnie odbije mu się faktura drewna, ale nie potrafił się tym teraz przejmować. Nie wiedział za bardzo jak pogodzić tak wiele w tak krótkim czasie. Starał się za wszelką cenę pamiętać gdzie są poszczególni członkowie jego rodziny, ale przychodziło mu to z coraz większym trudem. Niełatwo zresztą było zapewnić ochronę matce i Claudii w Durmstrangu, a tu w Hogwarcie, gdzie przestrzeń jest o wiele większa i dużo mniej znana – stało się to niemal niemożliwe. Dochodził do tego jeszcze ojciec, który był o wiele zbyt wścibski. Prostszym było oscylować na granicy czarnej magii, gdy Severus uczył w Wielkiej Brytanii. Teraz – cały czas pod czujnym okiem, zostawiał za sobą zbyt wiele śladów, by unikać takich wpadek jak ta z Barwiniczem.  
Był pewny, że pożar zatrze wszystkie nawet najmniejsze tropy, ale najwidoczniej się pomylił. Nie było jednak tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło. Laska Feniksa, która miała stanowić namacalny acz nielegalny dowód na tak daleką aportację, nie była mu co prawda potrzeba, ale skoro już kupił ją – mogła się jednak przydać. Sześć planów awaryjnych szlag trafił. Miał zamiar w wsteczności tłumaczyć się tym artefaktem albo okruchami magii, zdobytymi podczas oblężenia Beuxbatons, ale ojciec pogrzebał wszystkiego jego szanse. Za jednym zamachem.  
Nie wiedział czy być wdzięcznym, że nie musi kłamać przynajmniej w tej kwestii. Czy wściekłym, bo wyszedł na nastolatka, którego wykorzystano.

W zasadzie tak się czuł. Gdy Adam wychodził wieczorem z jego komnat po kłótni, wiedział, że niebezpieczeństwo wisiało w powietrzu. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, że należy zabezpieczyć się od wszystkiego, ale zignorował cichy głosik pławiąc się we własnym bólu. Stracił kilka godzin, które mógł przypłacić życiem, więc nie zamierzał popełnić drugi raz tego błędu.  
Odwinął bandaż, zastanawiając się dlaczego zaklęcia maskujące nie działają. Ale bał się samemu odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Czuł pod skórą lekkie pulsowanie cudzej jaźni i był pewien, że od Adama nie uwolni się jeszcze długo.  
\- Pokaż – rozkazał mu cichy głos.  
Ales drnął, odwracając się. Severus Snape siedział na jednym z foteli i wyciągał w jego stronę dłoń.  
\- Pokaż – powtórzył odrobinę głośniej, ale i mniej ostro.  
\- Matka się wścieknie – wyszeptał.  
\- Nie, jeśli jej nie powiemy – odpowiedział starszy mężczyzna, nakładając na nadgarstek maść.  
\- Dopiero wtedy się wścieknie – wymamrotał jeszcze Prince, opierając głowę na kolanach ojca.

*ooo

Kolejne dni upłynęły pod znakiem nieprzychylnych lub ciekawskich spojrzeń. Nawet Hermiona i Ron próbowali przepytać go o dziwną notkę, ale skwitował całą sytuację wzruszeniem ramion. Claudia natomiast przyłączyła się do grupy chichoczących dziewcząt, przynosząc im smakowite kąski z komnat brata. Podobno był w bardzo dobrym humorze i nawet cicho nucił pod nosem. Co akuratnie okazało się prawdą. Podczas Eliksirów pod koniec tygodnia mogli usłyszeć na kociołkiem jego głos. Wszyscy jak na komendę oderwali się od swoich prób uwarzenia podejrzanie wyglądającej maści i spojrzeli na niego pytająco. On tymczasem dokończył melodię i uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy eliksir z jego kociołka zabulgotał niebezpiecznie i zmienił kolor na ciemnoniebieski.  
\- Skończyliście już? – spytał, widząc ich zaskoczone miny. – To jest jedno z zaklęć, których inkantacja może trwać nawet cztery dni, jeśli nie potraficie jej odpowiednio zinterpretować.  
Kilka osób otworzyło ze zdziwienia usta. Hermiona jednak była pierwszą, która opanowała się na tyle szybko, by zasypać go pytaniami.  
\- Spokojnie – mruknął, obchodząc biurko. Usiadł na jego krańcu, wyciągając długie nogi przed siebie. Zaplótł dnie na piersi i powoli zaczął zbierać myśli. – Warzyłem właśnie jeden z eksperymentalnych eliksirów, nad którymi pracowałem już wcześniej. Miałem za zadanie sprawdzenie działania inkantacji na miksturze i czasie jej przygotowania. – Poprawił się niespokojnie, gdy kilka osób spojrzało na niego pytająco. – No bo wiecie, że czarodzieje używają różnych języków, a nie wszystkie zaklęcia są w łacinie, prawda? – spytał retorycznie i ponownie odpowiedziała mu cisza. – Doskonale. Więc to był rosyjski – wyjaśnił.

\- I? – spytała Hermiona.  
Zaśmiał się lekko, błyskając rzędem białych zębów.  
\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Czekam na ochotnika, który wypije eliksir. – Popatrzył wyczekująco na całą grupę.  
Poruszyli się niespokojnie, spoglądając jeden na drugiego.  
\- Czemu sam tego nie zrobisz? Wiggenowy testowałeś na sobie – mruknął Draco Malfoy gdzieś z tylnego rzędu.  
\- Jeśli się pomyliłem, to kto uwarzy antidotum? – spytał wesoło, z dziwnym błyskiem w oku.  
Harry'emu wydawało się, że to żart, choć poczucie humoru Alesa musiało być zatem bardzo dziwne. Nie zdziwiłby się jednak. Severus Snape też nie był banalnym typem osobowości.  
\- Longbottom zawsze wszystko wypijał – wypalił nagle Malfoy, a Parkinson zaśmiała się złośliwie.  
\- Cóż, rozumiem – westchnął Ales teatralnie. – Niestety nie ma tu pana Longbottoma – zauważył trzeźwo. A to oznacza, że musimy znaleźć sobie innego kozła ofiarnego. – Popatrzył pogardliwie w stronę Draco, który stracił nagle kolory na twarzy.  
Ales tymczasem nabrał niewielką porcję eliksiru i uśmiechnął się drapieżnie w stronę Ślizgona, który tylko ostatkiem sił pozostawał na swoim miejscu. Zrobił krok do przodu i zatrzymał się tuż przed Harrym, który zesztywniał. Prince pochylił się, naciskając na jego szczękę, a usta same się otworzyły.  
Zaskoczony nie zdążył nawet zaprotestować. Chwilę potem jego skóra zrobiła się ciemnozielona. Gryfon popatrzył przerażony na swoje ręce i dotknął twarzy.  
\- Chyba coś poszło nie tak – pisnęła przerażona Hermiona.  
\- Nie, jest idealnie – ucieszył się Ales. – I jeśli się nie mylę – wyczarował zegarek na ścianie… - raz, dwa trzy – zaczął odliczanie, spoglądając to na Harry'ego to na wskazówki. – Cztery – zakończył, patrząc na niego wyczekująco. W tej samej chwili kolor znikł, nie pozostawiając po sobie nawet plamki. – Cztery krople, cztery sekundy – wymruczał, ignorując ich. Szybko zapisał coś na skrawku pergaminu i podał jednej z sów, która w chwilę potem odleciała.  
Harry siedział jak skamieniały na swoim miejscu i patrzył z przerażeniem na zbliżającego się ponownie Prince'a. Ales tymczasem okrążył klasę w ciszy i z lekkim uśmiechem człowieka, któremu coś się udało, dając rady co do zawartości ich zapomnianych kociołków. Nikt się nie odezwał aż do końca zajęć. Po cichu przenieśli maść do odpowiednich fiolek i przesłali je do skrzydła szpitalnego.  
\- Ach, jeszcze jedno – zatrzymał ich głos Prince'a. – Od następnego tygodnia rozpoczynam kurs dodatkowy z eliksirów. Wyłącznie nadprogramowe eksperymenty, jak ten jeden tutaj – dodał gwoli wyjaśnienia. – Jeśli ktoś byłby chętny, do zobaczenia w tej sali w piątek o dwudziestej.  
Kiedy Harry wychodził z sali, Ales oderwał się na chwilę od poprawianych prac.  
\- Ładnie ci w tym kolorze.

ooo

Claudia uważnie rozglądnęła się na wszystkie strony, gdy wyszli z Hogwartu. Było już ciemno, ale Hagrid obiecał im kilka opowieści jeszcze dziś wieczór, więc bez ociągania wszedł do dormitorium dziewcząt i wyciągnął na wpółśpiącą Gryfonkę. Spojrzała na niego zszokowana, nie sięgając nawet po różdżkę.  
\- Jak tu wszedłeś? – spytała szeptem.  
\- Normalnie. – Wzruszył ramionami, nie rozumiejąc dlaczego dziewczynka się czerwieni.  
\- Mogłeś wchodzić tu wcześniej? – wyszeptała ostrożnie. Lustrując jego twarz, jakby chciała poznać odpowiedzi na pytania, których nie zadała.  
Zamyślił się, ale pokręcił głową. W zasadzie w dormitorium dziewcząt był pierwszy raz.  
\- Nie. Nie mamy czasu na pogaduchy. Znam kogoś kto może opowiedzieć ci o jednorożcach, a jak będziemy mieli szczęście to może nawet zobaczymy dzisiaj jednego. – Nie zdążył dokończył.  
Claudia bezszelestnie wydostała się z łóżka i ubrała. W kilka minut później byli już na błoniach.

ooo

Rozmowa z Hagridem okazała się niezwykle edukacyjna, ale też męcząca, więc Harry z trudem utrzymywał otwarte oczy, gdy Ron próbował przesadzić jakąś wyjątkowo rzucającą się roślinę. Nie miał sił mu pomóc, choć rudzielec spoglądał na niego błagalnie, ilekroć pęd zamierzał objąć szyję Gryfona w morderczym zapędzie. Kompletnie nie mógł pojąć po co to robią. Tym bardziej, że było to ewidentnie niebezpieczne. Dziś po raz pierwszy spojrzał na panią Sprout z szacunkiem i głębszym zainteresowaniem. Pulchna kobieta musiała mieć w sobie o wiele więcej zwinności i sprawności niż podawało to na pierwszy rzut oka.  
Ron parsknął, gryząc zielony pęd, który załkał w odpowiedzi. Harry kątem oka zauważył jak Ales najnormalniej w świecie próbuje dorwać swoją roślinę, umykającą przed jego dotykiem. W końcu wyczerpany Prince popatrzył błagalnie na Neville'a, z którym był w duecie i odstawił nienaruszoną doniczkę na stolik. Westchnął ciężko, robiąc krok w tył i oparł się o parapet w szklarni.  
\- Przepraszam, nie dam rady – wymruczał słabo w kierunku Neville'a.  
Harry nie dosłyszał odpowiedzi chłopaka, ale nie była ona konieczna. Gryfon dwoma zręcznymi ruchami wyciągnął roślinę z ziemi i przesadził ją do większej doniczki, sprawnie unikając wijących się pędów.  
Coś jest nie tak – pomyślał Harry, patrząc na pocierającego dłoń Prince'a. Bandaż szczelnie zasłaniał tatuaż, jednak Potter doskonale pamiętał jego wygląd.  
Wpatrywał się w Alesa przez kilka chwil aż ten w końcu ochłonął i skrzyżował z nim wzrok. Zmarszczył brwi posyłając mu nieczytelne spojrzenie i wyszedł ze szklarni nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować.

ooo

Claudia Prince trąciła łokciem jedną z koleżanek i, ignorując piszącą na tablicy profesor McGonagall, spytała.  
\- Pamiętasz jak mówiłaś, że żaden chłopiec nie może wejść do dormitorium dziewcząt? – wyszeptała.  
July wzruszyła ramiona, kątem oka obserwując nauczycielkę.  
\- Tak. Sama widziałam jak Albert został odrzucony przez magię strzegącą naszych komnat. Zaklęcie zostało nałożone podobno wiele wieków temu, ale wciąż działa – odpowiedział równie cicho.  
Claudia skinęła głową w zamyśleniu. Pionowa zmarszczka, która pojawiła się pomiędzy jej brwiami, po raz pierwszy upodobniła ją do ojca.  
\- O co chodzi? – spytała ciekawie July, gdy nie doczekała się komentarza.  
Prince początkowo milczała, aż w końcu dała za wygraną i westchnęła.  
\- Gdybym powiedziała ci, że jednak ktoś może przechodzić przez to zaklęcie… - zawiesiła sugestywnie głos.  
\- Odpowiedziałabym, że nie jest zainteresowany dziewczynami – odpowiedziała tamta czerwieniąc się po same uszy.  
Chwilę potem obie wbijały zarumienione twarze w niedokończone notatki z Transmutacji.


	6. Chapter 6

W przeciągu zaledwie kilku dni, komnaty Mistrza Eliksirów zostały przewrócone do góry nogami.

\- Jak ty tu mieszkałeś? - zapytała retorycznie Alessa.

Od paru godzin krzątała się, wieszając zasłony w magicznie wmurowanych oknach, za którymi czar imitował pogodę. Na kamiennych, pustych dawniej ścianach – wisiały obecnie kilimy w stonowanych barwach, które ocieplały dotąd nieprzyjazne przestrzenie. Chłód powoli zostawał zastąpiony przez domowe ciepło.

\- To znaczy? - zaperzył się. - Całkiem normalnie. Chyba nie wyobrażałaś sobie, że będę wszędzie rozkładał te paskudne serwety... Albo kwiaty – zakpił.

\- Nieważne, teraz ja się tym zajmę. Severusie, nie rób takiej obrażonej miny. - Odwróciła się do niego przodem i zmarszczyła brwi.

Severus Snape posłał jej nieme ostrzeżenie, które potrafiło doprowadzić do płaczu nawet uczniów trzeciego roku. Jednak kobieta nawet nie zareagowała. Ewidentne wyzwanie zostało podjęte, rękawica podniesiona.

\- W salonie postawimy ogromny stół dla całej rodziny – oznajmiła mu sucho. - Nie jestem  
przyzwyczajona do tego, żeby Claudia mieszkała osobno - poskarżyła się. - Co wieczór będę gotować i umówimy się na kolację – mówiła bez chwili przerwy.

\- Faktycznie, dobrze byłoby trzymać rękę na pulsie. Nigdy nie wiadomo, do czego zdolni są ci Gryfoni – mruknął nieprzekonująco.

\- Ach, ta twoja urojona niechęć. Byłam pewna, że kiedyś z tego wyrośniesz, ale najwyraźniej moja matka po raz kolejny miała co do ciebie rację. - Jej lekki ton nie zwiódł go.

\- Twoja czarująca matka, a moja teściowa, powinna była bardziej uważać na język – przypomniał jej.

Roześmiała się radośnie, przenosząc kilka jego książek do pudła, które wyglądało na tekturowe. Szybko zostały pochłonięte przez czar, a kolejne tomy zajęły ich miejsce.

\- Tylko nie... - zaczął Snape, prawie wyrywając jeden z bardziej poniszczonych tomiszczy, ale Alessa była nieubłagana.

\- Chyba żartujesz – zaperzyła się. - Właśnie oficjalnie przestałeś zajmować się Czarną Magią i nie obchodzi mnie czy tego chcesz, czy nie. Przechodzisz na emeryturę albo przynajmniej dłuższy urlop – poinformowała go sucho.

\- Wspaniale – sarknął, podchodząc do jednej ze skrzyń. - W takim razie ty nie gotujesz. - Podniósł palec do góry, uciszając ją nim zdążyła zaprotestować. - Nie wspominasz więcej o swojej, jakże uroczej rodzicielce – ciągnął dalej. - I nie chcę widzieć na półkach ani jednej książki Gilderoya Lockharta – dodał z dobrze dostrzegalnym obrzydzeniem.

\- Podobno był tutaj nauczycielem. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego później przestał pisać – zatroskała się.

\- Nie przypominaj mi z łaski swojej – warknął. - Gdzie znowu wynosisz... - urwał, machnięciem różdżki odbierając jej dobrze wysłużony fotel.

\- Jest stary i śmierdzi – wyjaśniła.

Zazgrzytał zębami.

\- Wczoraj wyrzuciłaś kanapę, a kupiłem ją miesiąc temu – wypomniał.

\- Nie podobała mi się – wyjaśniła, zabierając się za niewielki dywanik pod kominkiem.

Severus Snape westchnął, patrząc zrezygnowanym wzrokiem na kobietę, którą kochał i podziwiał za inteligencję. Kiedy poznał Alessę, wiele lat temu – oboje odnosili sukcesy w dziedzinie eliksirów. Wydawała mu się uosobieniem spokoju i logicznego myślenia. Jednak zapomniał, że choć racjonalna, wciąż pozostawała kobietą; gderliwą, wypominającą mu wszystko przy każdej okazji i urządzającą świat po swojemu.

Jego komnaty przestały przypominać te same surowe mury, które przynosiły mu ukojenie w chwilach największej nerwowości. Ba! Przestały być jego komnatami, a stały się wspólne, co już u podstaw zaburzało porządek.

\- Nie znoszę cię – syknął.

\- Nikt nie każe ci mnie znosić – odburknęła, a jej spojrzenie na chwilę złagodniało. – Tak, ja też cię kocham, Severusie.

ooo

Kiedy Harry przemknął niepostrzeżenie do Hogsmeade, nie przypuszczał, że przy wejściu do wioski ktoś złapie go za kaptur i wciągnie w jeden z zaułków. Druga dłoń lekko brutalnie zacisnęła się na jego ustach, gdy wydał niekontrolowany krzyk zaskoczenia i zdusiła dźwięk. Przez chwilę próbował się wyrwać, ale większe ciało skutecznie unieruchomiło jego kończyny.

\- Uspokój się – wyszeptał cichy głos wprost do jego ucha.

Harry znieruchomiał, poznając Prince'a i przestał się szarpać. Wtedy dłoń szybko zsunęła się z jego ust, by mógł spokojnie odpowiedzieć.

\- Zwariowałeś?! – syknął.

Ales roześmiał się lekko.

\- Ja? Bynajmniej. Mogę wiedzieć, co uczeń robi w środku tygodnia w Hogsmeade? – spytał kpiąc.

Gryfon poczuł rumieniec zdradziecko wpełzający na twarz.

\- Też jesteś uczniem – przypomniał mu, mając nadzieję, że Prince przejdzie na tryb obronny.

Ales jednak nie złapał ani haczyka, ani się na haczyk, jedynie jego uśmiech stał się jeszcze bardziej ironiczny.

\- Jestem w Hogwarcie wykładowcą. Uzupełniam tylko luki w programie nauczania, ponieważ są pewne różnice w systemach edukacji obu placówek – wyjaśnił. – Więc co sławny Harry Potter robi o tej porze w Hogsmeade?

Gryfon zagryzł wargę, gdy tylko usłyszał tytuł, którym Snape obdarowywał go przy każdej okazji.

\- Załatwiam pewne, niecierpiące zwłoki sprawy – mruknął. – Ściemnia się, a ja wolałbym wrócić do szkoły przed ciszą nocną – dodał, próbując wyminąć lekko zdziwionego suchym tonem Prince'a.

\- Chcę tylko wiedzieć jak wymknąłeś się ze szkoły. To raczej nie jest najprostsze, gdy Filch patroluje błonia i wszelkie wyjścia z zamku. Mogę przysiąc, że mijałem go przynajmniej cztery razy i za każdym razem pytał gdzie idę. – Zagrodził mu drogę.

Harry zacisnął dłoń na ukrytej pod płaszczem pelerynie niewidce. Wolał nie zdradzać posiadania czegoś tak cennego, dopiero co poznanemu chłopakowi, który do tego coraz bardziej przypominał mu Snape'a. Do tej pory nie wiedział jak dokładnie ma odnosić się do Alesa i wciąż sytuacja nie była dla niego klarowna, ale mimo wszystko wolał zachować ostrożność. Raz zdradzony sekret, nigdy więcej nie pozostanie tajemnicą.

\- Chciałem kupić Claudii książkę o jednorożcach – zaryzykował zmianę tematu.

Zaskoczenie na twarzy Prince utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że mu się udało. Ales uśmiechnął się nieco bardziej przyjaźnie i położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

\- Mogła poprosić mnie.

\- To miał być prezent – wyjaśnił szybko Harry. – Narzekała ostatnio, że nasza biblioteka nie ma zbyt wielu pozycji…

\- Więc wykradłeś się w środku tygodnia do Hogsmeade, żeby spełnić życzenie jedenastolatki, choć ta gorsza połowa czarodziejskiego świata chce twojej śmierci? – spytał retorycznie. – Zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy mój ojciec nie miał racji, wspominając o nieuleczalnym gryfonizmie. Nie, żebym miał coś przeciwko; ratowanie dziewczynek na korytarzach to zapewne wasz chleb powszedni, ale mimo wszystko zastanawiajcie się czasem, czy nie warto zostać w szkole, zamiast…  
Harry nie słuchał dalej, gdy dotarł do niego idiotyzm całej sytuacji . Zaczerwienił się lekko, gdy Prince westchnął jeszcze raz i spojrzał niepewnie w stronę, z której przybyli.

\- Skoro jednak zło się stało… - mruknął. – W zasadzie mógłbym ci potowarzyszyć.

Zrobił ostrożny krok do przodu i poprawił Harry'emu kaptur, ale gdy to go niezadowoliło, bez słowa wyjaśnienia wyciągnął różdżkę i powiedziawszy kilka słów po rosyjsku, zamachał nią kilkukrotnie.

\- To powinno załatwić sprawę.

Gryfon rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie, na co Prince wyciągnął go za rękaw na ulicę i wskazał na witrynę pierwszego lepszego sklepu. Harry przejrzał się niepewnie w szybie, nie dostrzegając jakichś większych zmian w swoim wyglądzie. Wciąż wpatrywały się w niego charakterystyczne, zielone tęczówki, ukryte za okularami. Przydługa grzywka zasłaniała bliznę, a fryzura pozostawiała wiele do życzenia. Właściwie nie zmieniło się nic poza tym, że wydawał się starszy.

\- Jak to zrobiłeś? – zapytał szybko.

Prince uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Gdybym ci to zdradził, profesor McGonagall byłaby niepocieszona, a nie możemy przecież do tego dopuścić – zakpił i ruszył w stronę najbliższej księgarni. – Rusz się, przecież chcesz wrócić przed ciszą nocną – przypomniał mu.

ooo

Zakupy z Prince'em nie przyniosły żadnych nowych informacji, które mógłby wykorzystać. Czuł się zresztą trochę jak szpieg, próbując wyciągnąć z chłopaka cokolwiek, co pozwoliłoby mu nareszcie wyklarować jakiś jego obraz. Ales zdawał się wymykać wszelkim definicjom. Raz był beztroski jak Ron i żartował z nim lub wręcz robił mu psikusy – do takich bowiem Harry zaliczył ostatnie eliksiry, drugim razem jednak zachowywał się jak dorosły, co wytrącało go z równowagi. Gryfon nigdy nie wiedział, z którą odsłoną młodego Prince'a ma teraz do czynienia.

\- Mówiłeś, że wykładałeś w Durmstrangu i robisz to tutaj, ale jednocześnie chodzisz z nami na lekcje – zaczął niepewnie, gdy wracali z Hogsmeade.

Niepokojąca cisza przedłużała się, odkąd zaopatrzeni w kilka książek opuścili księgarnię. Claudia, jak się okazało, posiadała już sporą kolekcję i choć zostały pogrzebane w Bułgarii, wciąż dobrze pamiętała ich treść, więc Harry nawet zaczął się cieszyć, że Ales pomógł mu wybrać. Sam Prince kupił także kilka pozycji, głównie o eliksirach, ale jeśli były dla Snape'a – Gryfon wolał nie pytać.

\- W Durmstrangu ukończyłem część kursów eksternistycznie – wyjaśnił półgłosem. – Zacząłem pracę jako asystent już w wieku czternastu lat, ale Igor nie miał czasu wykładać, więc szybko przejąłem pałeczkę po nim. W Bułgarii ukończyłem szkołę z dyplomem zaświadczającym o mojej wiedzy na temat eliksirów, ale ucierpiały na tym pozostałe przedmioty, więc skoro i tak nie oddalę się od Hogwartu, nie mam zamiaru marnować czasu. No i oczywiście, jeśli chciałbym osiedlić się w Wielkiej Brytanii, byłoby dobrze mieć SUMy czy OWUTEMy, czy jak to tam nazywacie – dodał kwaśno.

\- Czyli po wojnie zostajecie tutaj? – zdziwił się Harry. Wydawało mu się, że Snape najchętniej już teraz wyniósłby się gdzieś daleko.

\- Nie wiem kiedy będzie po wojnie, ale rozważam taką możliwość – przyznał chłopak.

\- Twoje zainteresowanie eliksirami… - Harry próbował niezręcznie zmienić temat.

\- Trudno nie interesować się tym, gdy ma się takich rodziców… - zawiesił głos. - Teraz moja kolej na zadawanie pytań; co zrobi Harry Potter, gdy wojna się skończy?

Gryfon potknął się, ale szybko odzyskał równowagę, czując jednocześnie podtrzymujące go ramię. Prince odsunął się ponownie o krok i kontynuował wędrówkę, jakby nic się nie stało. Jego chód był lekki, choć Harry z trudem za nim nadążał już wtedy, gdy szli do księgarni. Teraz natomiast starał się nie biec, patrzeć pod nogi i obserwować Alesa w tej samej chwili.

\- Mogę zwolnić – rzucił mu chłopak przez ramię. – Ale wydaje mi się, że chciałeś zdążyć przed ciszą nocną.

-Nie trzeba – mruknął niezadowolony Gryfon.

Poprawił niewielką paczuszkę z pomniejszonymi książkami dla Claudii, która zaczynała wyślizgiwać mu się spod pachy.

\- Nie wiem – powiedział nagle, kompletnie zmieszany, a widząc zaskoczoną minę Alesa, z którym udało mu się zrównać, powtórzył. – Nie wiem, co zrobię, gdy wojna się nareszcie skończy. Większość czarodziejów nawet nie wie, że Voldemort jest zagrożeniem, a ja… - urwał.

\- Głupcy – skwitował jednym słowem Prince.

\- A może szczęśliwcy?

Ales uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Myślisz, że szczęście wypływa z niewiedzy? – spytał retorycznie. – Mogą się szybko rozczarować, a wtedy nie będą przygotowani.

\- Nie można się przygotować na atak śmierciożerców – zaprotestował Harry, przypominając sobie wszystkie sny, które nawiedzały go w wakacje. W roku szkolnym, z dostępem do magicznych eliksirów unikał jak mógł wizji, ale dwa miesiące w roku utwierdzały go w przekonaniu, że Voldemorta należy powstrzymać jak najszybciej.

\- Nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych, są tylko ludzie, którzy ci to wmawiają – odpowiedział Prince, zmieniając nagle ton na bardziej stanowczy. – Przegrywasz więc już w swojej głowie, wierząc w to bez dokładnej analizy własnych możliwości. Sytuacje bez wyjście nie istnieją, Harry. Sami stawiamy mury, które odgradzają nad od zwycięstwa.

Gryfon ponownie się potknął, przeklinając w duchu zbyt długie nogawki dżinsów po Dudleyu. Zaczerwienił się wściekle, gdy Ales złapał go w ostatniej chwili.

\- Brzmisz jak Dumbledore – odburknął Harry, chcąc ukryć zmieszanie.

\- Być może mamy podobne zdanie na ten temat.

\- To jest pewne, uwierz mi – przekonywał.

Kolejny krzywy uśmiech wykwitł na twarzy Alesa, gdy odbierał od Harry'ego pakunki.

\- Jako dżentelmen powinienem był zaproponować to od razu – zażartował, dokładając paczkę do swoich zakupów. – Jeśli natomiast chodzi o Dumbledore'a… Jeden pokrywający się pogląd to nie wszystko. Dzieli nas cel, intencje i sposób działania – wymienił.

\- To znaczy?

\- Obserwuj, ucz się i wyciągaj wnioski, a teraz się pospiesz.

ooo

Powrót z Alesem miał swoje plusy; Harry nie musiał wkradać się do szkoły, tłumaczyć Filchowi i martwić się o patrolującego korytarze Snape'a. Prince posunął się nawet do tego, że odprowadził Gryfona aż do wejścia do dormitorium, mrucząc, że i tak dowie się jak Potter wykrada się z zamku.  
Jak na jedyną drogę prowadzącą do Wieży Gryffindoru, korytarz był wyjątkowo pusty i spokojny. Najwyraźniej wszyscy uczniowie albo znajdowali się już w swoim dormitorium, albo – co bardziej prawdopodobne – zamierzali dopiero później ryzykować prześliźnięcie się do pokojów. Praktyka ta była tak popularna wśród Domu Godryka, że Snape niemal każdą noc spędzał niedaleko porteru Grubej Damy, która po wielu dniach błagań, litościwie powróciła po incydencie z Syriuszem.

\- Okłamałem ją raz, wiesz – szepnął do Prince'a, gdy znajdowali się w bezpiecznej odległości od obrazu.

\- Podałeś jej fałszywe hasło? – spytał chłopak, nie rozumiejąc.

Harry zachichotał cicho, spoglądając niepewnie na wejście korytarza. Każdy wiedział, że Snape ma nietoperzy słuch.

\- Nie. Mój ojciec chrzestny przestraszył ją kiedyś tak bardzo, że uciekła z obrazu i nie chciała wrócić. A jej następca, Sir Cadogan był szalonym rycerzem i zdarzało mu się zmienić hasło bez porozumienia z nami… - Harry ponownie zaśmiał się cicho. – Powiedziałem Grubej Damie, że będę jej bohaterem i mój ojciec chrzestny - szalony zbieg, nigdy więcej się do niej nie zbliży, jeśli tylko będzie mnie wpuszczać bez gadania do dormitorium.

Ales parsknął, odsuwając się od Harry'ego na wyciągnięcie ręki i odgarnął za ucho część włosów.

\- Gdzież kłamstwo? – spytał szybko.

\- Syriusz czasem odwiedza mnie, gdy jest w Hogwarcie z Lupinem. – Harry wyszczerzył się, ignorując rozbawione spojrzenie Prince'a.

\- Historia Gryfona, który chciał być Ślizgonem? – zaryzykował stwierdzenie.

\- Wiem, Ślizgon zapewne wymyśliłby coś sprytniejszego albo ją jeszcze bardziej zastraszył…  
Prince szybko zaprzeczył.

\- Bynajmniej. Ślizgon przekupiłby jej rodzinę trzy pokolenia w przód, zyskując przychylność i… - zawiesił głos. – Nikt nigdy by się o tym nie dowiedział, mój drogi przyjacielu z za długim językiem – zwrócił mu lekko uwagę.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- To nie jest ważne – stwierdził.

\- Wiem jak się wymykasz.

\- Z dormitorium, a nie z zamku – zauważył rozbawiony Gryfon. – Filch nie wygląda na takiego, którego przestraszyłby Syriusz.

\- Mam czas – rzucił mu jeszcze, wręczając mu pakunki.

ooo

Albus Dumbledore wyglądał starzej niż zwykle. Właściwie, dopiero zaczynał wyglądać na mężczyznę w jego wieku. Bowiem nawet jak na czarodzieja, Albus Dumbledore był stary. Dwa dni wcześniej pozwolił ogołocić się z magii, choć wciąż mógł używać całej swojej mocy. Zaklęcie i trzy wstrętne eliksiry, które syn Severusa mu przyniósł, związały go z zamkiem na najbliższe miesiące. Teraz czuł wokół siebie efekt nowej tarczy i, choć zapewne była niemal niezwyciężona, nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że coś jest nie tak.

Dotychczas opierał swój osąd na intuicji, która nigdy go nie zawiodła. Nie, gdy chodziło o lojalność Snape'a i coś nieprzyjemnego, co siedziało w Tomie Riddle'u, gdy chłopak miał jedenaście lat.  
Właściwie od początku, gdy tylko młody Severus usiadł na taborecie, a Tiara przydzieliła go do Slytherinu, Albus obserwował go. Chłopak był niezwykle zdolny i inteligentny. Nad wyraz rozwinięty, jak na swój wiek, a Horacy uważał dodatkowo, iż szybko stanie się Mistrzem Eliksirów. Nie pomylił się bardzo. Severus zdobył dyplom Gildii jako jeden z młodszych w swojej grupie pretendentów, choć stało się to dwa lata później, niż oczekiwano. W tym czasie jednak wiele się działo. Voldemort wyszukiwał nowych sprzymierzeńców, sytuacja polityczna nie była stabilna i wielu czarodziejów wyjechało z Wielkiej Brytanii, by nigdy do niej nie powrócić.

Albus niejednokrotnie zadawał sobie pytanie, jak półkrwi czarodziej mógł przesiąknąć nienawiścią do mugoli. Severus przecież nie należał do osób, które łatwo przekonać do swoich racji. Było tak te kilkanaście lat temu, jest tak i nadal. Jego syn zdaje się być taki sam, jak on.

\- Ales – mruknął Dumbledore, budząc Fawkesa.

Zerwał się ze swojego głębokiego fotela i podszedł do kominka. Wywołał jedyną osobę, która mogła udzielić mu szczegółowych informacji i wyjął z kieszeni szaty cytrynowego dropsa.

ooo

Harry wymruczał Grubej Damie hasło i poczuł cudzą dłoń zaciskającą się na jego nadgarstku. Szarpnął się, ale nieznajomy nie puścił.

\- To ja – wymruczał w ciemnościach Prince. – Pomyślałem, że odwiedzę Claudię. Dobrze, że zdążyłem, bo nie znam hasła.

Harry wypuścił głośno powietrze z płuc, czując, że dłoń Alesa wciąż jest zaciśnięta na jego nadgarstku i powoduje bardzo przyjemne ciepło, rozchodzące się dalej po jego ciele. Rzadko kto dotykał go tak często. Ron przeważnie klepał go po ramieniu, Hermiona z zasady utrzymywała chłodny dystans. Raz George i Fred byli naprawdę blisko niego, ale przyduszanie poduszkami i łaskotanie chyba się nie liczyło.

\- To wpuścisz mnie? – spytał Ales. Harry wciąż zagradzał mu przejście do Pokoju Wspólnego, choć słychać było już pierwsze chichoty, rozbawionych Gryfonów.

\- Ta… tak – zająknął się Potter.

Prince pozwolił portretowi zasunąć się za sobą i podążył krok w krok za Gryfonem, który nerwowo pocierał nadgarstek. Chwilę później w Pokoju Wspólnym zrobiło się cicho jak makiem zasiał. Ron siedział przy stoliku szachowym z niezbyt inteligentnym wyrazem twarzy i nie zauważył nawet, jak królowa zaszachowała króla. Neville gapił się na Prince'a z niczym nieskrywanym przerażeniem, jakby do pomieszczenia wkroczył Snape i oznajmił nagle, że brakuje mu królików doświadczalnych. Lavender natomiast wprost promieniała z zachwytu i podbiegła w podskokach do Alesa, który rzucił jej tylko ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

\- Taak – mruknął, robiąc krok w tył i odgradzając się od niej Harrym. – Przyszedłem do siostry, nie przeszkadzajcie sobie – rzucił.

Harry zaczerwienił się, gdy Brown popatrzyła na niego zirytowana.

\- Które to drzwi? – zapytał zdezorientowany Prince.

\- Schodami w górę. – Potter wskazał mu palcem kierunek i odwrócił się w przeciwną stronę, podchodząc do Rona, który wciąż gapił się jak ogłupiały na znikającego za zakrętem Alesa.

Harry rzucił na kanapę pakunki i odłożył płaszcz, starając się nie zważać na panującą w pokoju ciszę. Jego współdomownicy stali jak porażeni, niezdolni do najmniejszego ruchu, aż w końcu któraś z koleżanek Lavender zachichotała.

\- Jest gejem – szepnęła.

Głowa Harry'ego podskoczyła momentalnie i spojrzał na dziewczynę ze zdziwieniem. Dla niego było to oczywiste, wiedział o tym odkąd tylko poznali się z Princem. Jednak jak dotarło to tutaj?

\- Skąd wiesz? – spytał głupio, a Lavender wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Wszedł do żeńskiego dormitorium – rzuciła, jakby to było oczywiste.

Harry przytomnie przemilczał, że sam był tam dwa dni temu.

\- I co?

\- Schody zamieniają się w zjeżdżalnię, gdy któryś z chłopców chce się tam dostać. Wyjątek stanowią profesorzy i mężczyźni z odmienną seksualnością – zacytowała. – Nie mów, że nie wiedziałeś.

Harry doszedł do wniosku, że wiele rzeczy pozostało dla niego do odkrycia.

ooo

Percy Weasley wszedł do gabinetu Albusa Dumbledore'a i opadł ciężko na ten sam fotel, na którym lądowali przedtem Snape, Szalonooki Moody, a nawet Minerwa McGongall. Poprawił ministerialną szatę, która po całym dniu była już wymięta i nieświeża, po czym spojrzał z ociąganiem na starca, który zmienił jego życie.

\- Jak rodzice, drogi chłopcze? – zapytał z troską.

Percy wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł, dyrektorze – westchnął.

\- Inaczej nigdy nie stałbyś się zaufanym Knota – przypomniał mu Dumbledore.

\- Wiem – westchnął ponownie chłopak. – Po co mnie pan wezwał? To nie za wielkie ryzyko?  
Dumbledore sięgnął po kolejnego cukierka, jakby dając sobie czas, by zebrać myśli, choć przecież wszystko miał już wyklarowane.

\- Chciałbym, żebyś zebrał dla mnie pewne informacje. Najprawdopodobniej będą utajnione albo skutecznie ukryte – dodał enigmatycznie.

Percy pochylił się do przodu, słuchając uważnie.

\- Chcę wiedzieć, co Severus Snape robił przez pięć lat po skończeniu szkoły. Dzień po dniu. Dokładne daty i miejsca – uściślił. – Potem poszukaj czy znajdziesz coś na Alessandrę Snape – Prince, niestety nie znam panieńskiego nazwiska – urwał.

Obaj siedzieli przez chwilę w milczeniu, wiedząc, że to jeszcze nie koniec.

\- Ales, Ales Prince – dodał Dumbledore. – Chcę wiedzieć na ich temat wszystko, co jesteś w stanie znaleźć, drogi chłopcze.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry zamknął się w swoim dormitorium, ignorując zaskoczone spojrzenia. Słyszał jak Ales kilkanaście minut później wyszedł z ich Wieży, ale nie mógł zdobyć się na to, by go pożegnać. Zbyt wielki mętlik w jego głowie sparaliżował go do reszty.

Nigdy nie zastanawiał się głębiej nad tym kto mógłby mu się podobać. Przez chwilę był zauroczony Cho, ale okazało się to totalną pomyłką. Krukonka, podobnie jak wszystkie inne dziewczęta w Hogwarcie, widziała w nim wyłącznie Zbawiciela Czarodziejskiego Świata, a przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję, biorąc pod uwagę wydarzenia podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego, których nie miał ochoty z nikim wspominać.

Przez ostatnie miesiące w zasadzie nie zastanawiał się nad niczym, co nie dotyczyło bezpośrednio czy pośrednio wojny. Jego przyszłość, teraźniejszość, a nawet przeszłość naznaczone były piętnem Voldemorta, więc nic dziwnego, że przez większość czasu skupiał się wyłącznie na tym. Spotkania Zakonu, ustąpienie Dumbledore'a, przybycie Prince'ów, a nawet nauka w szkole – wszystko to kręciło się wokół działań wojennych.  
Świadomość, że musi ukrywać przed przyjaciółmi bardzo wiele, wcale nie pomagała. Nawet nie próbował umawiać się z kimkolwiek, wiedząc, że zapewne nie wytrzymałby presji kolejnych sekretów. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na posiadanie kogoś, kto patrzyłby mu na ręce i wypytywał gdzie wychodzi wieczorami, bądź w weekendy. Ron i Hermiona byli tak zajęci sobą, że przeważnie nie zauważali jego zniknięć czy dziwnego zachowania.

Zresztą przyzwyczaili się do jego milczenia w niektórych kwestiach, więc nawet nadmiernie nie wypytywali o nic, licząc, że sam do nich przyjdzie, gdy będzie to konieczne.

Świadomie odrzucał pewną część ich przyjaźni, wychodząc z założenia, iż tak musi być. Zbyt wiele zmieniło się po śmierci Cedrika, powrocie Voldemorta i w chwili, gdy włączono go w zebrania Zakonu Feniksa. Nie chciał narażać więcej osób, niż było to konieczne.  
Teraz jednak, gdy słowa Lavender przebrzmiały w jego głowie i pytanie Claudii wróciło do niego jak bumerang, oddałby wszystko za rozmowę z przyjaciółmi.

ooo

Poranek w Hogwarcie należał do najgłośniejszych części dnia. Uczniowie, dopiero wybudzeni i pełni energii, zajmowali korytarze, pędzili gdzie popadnie, plotkowali, narzekali, śmiali się i dzielili pomysłami na przyszłe godziny. Znużenie przychodziło dopiero w okolicy obiadu, gdy zmęczeni po zajęciach, dostrzegali urok w ciszy, która pomagała im się skupić. Co innego później. Odprężeni i wypełnieni nadzieją na przyjemne spędzenie wieczoru, ponownie odzyskiwali energię do życia.

Ales z łatwością wpasował się w rytm dnia. Poranki spędzał sprawdzając prace i planując przy śniadaniu przyszłe doświadczenia, starając się trzymać jak najdalej od zbyt głośnych uczniów. Obiady spędzał w Wielkiej Sali, a później odprowadzał Claudię na zajęcia. Wieczory nieodmiennie należały do rodziców i ojca, który na nowo próbował nawiązać jakiś kontakt z dziećmi.

Odkąd Severus zobaczył znamienny tatuaż na jego dłoni, Ales miał wrażenie, że każdą chwilą próbuje mu zrekompensować stracone dni i rozmowy. Późne popołudnia spędzali razem w laboratorium, wspólnie warząc i dyskutując na temat eliksirów, i choć matka chciała uczestniczyć w ich rozmowach, ojcu zawsze udawało się jej to wyperswadować.

\- Jak idą prace? – spytał Severus kolejnego już wieczora, gdy pochylali się nad kociołkiem pełnym bulgocącej brązowej mazi.

Podstawa eliksiru była już gotowa, ale prawdę powiedziawszy Ales nie miał pojęcia co powinien zrobić teraz. Od pewnego czasu pracował już nad przyspieszeniem wytwarzanie eliksiru tojadowego, odkąd Fenrir zaczął atakować i pozostawiać przy życiu swoje ofiary. Zapotrzebowanie na tego typu specyfiki rosło z każdą pełnią, więc niemal wszyscy adepci sztuki ważenia powoli zaczynali kierować swoje myśli w tamtą stronę.

\- Coś przegapiłem – odparł niechętnie, jak każdy nienawidząc, gdy musiał przyznać się chociaż do częściowej porażki.

\- Hogwart może nie posiadać zbyt świeżych składników. Moglibyśmy zrobić zakupy podczas weekendowego wypadu do Hogsmeade – zaczął jego ojciec i Ales uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Wiesz, że nie powinienem się na to zgodzić. Gildia byłaby wstrząśnięta moją niedyskrecją – zażartował nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Severus spojrzał na niego krzywo i pokręcił głową.

\- Matce zależy, żebyście z Claudią zaprosili znajomych na domową kolacje w naszych komnatach – przypomniał zmieniając temat, gdy Ales rozpoczął właśnie mieszanie wywaru zgodnie ze wskazówkami zegara.

ooo

Harry nie bardzo wiedział, co teraz powinien zrobić. Z jednej strony zdawał sobie sprawę, że w zasadzie nic się nie zmieniło. Nie dla niego. Czy był gejem czy nie – czy ta świadomość w końcu do niego dotarła – pozostawał taki sam.

Wiedział, że Claudia musiała do tego dojść. Pytała przecież czy wchodził od zawsze do dormitoriów dziewcząt. Nie przypominał sobie co prawda czy kiedykolwiek odwiedzali Hermionę, ale teraz wiedział na pewno, że nie. Ron na pewno był zainteresowany dziewczętami i nawet głośno to ogłaszał. W tej kwestii nie było żadnych wątpliwości.

Ales siedział zaraz obok niego starając się wyczarować z pióra coś żywego. Nie szło mu to zbyt dobrze, ale ewidentnie wraz z każdymi zajęciami się poprawiał. Program Durmstrangu w dziedzinie transmutacji musiał być poważnie okrojony. Ales jednak w końcu jeszcze niedawno nazwał go szkołą dla Śmierciożerców, więc Harry tak właściwie nie chciał nawet zbyt dokładnie dowiadywać się jakie przedmioty chłopak wybrał. Z drugiej strony Claudia przecież uczęszczała do tej samej placówki, więc zawsze pozostawało to dziwne wrażenie, że Prince/owi stanowili naprawdę dziwną mieszankę osobowości. Siostra Alesa bowiem była po prostu urocza i od progu skradła serce Hagrida, który od tej pory prowadził dla niej dodatkowe wykłady o jednorożcach w formie zajęć poza programowych.

Ales natomiast miał wokół siebie tą lekką aurę niebezpieczeństwa. Coś co jednocześnie sprawiało, że Harry czuł po plecach przelatujące mu ciarki, a z drugiej… Ales nie wydawał się niebezpieczny i groźny sam w sobie. Jakby dopiero sprowokowany stanowił zagrożenie, o czym świadczyły poprzednie spotkania Zakonu Feniksa.

Było wiele rzeczy, których Harry nie rozumiał. Jak rytuał, o którym mówił Snape wcześniej. Znalazł wzmianki o nim w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych i nie miał ochoty nawet sobie o tym przypominać. Złożyć w ofierze bowiem powinno się kogoś, kogo kocha się najbardziej na świecie. Wyjaśniało to dlaczego Barwinich pomimo dobrego przygotowania – nie był w stanie pokonać Alesa. I chyba tylko dzięki temu chłopak uniknął śmierci, odbijając jedno z zaklęć. Magia musiała się rozproszyć. Moody mówił o tym później z Tonks, tłumacząc jej same podstawy. Ales instynktownie wyciągnął nie tyle życie z Barwwinicha co samą magię, przez co tamten i tak zginął.

Harry nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić zdrady tego rzędu. Nie przez kogoś kogo kochałby tak mocno. Ales jednak wciąż wyglądał na nieporuszonego, jakby nie spodziewał się od życia czegoś innego. I może faktycznie też tak było. Jako syn Snape'a musiał spotykać się z naprawdę złymi ludźmi, jakkolwiek mocno nie protestował, gdy jego ojca nazywano Śmierciożercą.

Ten jedyny raz, gdy maska Alesa opadła, był dziwny. Chłopak miotał się i Harry chyba po raz pierwszy dostrzegł, że między nimi nie było znowu tak dużej różnicy wieku.

Oczywiście Ales był pełnoletni, ale wciąż pozostawał nastolatkiem, który został zamknięty w świecie dorosłych. Uczęszczał na te same zebrania co Harry i wydawał się równie ostrożny w wydawaniu opinii. Może wychodziło to z tego, że nie chciał zdradzić zbyt wielu tajemnic rodziny, a może z niepewności, którą Harry sam co dnia odczuwał.

Ron i Hermiona już od dawna mieli inne problemy, bardziej związane ze szkołą i egzaminami, które ich czekały. Karierą, którą chcieli zdobyć.

\- O czym myślisz, Harry Potterze? – spytał Ales szeptem.

\- Dlaczego zawsze mówisz do mnie pełnym imieniem i nazwiskiem? – zaciekawił się Harry.  
Ales uśmiechnął się krzywo i przez tę krótką chwilę przypominał Snape'a. Młodszego i przystojniejszego, ale zawsze Snape'a, co stanowiło naprawdę dziwną kombinację. Może wyjaśniało też jakim cudem Mistrzowi Eliksirów udało się poślubić tak piękną kobietę.

\- Dlaczego nie miałbym? – odbił piłeczkę Ales.

\- Ślizgoni – mruknął Harry nim zdążył się powstrzymać i chłopak popatrzył na niego ostrzej.

\- Nie jestem Ślizgonem – odparł Ales z dziwnym spokojem w głosie.

\- Nie zostałeś przydzielony – przypomniał mu Harry, marszcząc brwi. – Ale byłbyś Ślizgonem – zadecydował, bo nagle wydało mu się to całkiem logiczne. – Ale ty o tym wiesz i nie chciałeś być w tym Domu – ciągnął dalej, orientując się, że spojrzenie Alesa twardnieje. – Dlatego nie wziąłeś udziału w Ceremonii Przydziału. Slytherin to taki mniejszy Durmstrang – zakończył.

Ales zmarszczył brwi i coś nieprzyjemnego pojawiło się w jego wzroku.

\- O czym myślisz, Harry Potterze? – spytał ponownie i Harry'emu wydawałoby się to śmieszne, gdyby nie całkiem poważny ton głosu chłopaka.

Prawdę powiedziawszy sam nie wiedział. Gdzieś tam majaczyło jeszcze tyle niewiadomych, ale czuł, że jest na dobrej drodze. Do danego Domu należało się nie poprzez przydział, ale zachowanie.

\- Chyba obaj jesteśmy Ślizgonami – stwierdził półgłosem, zerkając czy Ron wciąż dręczy swoje miotające się po blacie ławki pióro.

Tylko Hermiona wykonała zadanie, ale wciąż doprowadzała do mistrzostwa już i tak wyćwiczone zaklęcie. Jeden ruch nadgarstkiem w tę czy ową stronę tylko dla niej zdawał się robić różnicę. McGonagall już teraz wyglądała na zadowoloną.

Ales tymczasem zamrugał, jakby tej odpowiedzi się akurat nie spodziewał i posłał mu kolejny z całej gamy swoich krzywych uśmieszków.

\- Możliwe – odparł krótko chłopak, wracając do swojego piórka, któremu po chwili wyrosły jaszczurcze kończyny.

ooo

Obserwowanie Harry'ego Pottera stało się dla niego pewnego rodzaju hobby. Gryfon czasami zadawał naprawdę dziwne pytania i Ales był pewien, że chłopak plątał się po szkolnych korytarzach w całkiem określonym celu. Nigdy nie udało mu się dokładnie przyłapać Harry'ego w bibliotece, ale intuicja podpowiadała mu, że Dział Ksiąg Zakazanych o wiele za łatwo wpuszczał intruzów do środka. Sama świadomość tego, że Gryfon ma dostęp do całej gamy eliksirów i zaklęć, które nie tylko były niebezpieczne dla chłopaka, ale przede wszystkim źle użyte mogły doprowadzić do poważnych uszkodzeń szkoły, wcale nie była miła. Z tajemnicami wiązanymi zawsze jednak było tak, że domagając się odpowiedzi od Harry'ego zdradziłby i samego siebie. A nie miał pewności czy Zakon na tę chwilę przestał się nim interesować.

Cholerny Dumbledore upewnił się zresztą, żeby patrzono na jego ręce, więc nawet korzystać z laboratorium po zajęciach musiał z innymi uczniami. Jakby ktokolwiek z tej hałastry miał jakiekolwiek pojęcie o zaawansowanych eliksirach i metodach ich ważenia.  
Gdyby od początku wiedział jak sytuacja będzie wyglądać, zabrałby ich rodzinę do Stanów nie kłopocząc się nawet prawe dotyczącym niezarejestrowanych podróży transoceanicznych. Magia, którą jeszcze wtedy posiadał, umożliwiłaby mu podróż w jedną stronę i może nawet przesłanie wiadomości do ojca.

Tymczasem Potter coraz bardziej go fascynował. Zauważył już wcześniej, że chłopak prócz sztandarowych gryfońskich cech, miał w sobie równie dużo ze Ślizgona. Nie był jakoś wyjątkowo inteligentny, ale radził sobie, a to przy tym obciążeniu, któremu go poddawano codziennie, było naprawdę ważne. Sam miał problemy od pierwszego roku w szkole, bo Durmstrang wymagał od niego pilnowania się na każdym kroku. To też zaważyło na przedmiotach, które wybrał i odosobnieniu, na które całkiem świadomie się skazał już od drugiego roku.

W eliksirach było coś szczerego. Nieuczciwość i nieuctwo było karane. Wybuchy w laboratoriach największych adeptów tej sztuki zdarzały się częściej niż ludziom się wydawało i Ales był pewien, że jego ojciec wysadził więcej niż jedną pracownię. Dlatego laboratoria znajdowały się zawsze w podziemiach, a mistrzowie pracowali co najwyżej w obecności swoich czeladników. Chodziło przede wszystkim o bezpieczeństwo i Dumbledore zdawał się tego kompletnie nie pojmować.

Eksperymentów na tą skalę z salą pełną uczniów po prostu nie można było prowadzić.

\- Jakiś problem? – spytał jego ojciec niby mimochodem.

\- Zaczynam zajęcia za trzy dni – odparł szybko, przycierając twarz dłonią.

\- Nie wpuszczaj do środka żadnego z Puchonów i Gryfonów – poradził mu ojciec bez mrugnięcia okiem.

\- Granger z Gryffindoru wydaje się jedyną na tyle zorientowaną w eliksirach, żeby wykonać poprawnie polecenia – wtrącił szybko.

\- Brak jej finezji – stwierdził jego ojciec.

\- Nie mówię, że nadawałaby się na czeladnika – uściślił Ales. – Wykonuje polecenia.

\- Ale za nią podąży Weasley i Potter, a obaj są chodzącą katastrofą – oznajmił mu ojciec.

Ales przygryzł wnętrze policzka i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Potter chodzi co kilka nocy do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych – powiedział w końcu, decydując, że w zasadzie, jeśli ktoś miałby coś z tym zrobić to jego ojciec.

Gdyby regularny profesor przyłapał na tym Gryfona, konsekwencje byłyby ogromne, ale wiele by to ułatwiło. Nie przepadał za chowaniem się za szatę tatusia, ale po raz pierwszy miał szanse skorzystać z realnej pomocy i nie zamierzał z tego rezygnować tylko przez całkiem niepotrzebną dumę.

\- Sprawdzał rytuał Sanaro – odparł jego ojciec, kompletnie go zaskakując.

\- Śledzisz Pottera? – zdziwił się.

\- To ja zakładałem zaklęcie zamknięcia na Dział Ksiąg Zakazanych – przyznał jego ojciec.

\- Wejście tam jest banalnie proste – odparł po dłuższej chwili, nie bardzo wiedząc o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

Jego ojciec przewrócił oczami.

\- Gdyby zamek był dobry, zawsze znalazłby się lepszy sposób na niego. Klątwa na klamce pozwala mi zweryfikować każdego, kto wchodzi do środka. Nie chodzi o to, kto się włamuje, ale po co – wyjaśnił i Ales nie mógł przyznać mu racji. – A te dwie księgi, które wygrzebałeś wczoraj, są w mojej pracowni. Mamy kopie od lat. Nie daj się złapać Potterowi na myszkowaniu po szkole. Możesz zająć moje laboratorium, jeśli nad czymś pracujesz – dodał jego ojciec całkiem poważnie.

ooo

Harry nie do końca był pewien dlaczego Claudia patrzy na niego z tą dziwną intensywnością. Gryfonka siedziała kilka metrów od niego i nie spuszczała go z oka, jakby chciała poznać każdy z jego sekretów. Dziewczęta z jej roku chichotały wokół, więc Harry po prostu zignorował sytuację wychodząc z założenia, że zapewne jest to jedna z tych dziwnych gier, które urządzały pierwszaki. Draco Malfoy dostał niecały tydzień temu list miłosny od jednej z czerwieniących się Puchonek, która zresztą uciekła zaraz po tym jak rzuciła kopertę na jego talerz.

Jakkolwiek komicznie to nie wyglądało, Harry naprawdę nie dziwił się jej. Malfoy wyglądał, jakby miał na niej wypróbować jakąś klątwę tnącą.

Prawie zatem sam podjął się ucieczki, gdy Claudia w końcu wstała ze swojego miejsca i podeszła do niego zdecydowanie.

\- Co robisz w tę sobotę? – spytała pozornie niewinnie.

\- Wiesz, że pierwszoroczni nie chodzą do Hogsmeade? – spytał ostrożnie w zamian, a dziewczynka przewróciła tylko oczami, w czym tak bardzo przypominała brata.

\- Nie wybieram się do wioski. Poza tym Ales przynosi mi już słodycze z Miodowego Królestwa. Tam nie ma nic ciekawego dla dziewczynek w naszym wieku. Poza tym umówiłam się z Hagridem – oznajmiła mu.

To wiele wyjaśniało.

\- Chcesz, żebym poszedł z tobą? – upewnił się.

Wiedział, że Claudia przychodziła do chatki Hagrida każdego wieczoru, ale możliwe, że półolbrzym stęsknił się i za nim. Poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, że podrzucił mu Gryfonkę zamiast samemu odwiedzać go w każdej wolnej chwili.

\- Moja mama robi rodzinną kolację i chciałam cię zaprosić – powiedziała jednak Claudia, kompletnie go zaskakując.

Mieli jedynie takie szczęście, że Ron zajęty był zbyt swoimi tostami, by słyszeć cokolwiek. Inaczej na pewno dostałby zawału albo udławiłby się. Tak czy siak Weasleya czekała bolesna śmierć. A Harry nie czuł się w tej chwili wcale lepiej.

Co prawda odkąd tylko Prince'owie pojawili się w Hogwarcie jego spotkania ze Snape'em spadły do koniecznego minimum na zebraniach Zakonu, ale wciąż nie przepadał za mężczyzną. Prawdę powiedziawszy nadal się go z Ronem bali. Może i okazał się draniem z sercem, ochraniającym swoją rodzinę przez tak wiele lat, ale wciąż był draniem i nic tego nie zmieniał. I wszystkim wiadomym było, że nie znosił Harry'ego.

\- Twoja mama robi rodzinną kolację – powtórzył, mając nadzieję, że niedosłyszał.

Claudia wyglądała na zniecierpliwioną.

\- Chciała, żebym zaprosiła jakiegoś swojego przyjaciela. Nigdy nie mogłam tego zrobić, bo sam rozumiesz – powiedziała dziewczynka, przygryzając wargi i Harry ponownie przypomniał sobie co o ich życiu w Durmstrangu wymknęło się Alesowi.

I naprawdę miał ochotę przekląć swoje wyrzuty sumienia.

\- Pomyślałam, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – zakończyła jeszcze mniej pewnie i Harry wbił sobie paznokcie w dłoń.

\- Jasne, że jesteśmy – powiedział w końcu z mocą.

\- To świetnie! – ucieszyła się i jej twarz natychmiast rozświetlił uśmiech. – Pójdziemy razem z dormitorium – dodała. – To do soboty! – zaćwierkała, odwracając się na pięcie.

ooo

Laboratorium ojca wymagało przemeblowania. Trucizny, którymi się zajmował Severus nie stanowiły dla niego tajemnicy, chociaż nie często dzielili się wynikami swojej pracy. Dział jednak, którym interesował się Ales stanowił całkiem odrębną część warzenia mikstur, a to wiązało się z wymianą kociołków na płaskodenne, a przede wszystkim chyba nagromadzenie nowych, świeżych składników, które umożliwiłyby mu przechowywanie eliksirów dłużej. Niektóre bowiem były tylko pewnymi etapami w warzeniu i po przeleżeniu pewnego okresu czasu miały być ponownie użyte.

Nigdy nie przepadał za bardzo za proszeniem skrzatów o pomoc, ale ingerencja tych pedantycznych stworzeń okazała się konieczna, gdy tylko zmierzył się z ilością buteleczek z Eliksirami Przeciwbólowymi, które jego ojciec uwarzył chyba z myślą o nadciągającym oblężeniu szkoły. Voldemort nie był wciąż gotowy do ataku na Hogwart. Nie po tym jak zaatakował Durmstrang i tylko dzięki szpiegom wewnątrz był stanie dostać się do środka. Alesa do tej pory intrygowało to czy celem była sama szkoła, która przecież już i tak częściowo współpracowała z Czarnym Panem czy plotka, jakby Durmstrang ukrywał coś więcej niż wiedzę za swoimi murami.

W tej chwili nie miało to znaczenia, bo schronienia udzielał im Hogwart i tym razem byli lepiej przygotowani niż poprzednio.

\- Ales! – krzyknęła jego matka z salonu, prawie doprowadzając do tego, że upuścił sobie lewitowany z trudem stół na stopę.

\- Za chwilę! – warknął, stawiając mebel pod ścianą.

Drzwi otworzyły się z nie całkiem cichym zgrzytem, więc upewnił się, że to na pewno jego matka stoi w progu. Komnaty rodziców były zabezpieczone równie mocno jak te jego, ale na przezorności jeszcze nikt nie stracił.

\- Czyli faktycznie zamierza wziąć urlop? – spytała jego matka z satysfakcją.

\- Na to wygląda, ale nie liczyłbym, że to potrwa długo – odparł szybko, wiedząc, że nie ma sensu wchodzić w środek ciągnącej się od lat kłótni.

Branie którejkolwiek ze stron mogło skończyć się katastrofą. Jego ojciec już po pierwszej wojnie obiecał, że będą odtąd mieszkali razem i dopiero niedawno naprawdę dotrzymał słowa. Jeśli uwięzienie w kolejnym zamku można było tak nazwać. Okoliczności tego wymagały i oczywiście w pełni to rozumieli, ale w powietrzu wciąż unosiła się gorycz decyzji, które ich rzuciły ponownie do magicznej części Wielkiej Brytanii.

\- Czy twój gość jest wegetarianinem albo ma jakieś alergie? – spytała jego matka, a Ale nie do końca zrozumiał.

\- Mój kto? – zdziwił się.

\- Chcę poznać waszych kolegów – przypomniała mu matka boleśnie. – Zapomniałeś – dodała.

\- Nie zapomniałem – skłamał szybko. – Po prostu nie pytam ludzi o takie rzeczy – ciągnął dalej i machnął różdżką parę razy formując w myślach wiadomość. – Zadowolona? – spytał.

\- Byłeś u niego w pokoju i pozwolił ci rzucić czar komunikacji? – zainteresowała się jego matka i Ales wiedział, że popełnił błąd.

Nie było bardziej spostrzegawczej kobiety niż Alessa. Nawet ojciec go przed nią przestrzegał.

\- Mamo, po prostu młodzież się teraz w ten sposób porozumiewa – wyjaśnił z naciskiem.

Prychnęła wychodząc.

\- Jasne, skarbie. Skoro tak twierdzisz – zawołała jeszcze, wiedząc, że za chwilę i tak nie dosłyszy jego odpowiedzi, jeśli jakakolwiek nastąpi.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry nie do końca był pewien jak ta wiadomość pojawiła się na jego poduszce, ale wątpił, aby Ales wyjaśnił mu to kiedykolwiek. Od razu poznał odręczne pismo chłopaka i miał ochotę powiedzieć Prince'owi, że naprawdę poważnie traktował zaproszenie Claudii. Cokolwiek Snape o nim mówił – nie zamierzał zawieść jedenastolatki ani tym bardziej się spóźnić. Życie było mu jeszcze miłe i chociaż zaczynał myśleć o swoim byłym profesorze w szerszych kategoriach, nadal panicznie się go bał. Gdyby nie proszący wzrok Claudii przez myśl nie przeszłoby mu, żeby się zgodzić.  
Ron zerknął na niego niepewnie, jakby chciał spytał o świstek trzymany przez niego w dłoniach, ale powstrzymywał się w ostatniej chwili. Może powinni byli porozmawiać o Alesie. Jego przyjaciel musiał czuć się odsunięty na boczny tor. Harry nie widywał się z Prince'em zbyt często, ale jednak to Ales a nie Ron stał się ostatnio jego kompanem podczas nocnych wycieczek po szkole.  
Nigdy tego nie planował, ale jednak w oczach przyjaciela mogło wyglądać to całkiem inaczej. Wiedział, że zaczynali z Alesem dzielić coraz więcej wspólnych tajemnic, ale też nie mógł wszystkim podzielić się z Ronem. Sprawy Zakonu, bezpieczeństwo Snape-Prince'ów, to wszystko go przerastało i nie miał prawa narażać ludzi tylko dlatego, że jego przyjaciel przyzwyczaił się, że nie mają między sobą tajemnic i niedopowiedzeń.  
Jego znajomość z Alesem musiała wyglądać podejrzanie. Rozmawiali z sobą nie tak jak dwójka obcych ludzi, a Harry trudno oswajał się z nowymi znajomymi. Nigdy nie miał wokół siebie zbyt wielu osób, a przynajmniej nie takich, które zdawałyby się go rozumieć. Ales nie próbował wmówić mu, że potrafi wejść w jego sytuację, ale jednocześnie Harry czuł, że chłopak faktycznie nie miałby z tym problemów. I on żył pod pewnego rodzaju kloszem. Nie mógł dzielić się ze znajomymi wszystkimi informacjami, które posiadał. Musiał uważać na ludzi, którzy go otaczali.  
Harry stawał się z roku na rok ostrożniejszy. Quirrel, Lockhart – oni wszyscy nauczyli go, że nie wszystko jest tym, na co wygląda. Dlatego też może nie był nawet zaskoczony, że Snape ma rodzinę. A przynajmniej mniej zszokowało go to niż innych, którzy nadal nie mogli dojść do siebie. I co zabawniejsze bardziej uderzał ich fakt, że Ales miał naprawdę przyjemne rysy twarzy. Wbrew obiegowej opinii naprawdę nie trudno było dostrzec w nim genów ojca. Łagodniały jednak, ponieważ oczy, może trochę zbyt głęboko osadzone, nie były jeszcze tak zimne, chociaż Harry dostrzegał w nich pierwsze poblaski cynizmu.  
Ales miał tą samą tendencję do zaciskania ust w wąską kreskę, co Snape, gdy coś faktycznie nie szło po jego myśli, ale nie miał jak tego zmienić. Mrużył oczy, gdy próbował coś rozgryźć – często podczas ich nielicznych rozmów, z których Harry'emu wydawało się, że chłopak wyciągał za wiele informacji o nim. Nie był do końca pewien, co Ales ciekawego w nim widział, ale sięgało to dalej niż śmieszny tytuł, które nadawał mu Prorok Codzienny.  
Chłopak może nie uważał, że Harry ich wszystkich zawiedzie i doprowadzi tym samym do śmierci, ale nie pozostawiał wszystkiego na jego barkach, co było dziwnie relaksujące. Ales chyba chciał poznać go lepiej, aby wyciągnąć własną opinię na jego temat. Harry tylko mógł sobie wyobrazić, co Snape opowiadał o nim w domu.  
Ron spoglądał na niego dłuższą chwilę, a Harry zmiął kartkę w dłoni, zaskoczony, że pergamin rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Musiało być to więc jakieś skomplikowane zaklęcie i nie mógł po prostu nie poczuć odrobiny respektu w stosunku do kogoś, kto posługiwał się tak skomplikowaną magią w tak młodym wieku. Dzieliło ich dwa lata, a zdawały się być wiecznością.  
\- Uhm, wybieram się na kolację do Snape'a – powiedział w końcu i Ron spojrzał na niego z nieskrywanym przerażeniem. – Ales chyba wie jak bardzo nie chcę tam być, bo wysłał mi przypominajkę… - urwał niepewnie.  
Kąciki ust Rona drgnęły lekko, ale na twarzy przyjaciela nie pokazał się do końca odprężony uśmiech, którego Harry oczekiwał.  
\- To normalne, kiedy ludzie mają tajemnice – poinformował go nagle Ron. – Ale jeśli chciałbyś o tym porozmawiać…  
\- Nie ma o czym rozmawiać – wszedł mu szybko w słowo.  
Ron uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Naprawdę – dodał Harry pospiesznie, co pewnie nie było do końca rozsądne, bo nawet w jego własnej głowie brzmiało to podejrzanie.  
Na pewno nie uwierzyłby sobie i Ron chyba był tego samego zdania, bo spoglądał na niego z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.  
\- Nie zamierzam cię gnębić i wypytywać, ale jeśli chciałbyś porozmawiać… O czymkolwiek… - powiedział jego przyjaciel i zawiesił sugestywnie głos.  
Harry polizał suche nagle wargi, nie wiedząc nawet wokół jakiego tematu krążą. Mógł wymienić dziesiątki rzeczy, o których chciał porozmawiać z Ronem, ale nie miał takiej możliwości, ponieważ dotyczyły spraw Zakonu. To coś dziwnego, co dotyczyło Alesa i co wprowadzało go zawsze w stan lekkiego zdenerwowania było zbyt świeże nawet dla niego. Jeśli jednak Ron żartował z niego, bo to teraz robił ewidentnie –może jego nie do końca heteroseksualna orientacja nie była dla niego problemem. Mógł oczywiście spytać Hermiony o to jak się do gejów odnoszą czarodzieje, ale przecież Snape bardziej się wkurzył, że Ales sypiał ze starszym mężczyzną niż o sam fakt, że tamten był facetem. To musiało o czymś świadczyć.  
\- Znaczy na twoim miejscu zrobiłby to wcześniej niż później. Kolacja ze Snape'em, stary? Jesteś trupem – zaśmiał się Ron.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami. To nie tak, że miał się jak wycofać. Ales jeszcze upewnił się, że na pewno pojawi się w lochach, więc nie miał wyjścia.  
\- Wolałbym chyba grać w szachy z Voldemortem – zażartował, chociaż cholernie wiele było w tym prawdy.  
Snape z jakiegoś powodu przerażał go bardziej. Może chodziło o sam fakt, że Voldemort nie miał do niego dostępu, a Snape mógł się wyłonić dosłownie zza każdego zakrętu. Mijali się na korytarzach i facet go nienawidził. Chociaż Harry nie był do końca przekonany dlaczego. Może podejrzewał jak większość racjonalnych ludzi, że Harry nie podoła zadaniu i sprowadzi na nich zagładę. Snape zdawał się nie tyle dbać o swoje życie, co o dzieci, które przecież ukrywał od lat.  
\- Udało mi się wejść do dormitorium dziewcząt – przyznał w końcu Harry, ponieważ należało wszystko robić w drobnych kroczkach.  
Ron skinął głową i uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Wiem, obserwowałem cię tamtej nocy. Nie powiem, żebym był zaskoczony – odparł jego przyjaciel spokojnie.  
Harry spojrzał na niego w czystym szoku.  
\- Zawsze wiem, kiedy wychodzisz, ale jeśli nie chcesz rozmawiać, nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać. Wiem, że jest wiele rzeczy, o których nie możemy rozmawiać – ciągnął dalej Ron. – Ale wielu się domyślam. Nie jesteście aż tak subtelni jak wam się wydaje.  
\- Subtelni? – wyrwało się Harry'emu.  
\- Ty i Ales – odparł Ron i przewrócił oczami. – Bo chyba nie powiesz mi, że idziesz na kolację do Snape'a… - zaczął jego przyjaciel i urwał w pół zdania. – Poważnie idziesz na kolację do Snape'a bez powodu? – spytał z niedowierzaniem, bo coś musiało się chyba pojawić na twarzy Harry'ego.  
\- Nie bez powodu. Claudia mnie zaprosiła. Jej mama chciała poznać jej przyjaciół, a jakoś tak wyszło, że… - urwał nie wiedząc nawet jak doszli do punktu, w którym faktycznie polubił Claudię.  
Dziewczynka była prawdziwą Gryfonką. Chociaż bardziej w typie Hermiony – odważną, ale rozsądną.  
\- Czyli ty i Ales? – zaczął Ron, a Harry pokiwał przecząco głową. – Ale Lavender widziała was razem i wpuszczałeś go do naszego Pokoju Wspólnego…  
Harry wzruszył ramionami. Wpadali na siebie dość często – musiał to przyznać, ale nic nie kryło się za tym. Ales rozmawiał z nim i zwracał na niego baczniejszą uwagę, ponieważ to Harry zaczął go śledzić. Nie dziwiło go też, że gdy chłopak chciał z kimś porozmawiać, kierował się w jego stronę. W końcu miał pewność, że Harry na pewno nie współpracował ze śmierciożercami. Obaj byli w pewnym sensie członkami Zakonu Feniksa, chociaż Ales raczej nie dobrowolnie.  
Nie miał wątpliwości, że chłopak na pewno pomógłby im, gdyby tego potrzebowali, ale podobnie jak swój ojciec uważał ich za idiotów. Harry czasami zastanawiał się czy nie miał racji. To wszystko po prostu wydawało mu się złe. Nie wiedział co planował Dumbledore, a zapewne powinien być uwzględniany w tego typu rozmowach. Nie był dorosły, może nie miał pełnych praw w Zakonie, ale nadal opierali na nim całą wojnę, do której dążył świat. A tymczasem nie miał pojęcia co robią poszczególni członkowie Zakonu. Jakie są zadania Syriusza i czy kiedykolwiek jego ojciec chrzestny zostanie oczyszczony z zarzutów. Dumbledore zdawał się nie pracować w ogóle nad tym aspektem i Harry nie był zaskoczony, że Snape ukrywał swoją rodzinę.

ooo

Czuł się o wiele lepiej po rozmowie z Ronem. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Lavender rozpuszczała o nim plotki, ale przeważnie było ich tak wiele, że sądził, iż przynajmniej jego przyjaciele je zignorują. Najwyraźniej jednak się mylił. Nie był idiotą. Wiedział, że sam fakt, iż Ales trzyma się blisko niego, musi przyciągać uwagę. Chłopak nie mówił wiele o sobie i ignorował większość osób, które próbowały wciągać go do rozmowy podczas zajęć, nakierowując ich od razu na temat eliksirów. Wiedział o nich tak wiele, że Harry zastanawiał się czy chłopak czasem nie mieszkał w laboratorium. Wokół niego zawsze unosił się ciężki zapach ziół tak bardzo przypominający mu o Snapie, a jednak tak cudownie inny.  
Czuł na sobie wzrok mijanych osób. Dopiero teraz zaczynało do niego docierać, że uczniowie chichotali nie tylko na widok Alesa, ale również, gdy sam znajdował się w ich polu widzenia. Miał nadzieję, że fakt, iż Prince tak mocno izolował się od reszty, oszczędzi mu tego upokorzenia, gdy chłopak zda sobie sprawę, iż tak mylnie traktowano ich znajomość. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Ales odsunie się od niego i przez pewien czas po prostu będą się unikali. Trochę kolidowałoby to z planami Harry'ego co do rozgryzienia, co tak dziwnego było w synu Snape'a, że przyciągało jego uwagę. Nie bywał zaniepokojony w towarzystwie chłopaka, a przynajmniej nie w negatywny sposób. Po prostu nie wiedział czego się spodziewać, a niepewność bywała najczęściej powodem wszystkich kłopotów.  
Chciał się dowiedzieć dlaczego Ales się mu przyglądał podczas zajęć, bo czuł wyraźnie na sobie wzrok chłopaka. Był przyzwyczajony do uwagi innych, ale Prince to była całkiem inna sprawa. Wydawał się traktować lekko wszystkie te opowieści swojego ojca. Nie był pod wrażeniem jego spotkania z bazyliszkiem i chociaż Harry naprawdę czuł się lepiej, gdy o tym nie wspominano – jednocześnie uderzała go ta różnica między Alesem, a resztą.  
Hermiona nie cierpiała, gdy zbierał się wokół niego tłumek, ale częściowo przyzwyczaił się do tego, że traktowano go jak bohatera. Wolałby, aby to wynikało z jego umiejętności, a nie szczęścia. Jednak nie potrafił nie zastanawiać się co zrobiłoby na Alesie wrażenie. Dumbledore wydawał się na straconej pozycji.

ooo

Eliksir nagrzewał się w kociołku tak powoli, że zaczynał zasypiać. Dodał ostatni składnik prawie trzy godziny wcześniej, a kolejne siedem zostało przed nim. Nie mógł odejść ani na chwilę, ponieważ niestabilne ingrediencje mogły się nierówno nagrzać, a mieszanie to była ostateczność, przed którą przestrzegano go przez prawie dwa miesiące zanim zdecydował się, że czas uwarzyć jedną z trudniejszych mikstur.  
Zakon zapewne nie doceni tego, że po wypiciu wywaru nikt nie będzie w stanie ich namierzyć, ale nie wiedział co zrobić z wolnym czasem.  
Jego ojciec wpadł do laboratorium kilkukrotnie z miną, która świadczyła o tym, że żałował każdej sekundy, którą spędził na urlopie. Może było ich obecnie kilka setek. Ales nie był pewien, ale cały czas zastanawiał się czy też doprowadzi się do stanu, gdy dzień bez laboratorium będzie dniem straconym. Wiedział, że miał talent i dlatego tylko zdecydował się na podążanie tą ścieżką. Widział jak wiele trudu kosztuje wyuczenie się kolejnych ruchów nadgarstka czy dostosowanie nacisku palców na nożu, aby składniki optymalnie się rozdrabniały. Powszechnie sądzono, że warzenie było sztuką, w której wprawa była konieczna i kilkukrotne przyrządzenie eliksiru sprawiało, że każda kolejna próba okazywała się powodzeniem. To jednak było kłamstwo. Wyuczenie się technik nie było trudne – to dostosowanie się fizyczne stanowiło wyzwanie i ukrywali takie tajniki, ponieważ żaden z Mistrzów nie chciał, aby jeden rzut oka na jego dłonie zdradzał jego fach. Jeszcze w czasach, gdy polowano na czarodziejów – złożyli przysięgę, że nikt nigdy nie dowie się od żadnego z nich co naprawdę odróżnia ich od reszty.  
Palce Alesa były długie, a odciski formujące się na ich końcach – tak charakterystyczne, że nabrał zwyczaju chowania ich za siebie. Zapewne były w stanie sprawić, aby jego dłonie znowu wyglądały na nietknięte przez żrące wywary, ale to oznaczałoby kolejne lata nabierania wprawy, aby każdy kolejny eliksir nabierał optymalnej mocy. To dzięki jego dłoniom i precyzji z jaką siekał i ciął, moc zaklęte w miksturach była tak porażająca.  
\- Co to za urlop, jeśli jesteś tutaj co pięć minut? – spytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, gdy usłyszał za sobą ciche kroki.  
\- Chyba mogę stęsknić się za synem – odparł jego ojciec.  
Uśmiechnął się krzywo, nie spodziewając się niczego innego. W ich świecie nie istniało pojęcie urlopu. Wiedział też, że jego ojciec długo nie będzie siedział bezczynnie spokojnie patrząc jak lata jego wyrzeczeń idą na marne. Może już teraz, gdy pomagał matce podczas gotowania, siekał warzywa z wyuczoną dokładnością. Kiedyś jadali idealnie pocięte w sześciany marchewki, które Claudia tak uwielbiała. Przygotowywali posiłki wspólnie, ponieważ taki zwyczaj panował w rodzinie matki. Nie bez powodu. Zawsze szukali zastępców, którzy przejmą pałeczkę w świecie eliksirów.  
Ales nie cierpiał marchewki, ale krojenie jej to była już inna para kaloszy.  
\- Nad czym dokładnie pracujesz? – spytał jego ojciec, podchodząc o krok bliżej.  
\- Mam całą listę rzeczy, które chciałbym zrobić – przyznał Ales. – Na razie to będzie prezent dla Aurora.  
\- Eliksir Maskujący? – zdziwił się jego ojciec.  
Ales zacisnął mocno wargi. Niezbyt często rozmawiali o miksturach. Przeważnie trzymali rękę na pulsie orientując się chociaż częściowo w swoich eksperymentach, ale jego ojciec cały czas traktował go jak nowicjusza. Którym nie był już od dawna. Oczywiście doceniał uwagi, ale czasami chciał nie być traktowanym jak idiota – jeden z uczniów Hogwartu.  
\- Wariacja – odparł spokojnie. – Dodałem więcej czarnuszki.  
\- Rozbije zaklęcie, które zostanie rzucone na świeżo – odgadł jego ojciec bez trudu. – Dobrze pomyślane – przyznał.  
\- Wiesz, że nie potrzebuję twoich pochwał – poinformował go nie, mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Usłyszał jak jego ojciec wciąga powietrze do płuc.  
\- Nie chwalę cię. Stwierdzam fakt. Gdybym miał wątpliwości co do twoich zdolności, nie dostałbyś mojego laboratorium – stwierdził jego ojciec.  
Ales prychnął.  
\- Jest niekompletne – zauważył.  
\- To szkoła – odparł jego ojciec sucho. – Spodziewałeś się, że ktokolwiek tutaj ma pojęcie o tym jak się urządza laboratoria?

ooo

Harry stanął przed lustrem i spojrzał niepewnie na swoje odbicie. Jego oczy wydawały się nieproporcjonalnie wielkie. Był zbyt blady i niski. Może okulary sprawiały, że jego twarz wydawała się nienormalnie mała, ale bez nich nie widział, więc to rozwiązywało jeden problem.  
Claudia nie powiedziała mu czy powinien pójść w szkolnych szatach. Nie miał zbyt wielu innych ubrań, ale wątpił, aby Snape docenił mugolskie ciuchy, który przywiózł z sobą od Dursleyów.  
Spojrzał jeszcze raz niepewnie, nie wiedząc czy nie powinien rzucić na włosy jakiegoś czaru, który ułożyłby je sensownie. Dłoniom bowiem nie chciały się poddać, co irytowało go niemożliwie. Hermiona zapewne wiedziałaby co z tym zrobić, ale proszenie ją o radę jakoś dziwnie go krępowało. Nie do końca wiedział czy próbuje wyglądać przyzwoicie ze względu na Snape'a, któremu nie chciał dawać kolejnych powodów, czy Claudię, której ewidentnie zależało.  
\- Stary – zaczął Ron, wchodząc do łazienki. – Jesteś po szkole, a on nas zresztą nie uczy. Jeśli nie pojawisz się przed ciszą nocną, mamy już drużynę, która cię odnajdzie i uwolni.  
\- Snape nie zrobi mi krzywdy – odparł Harry, chociaż nie był tego taki pewien.  
Nie widywano profesora zbyt często na szkolnych korytarzach, a ostatnim razem kiedy się widzieli, Snape sądził, że Harry zaatakował jego córkę. Nie spodziewał się wdzięczności, ale gdyby mężczyzna go dzisiaj nie obrażał, byłoby mu lepiej. Rozmawiał z Alesem i chłopak żartował na temat ich wrogich stosunków, ale widzenie na własne oczy jak one naprawdę wyglądały – na pewno nie pomogłyby ich znajomości.  
Czuł, że powinien był odmówić Claudii, ale ilekroć taka myśl prześlizgiwała mu się przez głowę, przypominał sobie jej wielkie proszące oczy. I może jednak miał miękkie serce i zero instynktu – jak mawiał Snape, ale to przecież jego córce nie odmówił. Jeśli cokolwiek miało się potoczyć źle – a im bliżej wyznaczonego czasu tym więcej scenariuszy prześlizgiwało mu się przez głowę – zamierzał przyjąć to godnie. To nie tak, że mieli się spotkać ze Snape'em pierwszy raz.  
\- Kto jest w tej drużynie? – spytał na wszelki wypadek.  
\- Hermiona i ja, Neville chyba spisał cię na straty – odparł Ron i pewnie miało to brzmieć jak żart, ale Harry jakoś nie potrafił się z tego śmiać.

ooo

Ales wiedział, że czekały go zakupy. Nie tylko wielu ingrediencji brakowało w zamku, ale również ilość jego ubrań była boleśnie niewielka. Nieliczne koszule, które były w stanie przykryć tatuaż na ręce, zostały wyczyszczone przez skrzaty, ale jeśli mieli tutaj zostać – potrzebowali zakupów z prawdziwego zdarzenia, co jednocześnie oznaczało, że musiał chociaż na chwilę opuścić zamek.  
Sama myśl nie była zbyt przyjemna. Tutaj zaczynał się czuć naprawdę bezpiecznie. A nowe bariery pulsowały łagodnie, uspokajając go. Hogsmeade nie było zbyt daleko, a i może świstoklik na Pokątną byłby w jego zasięgu, ale to nadal pozostawiało go odsłoniętego na kilka godzin.  
Jego matka położyła kolejny talerz na stole i zaczął się zastanawiać czy nie zaprosili czasem całej armii. Nie był pewien którą z koleżanek zaprosiła Claudia, ale Harry zapewnił go kilka razy, że się nie spóźni. Miał zresztą jeszcze kilka minut.  
Ciche pukanie do drzwi lekko go zaskoczyło, a tym bardziej zszokował go ojciec, który bez słowa poszedł wpuścić gości. Biła od niego rezygnacja człowieka, który wiedział, że po prostu nie uniknie tego wieczoru. W Durmstrangu nigdy nie organizowali takich kolacji, ponieważ nie chcieli jeszcze bliższych znajomości z ludźmi, którzy bądź co bądź jednak stanowili dla nich niebezpieczeństwo. Jego matka skrycie jednak zawsze marzyła, że znajdą sobie przyjaciół i będą wszyscy wpadali do siebie na herbatki.  
Claudia weszła do środka, ściskając ojca i Ales prychnął na widok pobladłego Harry'ego, który zapewne nie spodziewał się takiego powitania. Obserwowanie ich wzajemnych reakcji było naprawdę zabawne. Jego ojciec spiął się wyraźnie, jego oczy się zwęziły, a potem zerknął w stronę kuchni i westchnął.  
\- Potter – powiedział i nawet nie brzmiało to tak bardzo obraźliwie.  
\- Panie profesorze – rzucił Harry, pospiesznie przemykając w stronę salonu.  
Jego matka wyszła z kuchni z kolejnym parującym talerzem i uśmiechnęła się naprawdę szeroko.  
\- Witaj Harry – rzuciła, jakby znali się dziesiątki lat.  
\- Dobry wieczór – odparł chłopak. – Uhm, ładnie pani wygląda – wydukał i Ales miał ochotę uderzyć się w czoło.  
Wyszło to naprawdę niezgrabnie, ale Potter ewidentnie wykradł serce jego matki.  
\- Dziękuję, jesteś cudowny. Siadaj koło Alesa, zaraz powinna być koleżanka Claudii i możemy siadać do jedzenia – powiedziała popychając chłopaka w stronę stołu.  
\- To ja zaprosiłam Harry'ego – poinformowała ich Claudia i pociągnęła Pottera w stronę swojego krzesła.  
\- Właściwie to ja go zaprosiłem – odparł i zmarszczył brwi.  
Harry spoglądał na nich, lekko zaskoczony.  
\- Uhm – wyrwało się chłopakowi. – Uhm, sądziłem, że mnie ogólnie zaprosiliście…? – zaryzykował Harry.  
Jego matka uśmiechała się jeszcze szerzej, a sądził, że to niemożliwe.  
\- Świetnie, po prostu świetnie – mruknął jego ojciec.


End file.
